Bajo El Mismo Techo
by Channylover08
Summary: Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU. Rated T por lenguaje
1. Primera Cita

**Hola.. Pues esta es mi primer historia en el mundo de iCarly. Hace unas horas estaba viendo la película de "Bajo el mismo techo" y se me ocurrió adaptarla para iCarly, siendo sincera no soy muy buena en esto de escribir pero decidí arriesgarme así que espero les guste. Por cierto esto es un poco OOC & AU. Categoría T por lenguaje aunque no estoy muy segura si debería cambiarlo a M.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Sumarry: Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>"Primera cita"<strong>

**2018**

Una joven de ojos azul zafiro mira impaciente el reloj mientras buscaba alguna distracción en una revista que había olvidado su mejor amiga hace algunos días en su departamento, hojeaba rápidamente sin prestar la mas mínima atención a las paginas cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

Bien- dijo la joven mientras se arreglaba un poco su vestido de coctel color café y se dirigía a abrir la puerta

Hola- dijo un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos color marrón, vestía playera gris, pantalón de mezclilla con una chaqueta de cuero color negro y gorra gris.

Hola- ella respondió

Sam- dijo el joven algo nervioso.

Fredward- respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

Freddie- se limito él a responder mientras extendía su mano para saludarla

Freddie?- Sam le pregunto

Freddie. Si todos me dicen Freddie- le decía él mientras sonreía afectuosamente

Bien, que gusto por fin conocerte Freddie- Sam dijo

¿Llego algo tarde? -Freddie se limito a decir

Solo una hora- Sam respondió mientras giraba su cabeza para ver el reloj que tenia en su sala. "Pero descuida me estaba arreglando y Carly me dijo que era habitual así que" añadió

"Gibby dijo que te quejarías" Freddie interrumpió

"En serio" Sam dijo entre risas fingidas. "Okey" dijo algo incomoda

Los dos se miraban uno al otro sintiéndose incómodos por el silencio que se había creado ninguno se decidía a hablar hasta que Sam se animo y dijo "¿Nos vamos?" mientras tomaba su bolso.

"Si, si" respondió Freddie

"Vamos a cenar" Sam dijo cuando Freddie daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida mientras Sam cerraba la puerta de su departamento, "Me muero de hambre desde hace mas de una hora" dijo Sam entre dientes mostrando su molestia.

Sam y Freddie caminaban rumbo al estacionamiento del edificio haciendo un poco de plática.

"Así que acabas de mudarte a Seattle" dijo ella

"Si" se limito el a responder

"Ah, ¿Y desde cuando conoces a Gibby?" le pregunto Sam

"Desde la Secundaria" respondió Freddie mientras abría la puerta que daba al estacionamiento para que Sam pasara.

"Gracias, conozco a Carly desde la universidad estábamos en una fraternidad" decía Sam mientras miraba a todos lados, "¿Y tu auto?" añadió algo intrigada.

"Aquí" respondió Freddie señalando una Harley Davidson estacionada a su izquierda.

Sam no podía creer lo que veía y se quedo congelada viendo a Freddie tomar un casco y dárselo a ella mientras le decía "Ten tu casco" y después se monto a su motocicleta algo expectante ya que Sam seguía sin moverse le dijo "Sube".

Sam no sabia que hacer o decir "Y…Yo" era el único sonido que salía de su garganta, Freddie al ver esto le dijo "Sujétate prometo que no te lastimare" y encendió el motor.

"La verdad mi ropa no es adecuada" Sam le gritaba para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido del motor.

"Que?" le dijo Freddie poniendo su mano sobre su oreja para hacer notar que no la había escuchado.

"La verdad no estoy vestida para la velocidad" Sam gritaba a todo pulmón diciendo lo ultimo casi como un susurro porque Freddie había apagado el motor.

"Lo siento" decía ella, "Es que ni siquiera creo que pueda subir la pierna, así que…" Sam le decía mientras trataba de levantar su pierna cosa que era imposible por el vestido que portaba tan ajustado que abrazaba sus curvas. Freddie la miraba con una ligera molestia que era evidente en su rostro.

"Pero yo conduzco" le dijo Sam mientras le regresaba su casco, "mi auto esta ahí" decía señalando un auto Smart color rojo estacionado a unos cuantos pasos, "Y es nuevo así que me encanta usarlo" añadió.

"Es lindo" le dijo Freddie mientras se dirigían hacia el auto

"Gracias" respondió ella cuando abría la puerta, "Sube" Sam le decía a Freddie, el lo hizo aunque dudosamente.

Ya en el auto se volvió a crear un silencio incomodo que Freddie rompió "Muy bien ¿A donde vamos?"

"¿Para donde hiciste la reservación?" ella le pregunto, al ver que Freddie se quedo algo pensativo añadió "Dijiste que lo ibas a hacer. ¿No reservaste verdad?".

"¿Eso dije?" pregunto el inseguro.

"Esta bien, da igual" Sam le dijo molestia evidente en su tono de voz.

"Si esta bien a donde sea no me importa tu decide, si quieres vamos a… Tu mandas, solo hay que pedir una mesa y sentarnos" le dijo Freddie despreocupado.

"Bueno, esta bien que te parece Café Five, ¿Has ido?" dijo Sam.

"Suena bien" el respondió

"Un amigo de la escuela culinaria" Sam le comentaba cuando el celular de Freddie comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndola "Puedes contestar" le dijo ella.

"Esta bien dejare que vaya al buzón" le respondió Freddie

A pesar de que el teléfono no paraba de sonar Sam trato de retomar su conversación "Como te decía el amigo de la escuela culinaria es de hecho el que" Sam no pudo mas y le dijo "¿Sabes? Adelante, contesta puedo esperar"

"Hola" Freddie hizo una pausa mientras la persona en la línea hablaba, "Ya lo sabes que siempre estoy en la mitad de algo" Sam no puedo evitar rodar sus ojos al escuchar esto, "Si, de acuerdo, si, ¿A las once?, si" Freddie mirando de reojo a Sam añadió "¿Sabes que? Mejor que sea a las 10:30" Sam volteo y lo miro incrédula mientras el terminaba la llamada.

"Lo siento, es una amiga que esta enferma" le dijo Freddie poniendo una cara de inocente

"Oye no tenemos que hacer esto" le decía Sam mientras agitaba su cabeza

"¿En serio?" dijo el con esperanza evidente en su voz "si eso es lo que quieres" añadió.

"Ay no puede ser" dijo Sam muy ofendida

"Seamos honestos, te desagrade desde el momento en que me viste" replico Freddie

"No pero unos amigos mutuos lo arreglaron y creo que se los debemos" le reprocho ella levantando la voz

"¿Que cosa?, ¿Pasar unas horas entre una platica muy casual?, en el mejor de los casos nos embriagamos y nos acostamos" argumento el

"¿Qué clase de idiota eres?" Le grito Sam no podía creerlo trato de ser amable con el por Carly y como le paga siendo el peor de los idiotas que había conocido.

"Mira es noche de sábado quiero divertirme" le decía Freddie fastidiado no podía creer que Gibby lo hubiera convencido de hacer esto.

Esta es la última vez que le hago caso- pensó Freddie.

"Solo quiero ir a ver a mi amiga enferma y tu puedes hacer lo que hagas los sábados por la noche. Parece que te gusta leer, puedes leer un libro. ¿Actualizar tu blog?" concluyo Freddie.

"¿Actualizar tu blog?" Sam dijo imitando el tono de voz de Freddie, "¿Sabes que? Si querías asegurarte de que no fuera una noche horrenda, te daré un consejo amigo, no llegues muy tarde y no debes llamar a una zorra en frente de mi" Sam le dijo con todo el veneno posible que pudo mostrar en su voz y haciendo énfasis en la palabra zorra.

"Esta enferma" replico Freddie.

"Ah claro ¿Y por eso quieres curarla con tu pene mágico?"Dijo ella.

"Bien si quieres salir vamos" decía Freddie cuando Sam lo interrumpió, "No puede ser, yo ya no voy a salir contigo ahora, ¿Que estas loco?" Sam abrió la puerta para salir del auto, se dirigió a Freddie y le dijo "Sal de mi auto" como Freddie no se movía volvió a ordenarle que saliera de su auto.

"No se que estaban pensando Carly & Gibby" Sam le grito

"Yo tampoco" grito el mas fuerte.

Sam caminaba furiosa de vuelta a su apartamento mientras llamaba a Carly. "Por Dios, Carly, la única manera en que puedes compensarlo es si me prometes que no tendré que verlo otra vez"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Disculpen cualquier error gramatical pero mi fuerte nunca fue la gramática...<strong>

**Cualquier critica constructiva es aceptada =)**


	2. El Ciclo De La Vida

**Hola gracias por sus reviews alertas y favoritos para mi primer FanFic de iCarly. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo que hasta ahora no se como nombrar :p, pero bueno el tercero lo publicare hasta el jueves o viernes, espero les guste, nuevamente les recuerdo que en esta historia Sam & Freddie están un poco OOC y esto es un Universo Alterno así que iCarly no existe.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Summary: Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**"El ciclo de la vida"**

**2019**

"En serio eres la mujer mas importante de mi vida..." Sam levanto su copa de champagne y entre sollozos continuo, "Y Carly eres la hermana que nunca tuve, te quiero mucho y estoy muy agradecida contigo y Gibby".

Repentinamente Gibby comenzó a reír a carcajadas, todos dejaron de prestarle atención a Sam a mitad de su discurso y se giraron a ver a Gibby, Carly trato de calmarlo dándole un ligero golpe pero fue imposible el continuo riendo hasta que entre risas logro decir "Mira a Freddie, allá atrás" dijo señalando en su dirección.

Todos los asistentes a la cena de ensayo vieron hacia donde Gibby apuntaba, ahí estaba Freddie al fondo del salón besándose acaloradamente con una chica de cabello castaño, dando un espectáculo increíble, Freddie no se percato de que todos lo observaban y el siguió en lo suyo hasta que una serie de silbidos lo hicieron levantar la vista percatándose de lo que sucedió, rompió el beso y se limito a sonreír levantando los brazos en señal de victoria diciendo "Si" y el lugar rompió en risas y aplausos.

"En fin solo quería decirles lo contenta que estoy por ustedes" Sam trato de atraer la atención nuevamente hacia ella y continuar con su discurso pero Freddie la interrumpió tomando el micrófono y gritando "¡Te quiero Carly!"

"Ya Freddie es mi turno" le gritaba Sam mientras forcejeaba por el micrófono, "Es mi turno, ¡Es mi turno! Tu ya diste tu discurso", le dijo Sam empujándolo del escenario comenzando así un forcejeo que duraría por horas.

* * *

><p>Carly &amp; Gibby lucían radiantes el día de su boda, se preparaban para tomarse las tradicionales fotos acompañados de sus damas todas con vestidos de coctel en color rosa pastel con excepción de la dama de honor la cual portaba un vestido en una tonalidad un poco mas fuerte.<p>

Sam no podía creer que Carly la había obligado a usar este color, ella sabia que odia el color rosa pero claro, Carly había usado su arma secreta para convencer a Sam, quien podía negarse a esos ojos color café con expresión de perrito triste acompañados de su marca "¿Por mi?"

Los novios y su cortejo estaban listos para las fotos cada dama con su acompañante tras de ellas con Carly & Gibby al centro todos sonreían a la cámara, repentinamente el fotógrafo dirigiéndose a Sam dice "¿Eres la Dama de honor?"

"Si" respondió ella

"¿Puedes cambiar de lugar? Te quiero al lado de la novia", concluyó el fotógrafo.

Sam no muy decidida cambio lugar con Mandy quien se encontraba a un lado de Freddie a quien vio de reojo al tomar su lugar. Y justo cuando Sam volteo al frente lista para sonreír y posar para las fotos Freddie estira la mano y le pellizca el trasero, Sam molesta se giro y le dijo "¡No me toques!, ¡Sabia que harías eso!, deja de tocarme", se acomodo un poco el vestido tratando de calmarse y se dirigió al fotógrafo nuevamente, mientras todos seguía riendo por lo que había hecho Freddie, lo cual puso mucho mas molesta a Sam y grito "No lo alienten" justo cuando Freddie trataba de tocarla nuevamente, ella se giro furiosa golpeándolo con el ramillete mientras le gritaba "¡Basta!, ¡Lo digo en serio!, ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame!" Dijo entre golpes provocando más risas. "Lo siento no puedo estar junto a el" decía mientras regresaba a su lugar original para la foto.

* * *

><p>Sam terminaba de colocar un adorno que se había caído del pino de navidad cuando Gibby se acerca con su cámara apuntando hacia ella y diciendo "Hola, estamos aquí en la fiesta navideña con Sam &amp; Pete" mientras Sam solo sonreía a la cámara y bajaba del banco que había usado para alcanzar el pino, "Aquí tienes" Pete le dijo brindándole una copa de vino, "¿Como va su primera cita?" les preguntaba Gibby enfocando la cámara a una Sam que mostraba incomodidad y tomaba la copa que le había traído Pete sonriendo fingidamente.<p>

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta Gibby siguió su camino hasta que vio a Freddie coqueteando con una de las meseras una chica de cabello rubio vestida de elfo y decidió aproximarse enfocando la cámara en ellos.

"De verdad que paso dime" dijo la chica mientras Freddie tomaba el final de su corta falta de elfo como si estuviera sintiendo el material con el que estaba hecho pero todos sabían que era un pretexto para sentir la piel de la joven.

"Oye Freddie, Freddie" le dijo Gibby a su amigo, Freddie giro su rostro y vio la cámara apuntándole al rostro y no puedo evitar mostrar una cara de molestia, "Tiene que hacer su trabajo" le susurro Gibby señalando a la joven con la que estaba coqueteando.

Freddie se acerco amenazadoramente a la cámara diciendo "Oye, dame la cámara, dame la cámara" Gibby sintiéndose derrotado le tendió la cámara, Freddie la tomo haciendo un enfoque hacia el pecho de la joven y susurrando a su amigo "Mira eso".

Gibby indiferente al comentario de Freddie le dijo "Ven, Ven" haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera, el reluctante lo hizo, "Mira esto, el bollo en el horno" Gibby le decía repetidamente mientras caminaban a su destino.

Carly estaba conversando con dos de sus vecinos cuando Gibby y Freddie se acercaron, Gibby se disculpo con ellos y se llevo a su esposa y dirigiéndose a Freddie quien seguía grabando se arrodillo frente a Carly poniendo su manos en su vientre abultado.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya miren esto" decía Freddie mientras enfocaba la toma al vientre de Carly.

"Es mi hija" grito Gibby emocionado besando el vientre de su esposa.

"Ya falta muy poco" dijo Freddie mientras Gibby se ponía de pie acercándose a Carly para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

"No me aprietes el vientre" dijo Carly a Gibby

Freddie dejo a Carly & Gibby compartiendo un momento romántico y siguió caminado entre la fiesta cuando vio a Sam con Pete platicando y decidió acercarse.

"Hola Sam, ¿Qué es esto? Dijo Freddie señalando el muérdago que estaba arriba de Sam y Pete haciendo unos ruidos de besos.

En ese momento Sam sentía ganas de matarlo por ser tan entrometido apenas era su primer cita con Pete no llevaba mas de 2 horas de haberlo conocido y Freddie ya esta tratando de estropear lo que podría ser una buena relación.

"A ver solo un beso navideño" dijo Freddie incitando a Pete a darle un beso a Sam

Sam miro tímidamente a Pete cuando este se le acercaba para darle un beso, ella no puedo evitar el retroceder un paso instintivamente. Pete al ver esto le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla el cual Sam recibió entre risas nerviosas y limitando a decir "Gracias" y a hacer señas a la cámara tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

"Felices Fiestas" dijo Sam acercándose a la cámara dirigiendo la peor de sus miradas asesinas en dirección a Freddie le susurro "De verdad que eres un tarado"

* * *

><p><strong>2020<strong>

"Hola pequeña bebe" dijo Sam a su ahijada que acababa de nacer unos días antes.

Sam estaba embelesada con ese pequeño pedacito de cielo que tenia entre sus manos, no podía creer que después de tanto esperar al fin Carly & Gibby eran padres, ellos se veían felices nunca pensó que podría ver una sonrisa tan enorme en la cara de su mejor amiga. Sam sabia que Carly estaba en la novena nube y ella no podía negar que al tenerla en sus brazos esa pequeña bebe había conquistado su corazón.

Sam fue sacada de su estado hipnótico cuando Freddie se acerco a ella tratado de tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

"Espera Freddie la estoy cargando" le dijo Sam dándole la espalda a Freddie y rehusándose a darle a la pequeña

"Freddie la esta cargando" le dijo Gibby a su mejor amigo en lo que el pensaba era un tono autoritario.

"Oye yo también quiero tenerla entre mis brazos" replico Freddie

Carly la eterna mediadora se dirigió a Sam y Freddie tratando de tomar a su pequeña de los brazos de Sam les dijo "Si no se comportan ninguno de los dos podrá cargar a Sofía"

Sam y Freddie voltearon a verse con odio. Sam resignada decidió que le daría la bebe a Freddie

"Suavemente Freddie, ten cuidado" decía Sam mientras el tomaba a Sofía de sus brazos.

Freddie un poco fastidiado del comportamiento de Sam fingió que Sofía se le resbalaba de los brazos. Provocando un grito seguido de una mirada asesina de Sam hacia Freddie.

"Era una broma" repetía Freddie a Sam, quien podría matarlo con la mirada en cualquier instante.

"Esta bien, mira es como un balón de futbol" dijo Freddie mientras se ponía a la niña debajo del brazo simulando ser un balón, lo cual desencadeno una ráfaga de insultos de parte de Sam hacia su persona.

Carly muy molesta le quito a la bebe de los brazos preocupada por el susto que Freddie le acababa de hacer pasar

Sam y Freddie seguían en una acalorada discusión por la insensibilidad de Freddie. Carly & Gibby acompañados de la pequeña Sofía los dejaron en la sala mientras ellos se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar algo de comer ya que sabían que Sam y Freddie podían pasar horas discutiendo.

**AN Disculpen cualquier error gramatical.**

**Cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida =)**


	3. El Primer Cumpleaños de Sofía: Parte 1

**Hola a todos, ya sé que dije que actualizaría hasta el jueves o viernes pero al final lo hare hoy, este capítulo estaba quedando muy largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes, aquí les dejo la primer parte de "El primer cumpleaños de Sofía", nuevamente les recuerdo que esta historia es OCC & AU así que iCarly no existe.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Summary: Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU. Rated T por lenguaje y situaciones no aptas para niños

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**"El primer cumpleaños de Sofía"**

**Parte 1**

**2021**

"Los gatos tienen gatitos" Carly & Gibby cantaban entusiasmadamente en el automóvil, "Los perros tienen cachorritos" .

¡Oh por Dios!- pensó Sam no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Llevaban más de media hora encerrados en el auto escuchando canciones infantiles. Freddie, Sofía y ella iban en la parte trasera, Gibby al frente acompañando a Carly quien los llevaba a su casa para celebrar el primer aniversario de la pequeña Sofía.

"Los caballos tienen lindos potros" cantaba Gibby girándose a ver a Sofía quien aplaudía al ritmo de la canción.

"Por favor mátenme ya" repetía una y otra vez Freddie para sí mismo

"Este ha sido el viaje en auto más largo de mi vida, como es posible que Sam pueda soportar esto"- pensó Freddie mientras veía de reojo a la rubia de ojos azules.

Freddie estaba a punto de perder los estribos, su desesperación era evidente pues cada 15 segundos se llevaba la mano al rostro y tallaba sus ojos con frustración.

"Las vacas tienen becerros y apuesto a que no lo sabías"

"Falta poco, falta muy poco" fue el mantra que decidió utilizar Sam para mantener la cordura ante esta situación.

La rubia respiro hondo y giro su cabeza en dirección a Freddie, y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que el tampoco la estaba pasando bien en este viaje. Tanto, que había llegado al punto de acomodar su clásica gorra gris cubriendo su rostro.

"Por favor mátenme ya" y "Falta poco, muy poco" siguieron repitiéndose el castaño y la rubia el resto del viaje.

"Lo cual es lo que tienen que hacer" canto fuertemente Carly sosteniendo la última nota cuando estaba estacionando el automóvil al en la cochera.

Carly, Sofía & Gibby vivían en una linda casa blanca con decoraciones azules era de dos pisos con 3 habitaciones, 3 baños 1/2, una gran estancia, sala de entretenimiento, un lindísimo comedor y un enorme jardín, lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de Sofía.

* * *

><p>Freddie estaba en el jardín jugando con Sofía, la tomaba en sus brazos y la levantaba como si fuera a volar, la aventaba ligeramente y la volvía a cachar, las risas de Sofía podían ser escuchadas en toda la casa.<p>

"Hermano va a explotar si haces eso, está en su fase de vomito" le dejo Gibby mientras se acercaba a ellos

"No, le encanta" dijo Freddie mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla a su ahijada.

"¿Te encanta verdad Sof?" le preguntó Freddie a la niña mientras la volvía a levantar

Gibby estaba acomodando las mesas y sillas en el jardín mientras Freddie seguía jugando con Sofía.

"Sabes eres la única mujer por la que me afeito" escucho Gibby que Freddie le decía a Sofía

"Por cierto, ¿Porque no vino Valerie?, pensé que lo suyo ya era serio" Le pregunto Gibby

"No, rompimos hace unas semanas, no funciono" contesto Freddie

"¿Que paso?" pregunto Gibby

"No sé, no quería hacer la larga marcha hacia la muerte con ella" dijo Freddie

"Oye que pena, creí que te gustaba esa chicha" le decía Gibby acomodando la última silla

"No, solo a ti, tu creías que era sexy" Freddie dijo

Gibby estaba a punto de responder cuando llego Carly.

"Cielo, dale propina a los del castillo", dijo Carly señalando a dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 18 años que se encontraban al pie del inflable tonteando.

"Claro" contesto Gibby enviándole un beso a su esposa antes de que se retirara

"Aparecieron una hora tarde y yo hice todo, pero si démosles propina" le comento Gibby a Freddie cuando caminaban hacia donde se encontraban los chicos que habían traído el castillo inflable.

* * *

><p>"Y estoy llevando a Sofía a una nueva clínica familiar" le decía Carly a Sam mientras sacaban unos cupcakes de sus cajas<p>

"Ay un doctor ahí y es un encanto" le decía Carly súper emocionada. "Al fin remplazare mi flechazo por James Maslow"

"A todo esto note que no tiene anillo" dijo Carly dándole un codazo a Sam

"Muévete" respondió Sam empujando ligeramente a Carly

"Así que hice conversación con su enfermera" insistía Carly

"No" respondió Sam

"Y empecé alagando sus uñas" dijo Carly despreocupadamente

"No, no, no, no" dijo Sam en un tono ligeramente molesto y negando con la cabeza

"Ya, por favor, que habíamos quedado acerca de las citas" le dijo Sam muy molesta

"Solo escúchame, como sabrás que no te gustara ese hombre" replico Carly

"Porque tienes el peor tino para las citas que cualquiera en el mundo" le dijo Sam muy enfadada

"¿Como quien?" le dijo Carly claramente ofendida

"El que quería engañarme contigo, el que hablaba con frases tan raras que nunca entendía lo que me decía" comenzó a enumerar Sam

"No lo puedo creer aun no se te ha olvidado" le dijo Carly decepcionada

"Y eso no es nada, y no voy a recordarte la de 'Debacle Freddie' del 2018" dijo Sam

"Ese fue Gibby, yo todavía no lo conocía bien" replico Carly

"Sabias que se hacía llamar Freddie 'Messer', y se supone que eres mi amiga, no puedes ser de esas que me ven en la tienda y me juzgan por no tener anillo" le dijo Sam sacando el último cupcake de la caja

"Yo jamás lo hago" respondió Carly

"Mientras tanto sigue procreando lindos bebes y yo seguiré malcriándolos con esto" Dijo Sam mientras ponía el pollito de fondant sobre el pastel de Sofía

"En serio esta mejor que mi pastel de bodas" le dijo Carly admirándolo

"Hey, ese pastel lo hice yo" dijo Sam claramente ofendida

"Estaba un poco seco" dijo Carly encogiendo un poco los hombros

"Oh" dijo Sam llevándose la mano al pecho como símbolo de que Carly había herido sus sentimientos con sus palabras

* * *

><p>"No debe entrar ningún hombre gordo mientras haya niños" dijo un joven de cabellera rubia a Gibby mientras su compañero comenzó a reír descontroladamente<p>

"¿Estuvieron fumando marihuana?" les pregunto Gibby molesto

"Eso es ilegal" contesto un joven castaño de cabellera larga negando con su cabeza

"Están drogados" les dijo Gibby. "Que es lo que usan, quiero verlo" añadió autoritariamente extendiendo su mano.

Los chicos seguían sin hacer algún movimiento lo cual impaciento a Gibby

"¿Quieren que llame a la policía?" pregunto Gibby

"No, por favor, mi papá es pastor" le dijo el joven rubio sacando un envoltorio de la bolsa de su camisa dándosela a Gibby

Freddie quien había estado de espectador durante todo este momento no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada

"Confiscare esta cosa, a la otra tendrán grandes problemas, ahora lárguense" dijo Gibby fuertemente a los jóvenes

"Pero" dijo el joven castaño

"Ya oyeron largo de aquí" dijo Gibby

"Ya oyeron que se largaran" grito Freddie a los dos jóvenes

"Yo la compre" dijo el joven rubio antes de retirarse

"Esto es totalmente inaceptable" les grito Gibby a los jóvenes cuando iban llegando a la salida

"Los repartidores llegan siempre hasta las nubes, así que es gratis" dijo Gibby a Freddie con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

"No deberías ser respetable ahora" le dijo Freddie señalando a Sofía en la palabra ahora

"Uno al año en circunstancias oportunas no hace daño, además a Carly y a mí a veces nos gusta revivir la juventud" respondió Gibby

"Uno al año" dijo Freddie en tono de burla mientras caminaba al inflable en forma de castillo

"Si uno al año" contesto Gibby

"Quieres subirte" le preguntaba Freddie a la pequeña Sofía subiéndose al inflable y comenzando a saltar

"Freddie no la agites demasiado" advirtió Gibby

"Está bien, le encanta, mírala", dijo Freddie

"Freddie te lo advierto, tranquilo" repitió Gibby

"Cálmate, está bien" decía Freddie cuando Sofía comenzó a vomitar sobre él

"Que asco" se limito a decir Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie se dirigió a la cocina para lavarse la cara del vomito de la pequeña, apresurado abrió el grifo de agua y echo un chorro a la cara.<p>

Sam lo veía con intriga, la cual se desvaneció un segundo después que todo hizo clic en su cabeza cuando Gibby entro cargando a la pequeña Sofía

"Descuida Sofía no eres la primer mujer que vomita al tío Freddie" Dijo Sam en tono de burla mientras tomaba a Sofía entre sus brazos

"Sofía mira, así se ve la amargura" ataco Freddie señalando a Sam

"Freddie sube al closet de Gibby y toma algo antes de que lleguen todos" le dijo Carly entre risas

"¿Porque, qué hora es?" pregunto Freddie

"Son las once, aunque son las 10 en tiempo Freddie, oye me sorprende que estés despierto" le contesto Sam

"Llevas reloj durante el sexo" le dijo Freddie

"Al menos no llevo mi gorra a todas partes, ya te la puedes quitar Freddie, todos saben sobre tus grandes entradas" respondió ella

"Es una punta en V" le dijo él

"Oigan" dijo Carly

"No tengo entradas" le dijo Freddie ofendido

"Es el cumpleaños de la bebe, así que a sus esquinas" dijo Carly dándole un vaso con su limonada especial a Freddie

"Primer cumpleaños, no quiero esa gorra en la fotografías" le dijo Carly mientras le quitaba la gorra de la cabeza a Freddie

"Y ahí están" dijo Sam en tono de victoria mientras Freddie trataba de acomodarse el cabello

"Queremos hacer un brindis por las dos personas favoritas de Sofía en todo el mundo" dijo Carly levantando su limonada

"Por los mejores amigos del mundo, sobrevivimos su primer año con mucha cordura gracias a ustedes" añadió Gibby

"Los queremos a los dos" dijeron Carly & Gibby al unísono

"¿Estas llorando?" pregunto Freddie a Carly

"Las madres lloran" ella contesto cuando se escucho el timbre

"Gracias, llego la niñera" dijo Carly emocionada

"Ella no hace falta estamos aquí" dijo Sam claramente ofendida

"Es una genio, cuando Sofía enloquece es la única que la calma, es una encantadora de bebes" le contesto Carly dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Oh la encantadora de bebes" dijo Sam en tono de burla

"Hey, ¿Es sexy?" le pregunto Freddie a Gibby

"No tienes idea, es un encanto" le contesto Gibby

"¿Qué les pasa?" dijo Sam

"Oigan amigos, ella es Tasha" dijo Carly entrando a la cocina acompañada de la niñera, una joven con cabellera castaña de aproximadamente 15 años

"Hola, Tasha" saludo Sam viendo de reojo a Freddie

"Hola Sofía" dijo Tasha acercándose a la pequeña para cargarla. "Es hora de cambiarte"

"Gracias" le dijo Carly a Tasha cuando se alejaba con la bebe

"¿En serio?, ¿Ella es la encantadora de bebes?" pregunto Sam incrédula

"Si tuviera edad para acostarse con Gibby, el me dejaría sin pensarlo" le respondió Carly provocando risas

"Jamás te abandonaría" le dijo Gibby dándole un beso

"Deberías de irte a cambiar, ¡Por Dios! hueles a vomito de bebe" dijo Sam a Freddie que estaba parado al lado izquierdo de ella

"¿En serio?" le dijo Freddie con una sonrisa coqueta acercándose mas a ella

"Es cierto" le dijo Sam en tono alegre y con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Aléjate de mi" añadió Sam dándole un empujón juguetón a Freddie

* * *

><p><strong>AN Como siempre disculpen cualquier error gramatical<strong>

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**

**Ahora si la próxima actualización será hasta el jueves o viernes.**


	4. El Primer Cumpleaños de Sofía: Parte 2

**Hola primero que nada una disculpa que no haya podido actualizar antes ya es viernes son 10:18am y apenas voy comenzando con este capítulo, tuve dos días muy caóticos en mi trabajo por eso no había podido avanzar, y como aun no llega mi jefe decidí poner manos a la obra en esta historia. Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo "El Primer Cumpleaños de Sofía: Parte 2"… Como siempre les recuerdo que en esta historia los personajes son OOC y es un Universo Alterno así que iCarly no existe.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Summary: Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

"**El primer cumpleaños de Sofía"**

**Parte 2**

Sam iba de camino a la mesa de comida que había puesto Carly a dejar unos bocadillos cuando escucho a dos jóvenes platicando

"¿Y tuvo escurrimiento?" Dice una joven de cabellera marrón

"¡Ay si!, de proa a popa" Le contesto una joven rubia

"¡Ay no me digas!" dijo sorprendida la primera joven

"Si, la abrieron como langosta" afirmo la rubia mientras se retiraba

"¿Disculpa?, ¿Disculpa amiga?, tu eres la cocinera" pregunto la chica de cabellera marrón

"Si, y amiga de Carly" le contesto Sam políticamente

"Que bien, tienes que acompañarme" le contesto la chica señalando un asiento disponible a su derecha

Al ver que Sam no se movía dijo "Tienes que venir aquí enseguida y sentarte"

Sam resignada se acerca a la joven y toma asiento con una sonrisa fingida

"Estamos en problemas" dijo la joven

Sam la miraba intrigada porque estarían en problemas se preguntaba ella, será que ya había escuchado de su reputación durante la universidad. Si, Sam no puede negar que cuando era más joven era un torbellino andante pero eso era cosa del pasado había cambiado, bueno no totalmente pero ya no era tan explosiva como antes, de hecho la única persona que sacaba ese lado hoy en día era Freddie pero es que ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas, no pueden estar un minuto sin discutir por algo.

Sam seguía en una batalla mental cuando la joven sonriendo le dijo, "Tú comida esta para morirse"

"Aww, gracias" le dijo Sam sonriendo algo incomoda

"Por cierto mi nombre es Wendy, mucho gusto" dijo la joven

"Sam" se limito ella a responder

* * *

><p>"Yo era atleta en la universidad" le decía un joven a Freddie mientras tomaba un trago a su cerveza<p>

"¿En serio?" le contesto Freddie algo incrédulo

"Velocista" dijo tomando otro trago

"¿En serio?" volvió a repetir Freddie

"Si, 40 yardas en 4"respondio

"Wow es rápido" le dijo Freddie tomando el primer trago a su cerveza

"Si es rápido, ¿Como crees que conquiste a Miss Pensilvania?"Dijo el joven

"Oh, oh ¿Hablan de mi?" dijo una joven pelirroja aproximándose

"Si" dijo el joven tratando de besarla

"Tranquilo, Duke" dijo ella retrocediendo un poco **(AN/ Por si no ubican a Duke es el chico que era luchador lo interpreta Dough Brochu creo que solo salió como en dos episodios de las primeras temporadas antes de que entrara a SWAC/Sunny entre estrellas)**

El joven se quedo un poco decepcionado pero puso una sonrisa

"¿Quién eres tú?, Soy Missy" dijo la joven acercándose coquetamente a Freddie

"Freddie" respondió él tendiendo su mano

"Mucho gusto" le dijo Missy con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano

"Igualmente" dijo Freddie incomodo tratando de retirar su mano

"No nos presentaron, no olvidaría una cara tan linda" le dijo Missy mientras su esposo rodeaba con su mano su cintura marcando un poco su territorio

* * *

><p>"Si tu pareja es amorosa, todo lo superas" Le decía Wendy a Sam<p>

Sam se limito a sonreír antes de tomar un enorme trago de su copa de vino

"Oye Nevel" grito Wendy a un hombre de cabello rubio obscuro sentado con dos niños

"Nevel" volvió a gritar Wendy

"Sostén esto cariño" le dijo Nevel a su hija mientras se paraba para dirigirse hacia Wendy

"Oye Nevel, sabes creo que Connor tal vez se acaba de meter en problemas, ¿comprendes?" dijo Wendy arrugando la nariz

"El es mi esposo Nevel" le dijo Wendy a Sam, mientras Nevel tomaba al pequeño Connor

"¿Que tal?" dijo Nevel a Sam

"Mucho gusto" respondió ella con una sonrisa

"Deje los pañales en el auto" dijo Wendy a Nevel cuando este se retiraba

* * *

><p>"Antes teníamos relaciones, teníamos relaciones todo el tiempo y en todas partes" le decía un joven castaño a Freddie<p>

"Y ahora el bebe tiene que comer, y los niños tienen que estar dormidos y tuvieron que haber dormido la noche previa, si no estás exhausto" añadió

Freddie solo asentía con la cabeza cuando se acerco una persona con un bebe y lo saludo

"Hola soy el compañero de Griffin, Steven" dijo un joven alto sonriéndole a Freddie

"Me hallaste" dijo Griffin a Steve fingiendo entusiasmo

* * *

><p>"No en realidad soy soltera" dijo Sam a Wendy mientras devoraba un bocadillo<p>

"Yo.. Nadie más" añadió encogiendo los hombros tomando otro bocadillo

"Excelente, excelente" Le dijo Wendy sin saber que decir

"Bueno das carnes muy buenas y quesos, creo que todas lo están comentando" Le dijo Wendy en un intento por hacer sentir bien a Sam

Pero Sam no le daba tanta importancia ella seguía comiendo mas bocadillos de jamón serrano

"Gracias" dijo mientras llevaba mas comida a su boca

"Creo que eso es importante, creo que te ayuda el tener ese talento" remarco Wendy

"Otra mujer más que me juzga por ser soltera" era lo que pensaba Sam mientras Wendy no se callaba y le seguía diciendo como pronto conseguiría un hombre

"Porque bien dicen que al hombre se le conquista por el estomago" decía Wendy.

"¿Por qué tu preparaste esos verdad?" Le pregunto Wendy, señalando la comida de Sam

"Si, así es" respondió Sam

"Quien lo diría, que bien, la verdad yo no toco embutidos" le decía Wendy

"Solo con mis labios" añadió Wendy, lo que provoco que Sam pusiera los ojos como platos y casi se ahogara con el pedazo de jamón que acababa de comer.

* * *

><p>"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños querida Sofía, Feliz cumpleaños a ti" cantaban todos los invitados, mientras Carly se aproximaba a la sala con el pastel que Sam había preparado, era un lindo pastel de vainilla, cubierto de betún de chocolate con pequeñas florecitas de azúcar en color blanco y un lindo patito amarillo en la parte superior con la leyenda "Feliz Cumpleaños Sofía".<p>

Carly dejo el pastel al frente de Sofía todo listo para que la pequeña soplara las velitas.

"Uno, dos, tres" dijeron todos al unísono. Y Carly ayudo a Sofía a apagar las velas.

Sam y Freddie estaban parados en una esquina de la sala, Sam bebiendo de su copa con vino y Freddie tomando un trago a su cerveza, levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, y vieron la misma imagen a su alrededor, el lugar estaba lleno de familias felices, padres con sus hijos aplaudiendo a la cumpleañera, era un mundo completamente diferente al que ellos pertenecían, la soltería, eran los únicos solteros en toda la fiesta.

Los dos salieron de su hipnotismo cuando Gibby les dijo "Vengan quiero una foto de Sofía con sus padrinos"

"Claro" Sam respondió mientras ella y Freddie se acercaban a la pequeña

"A las tres digan, Freddie tiene entradas" dijo Gibby apuntando la cámara al trío

"Uno, dos, tres, sonrían" gritaron Carly & Gibby

Sam estaba a la izquierda de Sofía y Freddie a su derecha, los dos tenían una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, era cierto que los dos amaban a su ahijada con todo su corazón y en ese momento el amor era visible y casi palpable en el ambiente.

"Quien quiere un pedazo de pastel" grito Gibby repentinamente ganando gritos y aplausos de todos los niños presentes

* * *

><p><strong>AN Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar mañana en la tarde ya que los sábados no trabajo.<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas me da mucho gusto que este gustándoles esta historia y pues espero siga siendo de su agrado en un futuro y ojala pueda avanzar mas en el fin de semana para publicar un poco mas seguido de lunes a viernes.**

**Como siempre disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**


	5. La Vida Cotidiana

**Hola… Disculpen que no haya actualizado temprano pero es que ayer me puse a leer tres de mis historias favoritas y me dejaron algo deprimida, han leído "Creciendo Juntos" de I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a? si no lo han hecho se los recomiendo antes era categoría T pero desde hace dos o tres capítulos la cambio a M por el tema que esta tratando pero la verdad es que es una escritora magnifica, la primer historia que leí de iCarly fue una de ella y desde ahí me enamore de su manera de escribir y pues estos últimos capítulos han estado muy buenos, aunque no puedo negar que me dejaron muy triste. Por eso no había podido escribir este capitulo me dedique a escribir otros capítulos que van un poco mas adelante, pero bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 5 aun no tiene nombre pero para cuando lo publique ya me decidiré. Les recuerdo que en esta historia los personajes son OOC y es un Universo Alterno así que iCarly no existe.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Summary: Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**"La vida cotidiana"**

**PRIMAVERA 2021**

Desde que Freddie estaba en la universidad hacia ejercicio todo los días a las 8:00 am y hoy no era una excepción, su rutina era la de costumbre salía de su departamento rumbo al parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras comenzaba con una caminata y poco a poco incrementaba la velocidad hasta que terminaba haciendo una carrera contra el mismo, su meta era superar su marca del día anterior.

Con su PeraPod asegurando en su brazo comenzó su recorrido bajo el ritmo de "Brake Lights" de Cuddlefish.

Como siempre paso por la boutique que estaba frente al parque, Shannon la chica que la atendía estaba afuera lista para saludar y coquetear con Freddie como cada mañana.

"Hola guapa" dijo Freddie cuando paso junto a ella dándole una palmada en el trasero.

"Me tienes olvidada" le dijo Shannon entre risas

"Ya sabes, el trabajo" le dijo Freddie trotando para no perder el ritmo

"Claro, claro, ¿Estas libre mañana por la noche?"Le pregunto Shannon

"No lo se, yo te aviso" le dijo Freddie dándole un beso en la mejilla, listo para continuar con su recorrido

"Te estaré esperando" dijo Shannon seductoramente tocando sus bíceps

Freddie siguió su recorrido, paso entre el grupo femenil de futbol que siempre practicaba a esa hora en el parque.

Le quito el balón a una de las chicas en una jugada completamente limpia, avanzo un poco burlando a la defensa y tiro

"Goooooooooooolllll" grito Freddie levantando los brazos como señal de triunfo

Dos de las chicas iban corriendo tras de él diciéndole piropos. Freddie solo volteo y les aventó unos cuantos besos diciendo "Adiós chicas"

El recorrido continúo como siempre los típicos coqueteos con las chicas que se encontraba. Incluso hombres le decían piropos pero ahí Freddie trataba de marcar su distancia. Era cierto que le gustaba ser asediado pero solo por las mujeres

Después de una hora Freddie llego a su departamento, abrió la puerta tratando de controlar su agitada respiración y se dirigió a su pequeña cocina.

"Hola" le dijo una joven castaña desde su cama

"Hola Ronna" dijo Freddie mientras tomaba un jugo del refrigerador

"¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos?" pregunto Ronna

"No, no, tengo partido en una hora" le dijo Freddie acercándose a darle un beso

"Y debo tomar una ducha" dijo Freddie rompiendo el beso

"¿Estas seguro?" dijo Ronna jalándolo de la playera hacia ella besándolo apasionadamente

"Si" le dijo Freddie separándose de ella

"Hay café y tazas en el gabinete, Ronna" dijo Freddie indiferente mientras caminaba hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

* * *

><p>"Esto se ve delicioso" decía Sam tratando de tomar una galleta de una bandeja<p>

"No, no te las comas, aun no están listas" decía un joven a Sam tratando de retirarla

"Vamos Brad solo una mordidita" dijo ella

"Pero están muy delgadas, debí haber usado canela de indonesia, la Ceilán no funciona" dijo Brad algo afligido

"¡Oh por Dios!" decía Sam saboreando las galletas

"Eres un genio" dijo Sam tomando otro bocado

"Tal vez seas bipolar pero eres un genio" afirmo Sam

"Gracias… Supongo" le dijo Brad

"Te juro que las comería de la basura" dijo ella

"¡Ay que asco!, de la basura" dijo Brad sintiendo un escalofrío

"Están deliciosas" le dijo Sam volteando a la puerta cuando escucho que alguien la abría

"Oye, llego el pavo orgánico" dijo Brad

Sam camino hacia el mostrador quitándose el delantal y la red del cabello, acomodándoselo para que no se viera desalineado.

"Oye que haces, lo sabia, lo haces siempre que el viene, sabes que te emociona" le dijo Brad acusatoriamente

"Calma, solo quiero ser responsable, yo voy a atender ahora" le dijo Sam colocándose tras de la caja registradora

"¿Porque no actúas así cuando Benjy viene aquí?" dijo Brad

"¿Sabes que?, no te pases mejor ve a hacer fudge" le dijo Sam señalando hacia la cocina

"¿Oh, si?" dijo Brad ofendido dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

"Hola" dijo un joven de cabello castaño aproximándose al mostrador

"No me digas, ¿Pavo orgánico y baguette?"Dijo Sam

"Soy muy predecible, verdad" le contesto el castaño

"Bueno yo diría que eres confiable" le dijo Sam coquetamente

"Has pedido 35 veces el sándwich" dijo Sam cuando se percato de lo que había dicho casi se regaño a si misma por ser tan obvia

"¿Los cuentas?" dijo el

"Eso creo" contesto Sam algo incomoda caminando hacia donde tienen los sándwich

"Escucha hay otras cosas en el menú, si quieres ordenar algo de ahí" dijo Sam

"Sorpréndeme"

"¿Te gustan los croissants?" pregunto Sam

"Bien, claro si"

"Bien, aquí tengo algo ideal" dijo Sam tomándolo para ponerlo en una bolsa de papel

"Como es que no llevas una de esas batas blancas con tu nombre en ella" dijo el joven inquietamente

"Así sabría cual es" añadió tímidamente

"Es Sam" dijo ella con una sonrisa

"Sam, Shane" dijo el joven tendiendo su mano

"Es un placer" dijo Sam tomando su mano

"Nos conocemos hace 35 sándwiches" Dijo Shane tratando de hacer una broma

"36 ahora" le dijo Sam sonriendo mientras le entregaba su comida

"Quédate con el cambio" dijo Shane tendiendo un billete

"Gracias" dijo ella

"¿No quieres dejar tu tarjeta en el buzón?, puedes ganar un almuerzo" le dijo Sam

"¿Que te parece una cena conmigo? "Dijo Shane dejando su tarjeta en el buzón y guiñando

Apenas se dio la vuelta, Sam se apresuro para tomar la tarjeta

"Tranquila, tranquila" le dijo Brad

"Deja que salga, calma" continuo Brad

Esperaron a que Shane abandonara el lugar

"Ahora" dijo Brad en cuanto Shane puso un pie fuera de ahí

Sin pensarlo Sam tomo las tarjetas buscando la de Shane.

"¡Ay no!, ¿Cuál es la suya?" dijo ella

"A ver esta es la de Benjy, aquí hay un Shane, ¿cuantos Shane hay en esta ciudad?" dijo Sam mientras buscaba en las tarjetas

* * *

><p>"Y los Mavericks intentan llegar al otro lado" <strong>(AN Supongamos que los Mavericks son de Seattle porque se me olvido el pequeño detalle que en Seattle no hay equipo de Basquetbol)**

"Muchachos que suba esa energía, es un partido emocionante, que suba la 7" decía un joven castaño paseando por la cabina

"Jeremy, quiero porcentajes de tiros, lista la 8, acercamiento a la 8" añadió

"Más, más, más, si ahí, la 8" seguía dando indicaciones

"Lista la dos, y entra la dos"

"Lista la 6, ¿Dónde esta mi 6?" pregunto molesto el castaño

"Espera los Lakers van a presionar hay que quedarnos un poco atrás" dijo Freddie

"La roba Bryant, la pasa a Odom por abajo, concreta la anotación"

"Gran decisión Freddie" respondió el castaño

"Jeremy, quiero esos porcentajes ahora, como eres tan feo debes de ser listo, así que rápido" grito el castaño

"Odio tanto a Chuck" dijo Jeremy a Freddie

"Quisiera inculparlo de algún homicidio, sabes poner sus huellas en la escena del crimen" añadió Jeremy con desprecio

"¿Que dices Jeremy?" pregunto Chuck

"Que los porcentajes ya van a aparecer" dijo Jeremy sonriendo fingidamente

* * *

><p>Sam había tenido un día muy pesado en el trabajo, así que decidió relajarse un poco tomando un baño de burbujas, con copa en mano decidió que debería de llamar a Shane para organizar esa cena que había dicho.<p>

Tomo el teléfono con la mano izquierda y con la derecha agarro una de las tarjetas.

"Hola Shane, llama Sam Puckett de Fraiche, creo que dejaste tu tarjeta en mi buzón para ganar un almuerzo el día de hoy, espero que si porque eres uno de los tres Shane de esta semana, si eres tu el que me invito a salir, quiero aceptar" dijo Sam al teléfono

"Hola" dijo una voz

"Hola" contesto Sam

"¿Por qué le llamas a mi esposo?" pregunto una mujer al teléfono

"Claro su esposa, es obvio" dijo Sam

"Estamos felizmente casados" dijo la mujer

"Entiendo que están felizmente casados, es que no era mi intención"

"No vuelva a llamar" dijo la mujer muy enojada

"Lo siento"

"No lo vuelva a llamar" repetía la mujer

"Disculpe, disculpe" dijo Sam terminando la llamada

"Uno fuera, dos mas por ir" pensó Sam tomando otra tarjeta

"¿Hola Shane?" pregunto Sam

"Si, Shana" contesto una joven

"Oh, Shana, eres Shana, lo lamento es que tengo el numero equivocado" dijo Sam

"Tal vez no, ¿Eres soltera?" pregunto Shana

"Exactamente, soltera" dijo Sam incomoda

"¿Cómo estas linda?"

"Bien, lo lamento tengo el numero equivocado, lo siento" dijo Sam

"No te preocupes linda" le dijo Shana

"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo Sam antes de colgar

"Wow eso fue… interesante" prenso Sam

Tomo la última tarjeta y marco el número

"Hola Shane Diamond, Doctor Shane Diamond" dijo Sam

"Soy Sam Puckett de Fraiche"

"Y realmente espero que seas el Shane con el que hable el día de hoy, si no estoy frita porque eres el ultimo Shane que me queda, no hay otro Shane que pusiera tarjeta para la rifa" dijo Sam riendo nerviosamente

"Mm, disculpa tengo una llamada en espera" dijo Sam al escuchar el sonido distintivo por el auricular

"¿Hola?" respondió Sam alegremente, sin saber que esta sería una llamada que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, nuevamente una disculpa por haber actualizado tan tarde pero como les dije andaba leyendo algunos Fan Fic y apenas hace un rato vino mi hermana por mi sobrinita andaba de niñera el día de hoy mientras ella se iba a ver "Amanecer" con mis otros sobrinos :p. En esta ocasión no tuve oportunidad de releerlo pero mas tarde lo haré por si es que necesito hacer alguna ****corrección.**

**El siguiente capitulo lo subiré mañana en la tarde, ya lo tengo listo**

**Como siempre disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**


	6. La Llamada Que Todo Lo Cambio

**Hola... Gracias por los reviews, se que se quedaron un poco intrigados con respecto a la llamada asi que sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el capitulo 6, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

"**La Llamada Que Todo Lo Cambio"**

"¿Hola?" Dijo Sam muy contenta

"¿Habla Samantha Puckett?" dijo la persona en la otra línea

"Si, soy Sam" contesto algo preocupada por la seriedad en que habían dicho su nombre poco a poco borrándose la sonrisa de su rostro

"Sucedió una tragedia" dijo la otra voz

* * *

><p>Solo las sirenas de las patrullas que se retiraban podían ser escuchadas cuando Sam estacionaba su automóvil, la persona que le había llamado no quiso decirle que pasaba solo le dio una dirección a la que debía presentarse.<p>

Sam apurada salió de su auto y se dirigió a la estación de policía

"Cloc cloc, cloc cloc"

El sonido de sus tacones al caminar podían ser escuchados por el estacionamiento, el cual lucia eterno en estos momentos, en cualquier otro momento podría decir que estaba viviendo una típica escena de película, el tiempo parecía correr mas lento de lo normal, las personas con las que se cruzaba ante sus ojos eran simples siluetas negras con rostros borrosos.

Sam abrió la puerta y llego al escritorio donde esperaba le dieran información.

"Disculpe, busco al Coronel Morgan" dijo Sam al joven detrás del escritorio

"¿Señorita Samantha Puckett?" pregunto el joven

"Si" respondió Sam en un ligero susurro

"Pase, por aquí el Coronel Morgan estará con usted en cualquier minuto" le dijo el policía señalando la puerta que daba a una oficina privada.

Sam entro rápidamente y tomo asiento, con cada minuto que pasaba su desesperación aumentaba.

"Podría apurarse ese Coronel" pensaba Sam cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre caucásico

"Señorita Puckett" saludo cordialmente el Coronel

"¿Coronel Morgan?" pregunto Sam

"Si, es una pena conocernos en esta situación" le dijo sinceramente el Coronel Morgan

"¿Desea que le mande traer un café?" añadió Morgan

"Por favor dejémonos de formulismos, ¿Qué paso?" le imploro Sam

"Usted es amiga de los Señores Gibson, ¿cierto?" Pregunto el Coronel Morgan

"Si" contesto Sam

"Los Señores Gibson tuvieron un accidente, lo siento mucho" dijo Morgan

"No, ¡Por favor no!" le dijo Sam rompiendo en llanto

"Lo siento mucho" repitió el hombre

"¿Cómo paso?" pregunto Sam entre sollozos

"Los Señores Gibson iban por la autopista cuando perdieron el control volcando el automóvil" respondió Morgan

"El oficial de la autopista en la escena encontró su numero telefónico en una tarjeta de contacto de la aseguradora" le dijo el Coronel Morgan

"Ahora necesito teléfonos de los parientes mas cercanos" añadió el Coronel

"¿Puede dárnoslos?" Le pregunto Morgan

"Si, el hermano de Carly" respondió ella

"¿Dice que el auto se volcó al impactarse?" Sam pregunto tratando de asimilar lo que hace unos momentos le había dicho el Coronel Morgan

"Esta segura que no desea algo para que le ayude a calmarse un poco" dijo el hombre

"Tenían una bebita" dijo Sam exaltada

"Sofía, ¿Estaba en el auto?, ¿Ella estaba con ellos?" pregunto Sam desesperadamente

"No" respondió Morgan

Sam tomo un respiro al escuchar esto y trato de tranquilizarse un poco

"Estaba con una menor, estaba en casa al momento del accidente" añadió el Coronel

"Y los oficiales la llevaron al SPI por hoy, ella esta bien" le dijo Morgan tendiéndole unos pañuelos desechables

"¿SPI?" le pregunto Sam mordiéndose una uña

"Servicios de Protección Infantil, se encargan de casos así" le respondió

"¿De casos así?" pregunto Sam sin captar lo que decía

"Niños huérfanos" le dijo Morgan titubeante

"¡Oh por Dios!" dijo Sam rompiendo en llanto nuevamente

* * *

><p>Freddie estacionaba su moto frente a aquella estación de policía, Sam le había llamado cuando estaba en el trabajo pero Freddie no pudo atender la llamada así que le envió un mensaje diciéndole que era urgente que se presentara ahí y que era referente a Carly &amp; Gibby.<p>

Apresurado salió de su trabajo y subió a su moto, sabia que fácilmente había conseguido unas cuantas infracciones que sin duda alguna le llegarían por correo en las próximas semanas.

Freddie entro a aquella estación de policía, estaba apunto de preguntarle al joven del escritorio por Carly, Gibby & Sam

En ese instante Sam se levanto de una de las sillas de esa fría sala de espera y dijo su nombre "Freddie"

Freddie vio a Sam por unos segundos y no hicieron falta palabras entre ellos, su mirada lo dijo todo. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta Sam y en ese momento la vio quebrarse, eso era nuevo para el, en los pocos años que tenían de conocerse nunca la había visto llorar, instintivamente abrió sus brazos y Sam se aferro al el en un fuerte abrazo.

"Tranquila" le dijo Freddie mientras acariciaba su cabellera rubia, dejando rodar las lagrimas libremente por su rostro.

Ninguno de los dos sabría decir con certeza cuanto tiempo estuvieron fundidos en ese abrazo, pero los dos lo necesitaban, Freddie acababa de perder a su mejor amigo de toda la vida a su hermano del alma, y Sam perdió a su mejor amiga, su hermana, quien la quería y aceptaba tal y como era.

* * *

><p>Freddie estacionaba el auto de Sam afuera de la que era la casa de Carly &amp; Gibby. Las últimas horas habían sido agotadoras emocionalmente. Y lo que estaba por venir lo sería mucho más.<p>

Entraron a la casa, Sam encendió las luces y los dos se quedaron sin palabras una ola de emociones los invadió.

Se pasearon por la estancia, Sam acaricio un retrato de Carly & Gibby era de la noche en que se habían comprometido, los dos estaban radiantes, portaban unas sonrisas que podían haber iluminado una habitación entera. Carly con un vestido negro mostraba su anillo de compromiso y Gibby con la mano en su cintura acercándola más hacia ella.

Freddie ya se encontraba en la sala sentado en ese sillón que le traía tantos recuerdos, cuantos maratones de película habían disfrutado en esa habitación siempre comenzando con una discusión que parecía interminable, porque el y Sam no querían ver la película que el otro proponía y Carly tratando de mediarla amenazándolos con infinidad de cosas, cuantas veces no uso ese atomizador para terminar con alguna de sus discusiones mientras Gibby los veía entretenido comiendo palomitas como si se tratara del previo de una película.

Freddie salió de su mundo de recuerdos cuando sintió a Sam sentarse a su lado exhalando fuertemente.

"¿Deberíamos llamar al SPI?" Pregunto Freddie

"Eso creo" contesto Sam mecánicamente

Sam se levanto, y tomo el teléfono marcando el número que le había dado el Coronel Morgan

"SPI buenas noches" respondió una voz de mujer

"Si, buenas noches llamaba para saber si podría ir a ver a Sofía Gibson" pregunto Sam

"Lo siento pero ahora eso no es posible, tal vez mañana" respondió la mujer

"No, no, no, no, como que no podemos verla ahora" dijo Sam muy enojada

"Tenemos un proceso a seguir, hay que cumplir con el protocolo Señorita" dijo la mujer en la línea

"Mire, no me interesa su protocolo es una.." replico Sam

"Lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es decirle que la niña esta bien y si me proporciona un numero el día de mañana a primera hora se comunicaran con usted, nuestro horario es de 8am a 8pm" interrumpió la mujer

"Esta bien, voy a estar en este número" contesto Sam proporcionándole el número al que podrían llamarla y termino la llamada

"No harán nada, hasta las 8 am de mañana" Le dijo Sam a Freddie aventando el teléfono al sillón

"Tranquila, tranquila, apuesto a que esta bien" dijo Freddie poniéndose de pie

"¿Porque no dormimos aquí?" Le pregunto Freddie

"Así estaremos aquí cuando llamen" añadió

Sam solo asintió con la cabeza tratando de calmarse

"Okay, tu quédate en la habitación de huéspedes" le dijo Freddie

"Si, tu quédate en su habitación si quieres" le respondió Sam

"No, gracias, pero dormiré aquí en la sala" respondió el

"Hasta mañana" dijo Freddie acercándose a darle un abrazo a Sam

"Gracias, Freddie" dijo Sam en un susurro mientras se abrazaban

"Te veo mañana" dijo Freddie terminando el abrazo

"Te veo mañana" respondió Sam retirándose de la sala

Esa fue una noche larga para Sam y Freddie, difícilmente lograron conciliar el sueño. Sam no dejaba de pensar en su amiga, ¿habrá sufrido? Se preguntaba una y otra vez y sobre todo en el futuro que le deparaba a la pequeña Sofía.

Por su parte Freddie no lograba asimilar la muerte de su hermano del alma pero sobre todo de esa pequeña que no solo había perdido a uno si no a sus dos padres.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hasta aquí este capitulo, no se si podre actualizar mañana pero si no me es posible lo hare el martes sin falta. Nuevamente gracias por los review, alertas y favoritos.**

**Que tengan una excelente semana **

**Como siempre disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**


	7. La Decisión

**Hola, primero que nada una disculpa que no haya actualizado en casi una semana pero estoy bloqueada en el capitulo 8, lo he escrito como 7 veces y algo en el no me gusta, y por eso tenia secuestrado este capitulo para no dejarlos sin nada por mucho tiempo… Por cierto hace unos días publique mi primer SongFic de iCarly llamado "Skin", si pueden pasar a leerlo y decirme que opinan se los agradecería.**

**Jennmcfan, SEDDIEnto, dAnnibEp, KeNiiNiicol: Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus review tanto en esta historia como en "Skin"**

**KSeddie, NataliaHRY, AniTha 3, SEDDIE-015, DIANA, cleoazul, purplehAM138, ilyFamosa y la persona que dejo su review bajo WOW muchas gracias a todos por dejar sus pensamientos acerca de esta historia.**

****Antes de seguir, alguno de ustedes ha leído "Awake" de S Benson o "Full Circle" de TheWrtrInMe. Las dos son unas historias magnificas, están en Drama/Romance son de mis historias favoritas en el momento aunque "Full Circle" ya esta en sus últimos capítulos ='(. Otra historia a la que estoy enganchada en el momento es "Someone like You" de SKRowling esta basada en la canción de Adele (con quien estoy obsesionada desde hace tiempo XD) aunque me prometieron un final diferente a la de la canción, espero me cumplan LoL...****

**Bueno ya dejo mi AN kilométrica y mejor a lo que venimos, aquí les dejo el capitulo 7, espero les guste…**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Summary: Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

"**La decisión"**

Sam despertó algo confundida no lograba ubicar donde se encontraba, poco a poco en cuanto fue recuperando conciencia recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Suspirando se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se aseo un poco y salió de la habitación

Freddie seguía dormido en el sillón de la sala, Sam entro sin hacer ruido no quería molestarlo pues sabia que había conciliado poco sueño al igual que ella. Freddie tenía una expresión triste en su rostro y se veían rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior.

Sam entro a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los dos, huevos, tocino y pancakes. Comenzó a buscar por la cocina los ingredientes y utensilios que necesitaba.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a cocinar cuando sonó el teléfono.

"Hola" dijo Sam

"Hola, ¿Samantha Puckett?" dijo la persona que llamaba

"Si ella habla" respondió Sam

"Buenos días, disculpe que la llame tan temprano, mi nombre es Carter Ford, soy el abogado de los Señores Gibson" dijo el hombre

"Buenos días, Mm, en que puedo ayudarle" pregunto Sam

"Quisiera saber si podría hablar con usted y el Señor Benson" dijo el Lic. Ford

"Claro, usted dígame donde" dijo Sam

"Le parece si nos vemos en una hora, ahí en la casa de los Señores Gibson" pregunto el Licenciado

"Si, esta bien, aquí lo veo" dijo Sam

"Los veo en una hora" dijo el Licenciado y Sam termino la llamada

* * *

><p>Sam estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno cuando Freddie entro a la cocina<p>

"¿Ha llamado alguien?" pregunto Freddie

"Su abogado, ya viene para acá" respondió Sam

"Quiere hablar con nosotros" dijo Sam colocando unos pancakes en la mesa

"Esta bien" contesto Freddie

"El desayuno esta listo" le dijo Sam colocando unos vasos en la mesa

"Gracias" dijo Freddie tomando asiento.

El desayuno transcurrió silenciosamente ni Sam o Freddie pronunciaron palabra, cuando terminaron Freddie se ofreció a lavar los platos como agradecimiento por la comida que había preparado Sam.

* * *

><p>Poco más de una hora después el Licenciado Ford llego y Sam lo paso al comedor para que los tres platicaran.<p>

"Se que es un momento muy difícil para ustedes" comenzó diciendo el Licenciado

"Todos en la firma extrañaremos mucho a Gibby" continuo Ford

"Ahora deben tener muchas preguntas" dijo Ford

"Por Sofía, ambos nos hemos estado pensando en que va a pasar con ella" pregunto Sam

"Lo se, bien ya hice arreglos para su transferencia" contesto Ford

"La familia temporal con la que estuvo anoche, la llevara a SPI, creen que se desarrollara mejor en su propio entorno" dijo Ford

"Primero tienen que ir por ella y venir aquí" agrego Ford

"Entiendo, ¿Quién lo hará?" pregunto Freddie

Esta pregunta desubicó un poco a Ford y los observo detenidamente

"Esperen, ¿Carly y Gibby les hablaron de la estipulación de su custodia?" pregunto Ford

"No" Sam y Freddie respondieron al unísono.

"Bueno, al preparar su testamento, hablamos de quien se haría cargo de Sofía en el lejano caso de que ambos fallecieran, y ellos los nombraron a ustedes" explico Ford

"A ambas partes" añadió Ford

Sam y Freddie se quedaron estáticos por un momento tratando de asimilar lo que el Licenciado Ford acababa de decirles

"Disculpe" dijeron al unísono

"Nos nombraron a los dos" dijo Sam señalando entre ella y Freddie

"¿Puede volver a explicar eso?" dijo Freddie

"Se que así no es como planearon iniciar una familia" dijo Ford

"Debe haber un mal entendido" dijo Sam sorprendida

"No estamos casados" añadió ella

"No, no, no, intentaron arreglarnos una cita y no llegamos ni al restaurante" comento Freddie

"Ni siquiera se si fue una cita. Se porto como un idiota" añadió Sam dándole un golpe en el hombro a Freddie

"Ella ni siquiera es mi tipo" dijo Freddie mientras se sobaba el lugar donde Sam lo había golpeado

"Se que es abrumador, y créanme trate de evitar que lo hicieran, pero ya conocen como era Carly, una vez que se le metía una idea, nada ni nadie podía hacerla cambiar de parecer" defendió Ford

"Pero hay opciones, se pueden negar" añadió Ford

"Por que esto es importante. Es una niña de la que estamos hablando" dijo Ford seriamente

"Un gran compromiso"

Sam y Freddie voltearon a verse uno al otro en el momento en que Ford menciono a la pequeña Sofía. En ese instante los dos se disculparon y salieron de la habitación.

Sam se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. "Oh, Dios Mío, Oh, Dios Mío" se repetía Sam mientras tomaba el vaso de agua sin detenerse.

"Que voy a hacer" se preguntaba Sam

Freddie se dirigió al jardín de la casa. Pateo fuertemente una cubeta que estaba en la escalinata maldiciéndose "No puede ser, no puede ser" repetía Freddie mientras golpeaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso

Minutos después Sam regreso al comedor donde se encontraba Ford, y segundos después Freddie hizo lo mismo.

"Lo siento" dijo Sam penosamente

"Opciones" se limito a decir Freddie

"Usted nos menciono que había otras opciones" añadió Freddie

"Si, esta el hermano de Carly, Spencer" enumero Ford

"Perfecto, creo que el es perfecto" dijo Freddie muy contento

"Luego tenemos a Guppy el hermano de Gibby" siguió Ford

"Escuche lo lamento, nos podemos detener" le dijo Sam apresuradamente

"Si" respondió Ford haciendo una seña con la mano para que continuara

"¿Que tal si uno de los dos, solo uno eligiera honrar la memoria de Carly y Freddie, solo uno?" pregunto Sam

"O los dos. Hipotéticamente" añadió Freddie

"pues los nombraron, arreglaríamos una audiencia, les darían custodia temporal y seria todo" respondió Ford

"En lo económico el estado cubrirá la hipoteca pero solo esa parte, no tenían mucho en cuentas de ahorro" continuo Ford

"Compraron la casa como inversión después de que el padre de Carly falleció, pero aun no hay que adelantarnos, concentrémonos en Sofía"

"Si" dijo Sam

"Claro" comento Freddie

"Sugiero que los dos, se muden aquí en el inter", dijo Ford

"Por Sofía" añadió

"¿Quiere que vivamos juntos?" dijo entre risas Sam

"Si, por Sofía, por ahora, hasta que decidan que hacer" respondió Ford

"Pero creo que es lo mejor" concluyo Ford

* * *

><p>"Muy bien, firme aquí señorita Puckett" dijo la mujer señalándole donde debía firmar<p>

"Claro" contesto Sam tomando la pluma para firmar

"Ahora usted señor Benson" dijo la mujer

Freddie firmo la papelería sin titubeos

"Gracias" les dijo la mujer

Sam y Freddie se quedaron esperando a que llevaran a Sofía con ellos, los minutos eran eternos.

"Ahí esta" dijo Sam poniéndose de pie

"Hola" dijo Sam mientras tomaba a Sofía de los brazos de la trabajadora social

"Hola cielo" le dijo Sam dándole un beso en la frente

"Ay chiquita, que gusto me da verte" le decía Sam mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

Ante esto Sofía rompió en llanto aferrándose de los rizos de Sam.

"Lo se" le decía Sam a Sofía

"Lo se cariño, lo se" Le decía Sam mientras la acercaba mas hacia ella

Freddie observaba todo desde la silla en la que estaba sentado, y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, se puso de pie y camino hacia Sam y Sofía

"Oye mira quien es" dijo Sam a Sofía cuando Freddie había llegado con ellas

"Hola chiquita" le dijo Freddie acariciando su cabecita

Sofía extendió sus brazos hacia Freddie

"¿Quieres ir con el?" le pregunto Sam suavemente

"Ven chiquita" le dijo Freddie mientras abría sus brazos para tomar a Sofía

"Es tu tío Freddie" dijo Sam

Freddie tomo a Sofía entre sus brazos y la pequeña recargo su cabecita en su pecho y Freddie recargo su mentón en ella mientras la acariciaba tratando de consolarla.

Las miradas de Sam y Freddie se cruzaron, en ellas se podía ver dos cosas, una de ellas tristeza y la otra amor, amor por esa pequeña que estaba entre los brazos de Freddie.

Freddie abrió su brazo libre invitando a Sam a unirse a el y a Sofía, Sam sin dudarlo se acerco abrazándolos cuidando de no hacerle daño a la pequeña, estuvieron así por un momento sumergidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Sam rompió el silencio.

"Debemos llevarla a casa" dijo mientras acariciaba a Sofía en la espalda

* * *

><p><strong>AN Este fue el capitulo 7, espero les haya gustado. ****No se si para mañana tendré listo el capitulo 8, pero ojala mañana pueda actualizar la historia =)**

**Como siempre disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**


	8. El Adiós

**Hola, saben… "Se acerca Navidad, se respira puro amor" recuerdo que mi sobrina siempre cantaba esa canción cuando tenia como 5 años XD… Navidad es mi época del año favorita, cuando era niña y me preguntaban cual era mi mes favorito siempre decía tengo dos Diciembre y Marzo, el primero por la Navidad y el segundo porque es cuando cumplo años :p… **

**Por cierto han leído la saga de Ghostgirl?... Yo compre el primer libro hace como 15 días y lo leí como en dos días, y como me gusto hace una semana decidí comprar los otros dos "GhostGirl el Regreso" y "GhostGirl Loca de amor", el regreso me gusto es graciosos y también lo leí como en dos o tres días, ahora voy como en la tercer parte de Loca de amor pero tengo sentimientos encontrados jajaja me gusta pero a la vez no me gusta :S soy complicada diría mi mejor amiga, el libro esta bueno pero hasta ahora no me esta gustando como se esta desarrollando todo, pero ojala el final sea de mi agrado, si quieren algo que leer les recomiendo esa saga aunque hasta ahorita solo recomendaría el 1 y 2 ya cuando termine de leer el 3 que aun no he tenido tanto tiempo de leerlo por eso aun no lo termino, les daré mi opinión**

**Pasando a la historia, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado aunque yo sigo un poco disgustada con él pero bueno los dejo…**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Summary: Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**"El adiós"**

"Realmente no lo pensaron bien" dijo Freddie mientras entraba a la sala donde se encontraba Sam con Sofía quien estaba tomando una siesta en su cuna

"Debemos establecer su horario de siestas" le dijo Sam retirando su vista del libro que estaba leyendo

"¿Qué?" pregunto Freddie

"Es muy importante" dijo Sam

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto Sam percatándose de que Freddie había dicho algo

"Dije que no lo consideraron" respondió Freddie tomando asiento

"¿Carly te dijo algo de esto o Gibby?, porque a mi no me dijeron nada" dijo Freddie algo molesto

"Nop" le respondió Sam tratando de retomar su lectura

"No es la clase de cosas que uno olvida mencionar" dijo Freddie alzando la voz

"Oye Freddie, viste el juego de los Lakers anoche Kobe evadió a un jugador y anoto con un tiro inverso al final, ah por cierto si muero te voy a dejar a ti a mi hija" dijo Freddie muy molesto

Ante esto Sam no pudo evitar rodar los ojos diciéndole "Carly hacia planes, somos parte del plan"

"¿Puedes explicarme el plan?, ¿Tenemos que vivir en esta casa juntos?" pegunto Freddie

"¿Compartir el lugar sin poder dormir juntos?, porque eso suena como un extraño experimento" añadió Freddie

Sam escuchaba todas sus quejas tratando de que no le afectara en lo mas mínimo

"Suponiendo que los dos podamos pagar los gastos de esta casa" dijo Freddie

"Ya oíste al licenciado la hipoteca esta pagada" le dijo Sam cansada de escuchar sus quejas

"¿Que hay del mantenimiento, de los servicios y los impuestos?" le pregunto Freddie

"¿Tienes idea de cuanto costo implica un lugar así?'" continuo Freddie con su lluvia de preguntas

"Gibby era socio menor de una firma, yo no produzco tanto dinero" añadió Freddie frustradamente

"¿Y tu que?, solo haces pan horneado para vivir" dijo el levantándose del sillón

"Tengo una exitosa empresa Freddie, de hecho me va bastante bien" dijo Sam ofendida también levantándose de su asiento

"Si, pues tener un bebe no es igual que tener una pastelería Sam" dijo Freddie dando un paso hacia Sam

"No dije que lo fuera" respondió Sam retóricamente

"Son un caos, destruyen cosas, te muerden, son básicamente perros" dijo Freddie furioso mirando de frente a Sam

Sam estaba apunto de responderle cuando se escucho el llanto de Sofía

"Ves lo que hiciste, la despertaste" dijo Sam con una mirada que aventaba dagas a Freddie

Sam se dirigió hasta Sofía y Freddie tras de ella

"Hola nena" dijo Sam dulcemente

"Hola lindura" le dijo Freddie a Sofía tratando de tomarla entre sus brazos

"¡No!, no la levantes" dijo Sam deteniendo a Freddie

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto Freddie intrigado

"Porque tiene que aprender a auto consolarse, es algo esencial" respondió Sam haciendo dar un paso hacia atrás

"¿Tiene que, que? Le dijo Freddie incrédulo

"Auto consuelo Freddie, acabo de leerlo hace unos minutos"

"Tranquila Sofía, todo esta en orden" decía Sam a la pequeña

Sam y Freddie trataron de tranquilizar a Sofía de diferentes maneras, trataron de hacerla reír, le cantaron una canción, incluso Sam golpeo a Freddie buscando alguna reacción de la pequeña pero nada funcionaba.

"Tal vez tiene hambre, sabes que voy a darle de comer" dijo Sam tomando a Sofía entre sus brazos

"Pero creí que no ibas a cargarla" le dijo Freddie en tono molesto

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, Sam puso a Sofía en su silla alta para poder prepararle algo para que comiera.

Los minutos pasaron y Sam seguía preparándole algo a la niña

"No es una critica culinaria Sam" le dijo Freddie desesperando porque estaba tomando mucho tiempo en preparar algo para Sofía

"Lo se Freddie" dijo Sam

"Pero no le voy a dar cualquier cosa" añadió

"No te preocupes pequeña, tu tía Sam va a alimentarte en cualquier momento" dijo Freddie acercándose al refrigerador

"Esperemos sea antes de tu cumpleaños" añadió sarcásticamente tomando una cerveza

"Y dime que efectos tiene ella en tus esperanzas de desposar a alguien y tener un bebe" le dijo Freddie

"Has pensado en eso" dijo Freddie dando un trago a su cerveza

"Una mujer de tu edad tiene que esforzarse, compitiendo por los sujetos que no son un asco" añadió Freddie tomando otro trago

"Perdón, dijiste una mujer de mi edad" contesto Sam muy molesta y ofendida

"Entre los solteros, ni siquiera calificarías de soltera, ¿Te digo lo que serias?"

"complicada, mas que complicada" dijo Freddie

"No sabes nada de mi Freddie" le dijo ella molesta apuntándolo con el cuchillo que traía en la mano

Freddie levanto las manos en señal de rendimiento y Sam regreso a preparar la comida para Sofía

"¿Por qué estas tratando de convencerme para no protegerla Freddie?" le pregunto ella intrigada

"No es eso, estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ella" respondió el

"No, estas haciendo lo que es mejor para ti Freddie" dijo ella encarándolo

"No, lo mejor para ella y sabes que no somos nosotros" le dijo Freddie mirándola a los ojos

"Amaban a Sofía mas que nada en el mundo, y entre todos los demás nos nombraron a nosotros" le respondió Sam

"A nosotros" añadió Sam dirigiéndose a Sofía para darle de comer

Sam le daba de comer a Sofía pero ella se negaba a probarlo.

"Vamos Sofía prueba esto, se que te va a encantar" decía Sam

"Solo pruébalo, te va a gustar, solo un poco"

Sam trato por aproximadamente 10 minutos de darle de comer a Sofía, al punto en que Sam termino con papilla en su mejilla derecha y su cabello rubio tenia un bello tono zanahoria.

Freddie la observaba como intentaba alimentar a Sofía pero ella simplemente se negaba, cuando en uno de los estantes se encontró un tarro de galletas. Camino hasta Sofía abrió el tarro y dejo caer unas cuantas galletas frente a ella.

Al verlas a Sofía se le iluminaron los ojos y tomando una de las galletas se la llevo a la boca.

"Aun crees que somos lo mejor para ella" Freddie le dijo a Sam

* * *

><p>Sam miraba a su alrededor, el lugar estaba concurrido tantas caras desconocidas para ella, Sofía se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, Freddie sentado a su derecha escuchando atentamente.<p>

"Quisiera decir este poema en memoria de mi hermanita Carly & Gibby" dijo Spencer aclarando un poco la garganta

"Ocaso y estrella del atardecer  
>¡Y una clara llamada para mí!<br>Que no haya lamento por la barra  
>En mi momento de zarpar<p>

Sino una marea que al moverse parece dormida  
>Marea alta sin sonido ni espuma<br>Cuando lo que surgió de lo mas hondo  
>Vuelve allá de donde vino<p>

Crepúsculo y campana del atardecer  
>¡Y después las tinieblas!<br>Que no haya tristeza de despedida  
>En mi momento de embarcar<p>

Pues por muy lejos de nuestros confines del tiempo y espacio,  
>Que me pueda llevar la corriente<br>Espero ver a mi piloto cara a cara  
>Una vez atravesada la barra"<p>

"Te amo hermanita, te voy a extrañar" dijo Spencer al final

"Gibby eras como un hermanito para mi, te extrañare" añadió

"Ahora Sam y Freddie dirán unas palabras" dijo Spencer antes de tomar asiento

Sam se levanto con Sofía en sus brazos y Freddie tras de ella.

"Gracias a todos por asistir" dijo Sam a los presentes mientras Freddie tomaba a la pequeña de sus brazos.

Sam trato de continuar pero no pudo las emociones tomaron lo mejor de ella en ese momento, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, por su mente pasaron todos esos buenos momentos que había pasado junto a ellos, desde el día en que había conocido a Carly en la universidad, las veces que fue su hombro para llorar en especial cuando termino con Frankie el primer novio duradero de Sam, recordó cuando Carly llego emocionada y le conto que había conocido a un chico muy peculiar, que tal vez Gibby era muy diferente a todos los chicos con los que había salido, pero algo en el realmente le atraía.

Sam retomo fuerzas para continuar "Conocí a Carly cuando estudiábamos juntas en la universidad"

"Siempre fue la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida" continuo

"Su personalidad era alegre y amigable, siempre tenia una sonrisa para todos incluso para aquellos a los que no conocía" hizo una ligera pausa

"Su sueño siempre fue el encontrar un hombre que la amara sinceramente y formar una familia junto a él"

"Hoy puedo decir que ese sueño se hizo realidad, encontró al hombre que la amo incondicionalmente y le dio el mejor regalo en la vida, Sofía" dijo Sam dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sofía que se encontraba en los brazos de Freddie

"Algún día nos volveremos a ver, los extrañare" dijo Sam dejando rodar las lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Era el turno de Freddie para decir unas palabras en honor a Gibby, Sam tomo a Sofía de sus brazos para que él pudiera hablar pero con todas las emociones que tenia en ese momento le fue imposible.

Volteando a ver el ataúd de Gibby respiro hondo y se limito a decir "Te voy a extrañar amigo" acariciando con su mano el ataúd y dejándola por un momento.

Sam tomo su mano libre acariciándola, el la miro fijamente y ella le mostro una ligera sonrisa de aliento, Freddie respiro hondo y continuo.

"Aun recuerdo como se conocieron Carly y Gibby" dijo Freddie con una ligera sonrisa

"Gibby tenia un viaje de negocios a Italia, no quería ir solo y me pidió que lo acompañara"

"Al principio no quería hacerlo pero me insistió tanto que acepte"

"El día en que llegamos a Verona, yo me fui directo al hotel estaba muy cansado, pero Gibby decidió ir a conocer la ciudad"

"Y cuando paseaba por la ciudad escucho hablar de 'La Casa de Julieta', así que después de pensarlo un poco decidió ir a visitarla"

"Me conto que en el momento que entro al lugar, vio a una chica castaña parada en el balcón recitando la famosa frase de Shakespeare" dijo Freddie dirigiendo su mirada a los ataúdes

"Que era la mujer mas perfecta que había visto y que en ese momento supo que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella" Freddie hizo una pausa

"Se puso al pie del balcón y recito la frase de Romeo -Llámame sólo «amor» que este será como mi nuevo bautismo-"dijo provocando risas entre los presentes

"Siempre fue un romántico" dijo encogiendo los hombros

"Y ese fue el comienzo de su amor" añadió él

"El cual se que durara mas allá de nuestro tiempo y espacio" dijo Freddie sonriendo

"Carly. Gibby, los extrañare y tengan por seguro que Sam y yo siempre hablaremos de ustedes a Sofía" dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Sam & Sofía

"Ella nunca olvidara a sus padres".

Sam y Freddie quienes seguían con sus manos entrelazadas tomaron asiento para continuar con el sepelio.

Muchas lagrimas fueron derramadas esa tarde entre los presentes, el momento del ultimo adiós había llegado, antes de que los ataúdes descendieran Spencer, Guppy, Freddie, Sam y Sofía se acercaron a ellos cada uno depositando una rosa blanca y una roja.

* * *

><p>Algunas de las personas que asistieron al sepelio, acudieron a la casa de Gibby y Carly a tomar un pequeño refrigerio.<p>

"Fue un hermoso funeral. No sabia como se conocieron" dijo Duke a su grupo de amigos

"Ay, la historia sobre Italia, no es hermosa" dijo Missy

"¿Que ira a pasar con la bebe saben algo?" pregunto Missy

"Ah, si, ¿No te enteraste?" respondió Wendy

"Nombraron a dos de sus amigos"

"¿Recuerdas a aquella repostera?", añadió

"¿Y aquel súper sexy que siempre huele rico y esta sudoroso?" dijo Steven por lo cual Griffin lo miro ofendido

"Si" dijo Missy pícaramente

"¿Y andará por aquí?" pregunto en un tono seductor

"¿Como que rico y sudoroso?" pregunto Nevel algo confundido

* * *

><p>Sam estaba acomodando más bocadillos en la mesa cuando vio a Freddie y decidió acercarse a él<p>

"Freddie" dijo Sam susurrando

"Son demasiados" le dijo la preocupación era visible en su voz

"Tranquila, solo tenemos que encontrar uno" dijo Freddie

* * *

><p>"Eres Guppy el hermano de Gibby, ¿Cierto?" Pregunto Freddie a una pareja<p>

"Oye, niño no te subas ahí" dijo un hombre de cabellera castaña reprendiendo a un niño

"¿Quién es ese Tyler?" pregunto Guppy a su mujer mientras Freddie esperaba a que le respondieran su pregunta

"Mason" le respondió la mujer

"Mason siéntate enseguida, hazlo ahora" dijo Guppy enojado

"Disculpa ya sabes como son los niños" le dijo a Freddie

"Si" respondió Freddie con poca seguridad

"Y mas cuando son 8" añadió Guppy

"¿Ocho hijos?" pregunto Freddie incrédulo

"¿Tienen ocho hijos?"

"Nueve, cielo" respondió su esposa

"Ah claro, nueve" dijo Guppy con pesar

"Un equipo de Béisbol" añadió Guppy bromeando

"Si" dijo Freddie incrédulo

* * *

><p>"Es muy bueno para Sofía que pueda ver a su tío" dijo Sam señalando a la pequeña que estaba sentada en el suelo jugando a un lado de ellos<p>

"Es idéntica a Carly" dijo Spencer, la tristeza evidente en su voz mientras tomaba un aparato extraño que estaba en la mesita de café

"Yo creo que es idéntica a ti" respondió Freddie quien estaba sentado a un lado de Sam

"¿Así que estas viviendo en Miami ahora?" le pregunto Sam

"Porque nosotros esperábamos, dado que Sofía es tu única sobrina" dijo Freddie

"Bueno al parecer seria lo mas sensato" añadió Freddie

Spencer los estaba viendo tratando de descifrar que querían decirle cuando el aparto que tenia en sus manos estalla esporádicamente generando llamas que recorren rápidamente la corbata que traía puesta.

Freddie se levanto de su asiento rápidamente tratando de apagar el pequeño fuego, mientras Sam corrió a tomar a Sofía entre sus brazos.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Sam a Spencer

"Si" respondió el

"Aun sigo sin entender como es que haces explotar las cosas" le dijo Sam después de que el susto inicial se desvaneció

"Ni yo" le dijo Spencer agachando la cabeza

* * *

><p>Ya se habían retirado todas las personas que habían asistido al funeral, Sofía dormía plácidamente en su habitación, Sam estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con el monitor de bebe a su lado derecho.<p>

Freddie se aproxima a ella con un par de cervezas en la mano y le tiende una a Sam mientras toma asiento a su lado.

"Bueno nuestras opciones son el que crea fuego esporádicamente o el de la familia de nueve hijos" dijo Freddie tomando un trago de su cerveza

"Al menos Guppy sabe como mantenerlos vivos" añadió Freddie lo cual provoco que Sam le dirigiera una mirada asesina

"Spencer definitivamente no" dijo Sam exhalando fuertemente viendo la botella entre sus manos

"¿Entonces?" pregunto Freddie

Sam giro su cabeza mirando a los ojos sin pronunciar palabras

"Estamos perdidos" dijo Freddie resignado

* * *

><p><strong>AN Creo que dejare este capitulo hasta aquí, aun no me convence pero lo publique así porque si no me tardare una eternidad en actualizar, el próximo capitulo lo subiré el jueves.**

**Por cierto el poema que leyó Spencer se llama "Crossing The Bar" de Alfred Lord Tennyson, se me hace mucho mas bonito en ingles que en español, el poema lo escribió en sus últimos días, la barra viene siendo la línea que divide la vida de la muerte, en el pide que no lloren por el en su momento de partir, cuando habla acerca de su "piloto" es la metáfora que uso para referirse a Dios, este poema me gusta porque lo escuche en uno de mis programas favoritos en mi adolescencia (No soy tan joven como para ver iCarly algo pasadita del cuarto de siglo XD) Las Hijas de McLeod en el episodio llamado "The Long Goodbye" ese es uno de mis favoritos gira en torno a la muerte de uno de los personajes principales Claire es muy conmovedor (como verán me gusta el drama). Nuevamente espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y como ya les dije tratare de actualizar el jueves.**

**Que tengan una excelente semana.**

**Como siempre disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**


	9. Consejos

**Hola… Antes de pasar al capitulo ya escucharon que habrá nuevo episodio para el 31-12-11 estrenan "iStill Psycho" aunque no creo poder verlo en vivo, pero seguro lo veré en el 2012 :p Gracias por los reviews, alertas o favoritos =)-**

**SEDDIEnto: Apoco hay un FF de Ghostgirl?, tendré que leerla, creo suponer quien podría ser cada personaje :p, por cierto que buen gusto tiene tu mamá, Las Hijas de McLeod era un muy buen programa, bueno después de que murió Claire no fue lo mismo solo me gusto hasta como dos temporadas después, al final ya ninguno de los dos personajes principales salieron y no le encontré sentido.**

**Bueno ahora si los dejo con el capitulo 9 "Consejos" **

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Summary: Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam y Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

"**Consejos"**

Los días transcurrieron sin contratiempos, Sam y Freddie estaban aprendiendo sobre la marcha la responsabilidad que era el que otra persona dependiera de ellos, lo cual no había sido nada fácil hasta ahora.

Sam, Freddie, Sofía y Carter Ford, estaban sentados esperando a ser llamados

"Siguiente caso con respecto a Sofía Gibson, caso numero 0203-21" dijo un hombre

Sam y Freddie se pusieron de pie junto a Ford para pasar al frente

"De acuerdo" dijo la juez

"Señor Ford, leí su informe junto con el testamento de Carly y Charles Gibson" continuo la juez mientras Sam y Freddie tomaban asiento

"De pie" susurro Ford dirigiéndose a Sam y Freddie

Sam y Freddie permanecieron de pie mientras la juez seguía hablando

"Dado que fueron nombrados tutores, no veo razón para desechar los deseos de los padres" dijo la juez levantando la mirada del expediente

"Sin embargo el permiso" la juez fue interrumpida por un ruido

Sofía había dejado caer sus galletitas y Sam se agacho a recogerlas

"No ya no sirven déjalas ahí" le dijo Freddie agachándose

"Como las voy a dejar ahí tiradas" le respondió Sam

"Perdón su señoría" dijo Ford apenado

"Oigan, dejemos las galletas quiero que se levanten" dijo Ford enérgicamente a Sam y Freddie

"Perdón su señoría" dijeron Sam y Freddie poniéndose de pie

"Retomemos" dijo la juez

"Les concedo la custodia legal y física de Sofía Samantha Gibson-Shay" continuo

"A Samantha Puckett y Freward Benson" concluyo la juez

"¿Es todo?, ¿No va a preguntarnos nada?" dijo Freddie dirigiéndose a la juez

"Podríamos ser traficantes o depredadores sexuales" añadió

"Claro que" dijo Sam incrédula por lo que Freddie acababa de decir

"¿Son proxenetas o traficantes?" interrumpió la juez

"No, su señoría, no" dijo Sam golpeando a Freddie fuertemente en el hombro

"Vámonos" dijo Ford tomando a Freddie del brazo y sacándolo del juzgado familiar

* * *

><p>"Boom, siguiente caso" dijo Freddie enfadado con Sofía en sus brazos mientras entraban a su habitación<p>

"Tomen a un niño, tenemos de sobra" continuo dejando a Sofía en su cuna

"¿Donde esta el pato que ella adora y que a mi me vuelve loca?" dijo Sam mientras buscaba entre su bolso frenéticamente

"Es que no lo entiendo" dijo Freddie sin prestar atención a lo que dijo Sam

"Muchas me dicen -¡Ay, Freddie! Olvídate del condón-"

"Yo digo que no y como quiera termino con una niña al final" dijo Freddie volteando a ver a Sam quien le estaba dando un patito a Sofía

"Escucha hay que hacer un calendario, tengo trabajo mañana" dijo Sam interrumpiendo a Freddie

"Hueles eso" pregunto Freddie repentinamente

"Creo que se hizo del baño" dijo Sam señalando a Sofía

"Pues tienes que cambiarla" dijo Freddie tomándola para ponerla en su cambiador

Sam se acerco a ellos y los dos solo veían a Sofía

"Bueno, adelante" dijo Freddie dándole un palmada a Sam

"¿Qué?" dijo ella

"¿Yo porque?, solo porque soy mujer" pregunto ofendida

"Si" respondió Freddie

"No" dijo Sam retóricamente

"Yo no puedo" se defendió Freddie

"Escucha Freddie, yo no pienso cambiar pañales sola por los próximos dos años" ataco Sam

"Bien tranquilízate, ni que fuera" dijo Freddie acercando sus manos a Sofía

Freddie se quedo estático con sus manos en el pañal de Sofía

"¿Que es lo que haces?" pregunto Sam

"No lo se" dijo Freddie

"No es lo mismo que quitarle un sostén a una chica, le estoy quitando el pañal a un bebe" añadió

"No es nada del otro mundo" dijo ella

"Solo despega las orillas"

Freddie despego las orillas y un olor hediondo inundo la habitación

"¡Que asco!" dijo Sam tapándose la nariz

"¡Que horror!" dijo Freddie alejándose de Sofía

"No come tanto como para hacer eso" dijo Freddie sorprendido

"Comió dos pedazos de macarrón" añadió

"Apúrate" dijo Sam

Freddie se volvió a acercar a Sofía cuando escucho el timbre de la casa

"Están tocando" dijo Freddie saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

"No me dejes aquí" grito Sam pero Freddie ya se había ido

* * *

><p>Freddie abrió la puerta y frente a el se encontraban, Wendy, Nevel, Duke, Missy, Steve y Griffin<p>

"¡Hola!, Que tal es una sorpresa" dijo Wendy

"El atleta, Miss Pensilvania, los dos papas" dijo Freddie señalando a cada uno

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Freddie

"Solo les traemos comida preparada y esas cosas" dijo Wendy señalando los refractarios que estaba cargando Nevel

"Pasen" dijo Freddie retirándose de la puerta para que pudieran entrar

"No somos inoportunos" dijo Missy seductoramente tocando el bíceps de Freddie

"No para nada" dijo Freddie tragando un poco de saliva

Sam venia bajando las escaleras con Sofía en sus brazos cuando saludo a todos "Hola, no me los esperaba"

Todos se le quedaron viendo extraño a Sam, ella se sintió un poco incomoda, Freddie le hacia una seña pero ella no la entendía

"¿Qué pasa porque me ven así?" pregunto Sam mientras Freddie tomaba a Sofía de sus brazos

"Cielo, tienes caca en la mejilla" le dijo Wendy

Sam rápidamente trato de limpiarse la mejilla muy apenada y subió las escaleras para lavarse la cara.

"Ya vuelvo, están en su casa" dijo Freddie subiendo tras Sam

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Freddie tocando a la puerta del baño

"Si" dijo Sam abriendo la puerta

"¿Segura?" pregunto Freddie

Sam asintio la cabeza timidamente

"Llevare a Sofía a tomar una siesta, te veo abajo" le dijo Freddie con una sonrisa de lado

"Esta bien" Sam no pudo evitar sonreírle

* * *

><p>Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, habían terminado de comer lo que había llevado Wendy, Sam venia de la cocina donde acababa de dejar los últimos platos sucios y Freddie estaba sirviendo un poco de vino tinto para la sobre mesa.<p>

"Y como les va con Sofía" pregunto Duke

"Se ven cansados" añadió Missy

"Eso es gracias a no dormir" respondió Freddie con un poco de humor en su voz

Sam solo asintió la cabeza soltando una ligera carcajada

"No te ves cansado" dijo Steve coquetamente a Freddie mientras le tomaba el bíceps derecho, hecho que lo dejo un poco incomodo

"No se preocupen, dejaran de dormir como por la siguiente década" dijo Wendy en tono de broma

"Muy cierto" añadió Missy

"Y no olvidar que jamás les van a gustar las canciones infantiles" dijo Nevel

"Si supiera donde viven Los Wiggels" dijo Nevel haciendo una pausa, "Que créanme lo averiguare" dijo decididamente

"Los buscaría y los asesinaría con un AK-47" dijo provocando risas

"Hablo en serio" añadió seriamente

"No se preocupen, equivocarse es normal" dijo Wendy dirigiendo su mirada a Sam y Freddie

"Es cierto" añadió Missy

"Si, tuvimos nueve meses para prepararnos y aun así metimos la pata mas de la mitad de las veces" dijo Nevel

"Aun lo sigue haciendo" añadió Wendy en un tono dulce viendo a su esposo, el cual se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

"Ya hablando en serio hay dos cosas que necesitan saber" dijo Wendy seriamente

"La primera es que necesitan una niñera" enumero Wendy

"Es esencial" dijo Missy

"Cierto, un refuerzo siempre es importante" añadió Griffin

"Y la segunda que también es muy importante" dijo Wendy

"Es tener muchas toallas"

"¿Toallas?" preguntaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo provocando que se dieran miradas asesinas

"Desechables" dijo Wendy

"Ah, comprendo" dijo Freddie

"Otra cosa importante, nunca pero por nada en el mundo, compren en Shop Now" dijo Griffin

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron Sam y Freddie simultáneamente por segunda ocasión por lo cual Sam le dio una cachetada a Freddie diciendo "Deja de hacer eso"

Freddie no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y le devolvió la cachetada ganando una cachetada mas por parte de Sam

"Podrías dejar de golpearme" dijo Freddie furioso

"Solo si dejas de hablar al mismo tiempo que yo" contesto Sam

Freddie estaba apunto de responderle pero Griffin lo interrumpió

"Como decía, en Shop Now nunca encuentras leche ni las toallitas húmedas que no tienen alcohol"

"Cuando compren Tempra que sea infantil" Duke dijo

"Nada de plásticos y los vasos desechables que no tengan químicos" dijo Missy

Freddie y Sam trataban de asimilar todos los tips que les estaban dando pero para ellos eran abrumadoras tantas precauciones que debían tomar de ahora en adelante.

Freddie no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Sam y al percatarse de que ella tenia en su rostro la misma expresión de el le daba una mezcla de confort y preocupación, como era que iban a cuidar a Sofía si no tenían la mínima idea de lo que era considerado básico en la crianza de un infante.

Sam por su parte esta confundida pero haciendo nota mental de cada cosa que estaba escuchando en esa habitación, lo que debe y no debe hacer con respecto al cuidado de Sofía lo cual a su parecer se iba complicando mas con cada minuto que pasaba.

"Se que Carly quería que Sofía asistiera a la preescolar "Vicente Huidobro", así que deberían comenzar a hacer donaciones" dijo Griffin sacándolos de sus pensamientos

"Desde ayer" añadió Wendy entre risas

Sam volteo a ver a Freddie preocupada, "Tal vez seria mejor que empezáramos a anotar todo esto" dijo Sam algo preocupada

"Claro, claro" dijo Freddie levantándose torpemente de la mesa para buscar algo donde apuntar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Aquí termina el capitulo 9, espero les haya gustado, y si no saben quienes son Los Wiggles no saben los afortunados que son jajaja recuerdo que mi sobrino los amaba cuando tenia entre 1-3 ahora tiene casi 6 y lo mejor es que esa etapa quedo atrás, otro dato curioso que sinceramente no tiene nada de curioso, pero no lo puedo dejar pasar es que el único kínder que se me ocurrió fue en el que yo estuve "Vicente Huidobro" :p**

**La siguiente actualización no estoy segura cuando será porque con mi bloqueo del capitulo 8 no tengo ninguno avanzado así que voy haciéndolo sobre la marcha, espero este fin de semana adelantar unos cuantos.**

**Como siempre disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**


	10. Unnamed

**Hola… Espero estén bien, aquí les traigo el capitulo 10 que se llama "Unnamed" porque no se me ocurrió ningún titulo para este capitulo :S… Sin mas que decir pasemos a la historia, ojala les guste…**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Summary: Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

"**Unnamed"**

Al día siguiente de la visita de Wendy y compañía, Sam y Freddie comenzaron a poner en marcha los consejos que les habían dado.

Primero se dedicaron a checar que todos los seguros para bebe que habían puesto Gibby y Carly por toda la casa estuvieran funcionando correctamente, dedicaron horas a eso y llegaron a una conclusión, los seguros funcionaban perfectamente, tan perfecto que algunos ni ellos mismos podían abrirlos.

"Como es que podían abrir este cajón" decía Freddie esforzándose arduamente para abrir el cajón donde guardaban las papitas, galletas dulces, en si comida nada saludable

"Tienes que presionar y después jalar" le decía Sam divertida con la situación

"Ya lo se" le dijo Freddie

"Crees que no lo he estado haciendo en los últimos minutos" añadió haciendo un esfuerzo mas

Después de varios intentos mas Freddie logro abrir el cajón "Al fin" dijo con alivio

"Este esfuerzo me dio hambre" dijo Freddie tomando una bolsa de papas, pero cuando se disponía a cerrarlo dijo "Creo que tomare también las galletas"

"Mejor tomare mas cosas, no se cuando podre abrirlo nuevamente" pensó

* * *

><p>Sam y Freddie estaban sentados en la sala, papas en el lado derecho, galletas al izquierdo, una bolsa de dulces de regaliz y dos pepi colas, listos para preparar el calendario que les recomendó Missy, ahora tendrán que organizarse para cuidar a Sofía.<p>

"Yo la cuido el Lunes y martes de la próxima semana" dijo Sam escribiendo su nombre en dichos días

"Yo la cuido miércoles y jueves" dijo Freddie

"El Viernes también la cuidaras" añadió Sam

"¡No!, imposible" le dijo Freddie

"Pues lo siento mucho Freddie, pero tendrás que cancelar la cita que tengas" dijo Sam molesta

"¿Cual cita?" pregunto el

"La que de seguro tendrás con alguna de tus amigas tontas" le dijo Sam, en un tono que si Freddie no supiera que lo odiaba podría decir que indicaba celos

"No tengo ninguna cita, ese día hay juego de los Mavericks" dijo Freddie ofendido

"No puedo cancelar, es mi trabajo" añadió

"¡Oh!" Se limito Sam a responder

Freddie y Sam solo se miraban pensando como podían solucionar este pequeño problema

"Ya se" dijo Freddie

"¿Porque no llamamos a Tasha?"

"Buena idea" le dijo Sam con una sonrisa

"Entonces el viernes Tasha" dijo Sam escribiendo su nombre

"¿Planes para el fin de semana?" le pregunto Sam

"No ninguno, ¿Tu?" respondió el

"No, entonces Sábado y Domingo la cuidaremos los dos" dijo Sam anotando ambos nombre en el calendario

"¿Y la siguiente semana la organizaremos ya? o ¿hasta después?" pregunto Freddie

"Con forme la marcha" respondió Sam

* * *

><p>"Vamos preciosa, solo un bocado mas" decía Sam a Sofía mientras trataba de alimentarla<p>

Sofía se rehusaba a probar la comida que le había preparado Sam y estallo en llanto

"Se que no te gusta" le dijo Sam derrotada

"Pero es saludable"

"Y rico" dijo Sam llevándose un bocado

"A quien engaño sabe horrible" le dijo Sam escupiendo la comida

"¿Que te parece un poco de jamón?" pregunto a Sofía quien la veía intrigada

"¡Oh por Dios!" dijo Sam llevándose la mano al pecho

"No me digas que no sabes que es el jamón" añadió indignada

"Ven Sofía" dijo tomando a la niña

"Ahora vas a conocer uno de los manjares de la vida" dijo Sam dirigiéndose a la cocina

Sam dejo a Sofía sentada en su silla alta y se dispuso a tomar un poco de jamón del refrigerador. Sofía veía cada uno de los movimientos de Sam con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y cara de intriga, si pudiera hablar no dudaría en preguntarle a Sam que estaba haciendo

"Listo" dijo Sam aproximándose a Sofía

"Veras que es lo mas rico que probaras en tu vida" añadió poniendo un plato con jamón frente a Sofía

Sofía veía el plato y después a Sam dudosa de tomar lo que le ofrecía Sam, pero aun así se llevo un pedazo a la boca y después de probarlo sonrió a Sam

"Te lo dije" comento Sam orgullosa, mientras Sofía llevaba mas jamón a su boca

* * *

><p>Era un jueves por la tarde y Freddie se encontraba cuidando a Sofía, acababa de alimentarla y se disponían a ver un poco de Televisión. Freddie buscando entre la guía de canales se encontró que estaban transmitiendo un partido de Los Spurs así que sin dudarlo comenzó a verlo.<p>

Sofía estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de Freddie, los minutos habían avanzado y todo parecía perfecto pero repentinamente Sofía comenzó a llorar, Freddie pensó que necesitaba un cambio de pañal así que la tomo y se la llevo a su habitación, después de unas semanas de cuidar a Sofía, ya se había acostumbrado a todo lo que implicaba un cambio de pañal y podría decirse que en poco tiempo será un experto en la metería, todo transcurrió sin contratiempos y regresaron al sillón a seguir viendo el juego.

Los minutos pasaron y Sofía comenzó a llorar, "¿Que pasa pequeña?" pregunto Freddie

Sofía solo señalaba a la televisión, Freddie en un principio no comprendía, pero después de unos segundos capto lo que le molestaba a Sofía

"¡Oh!" dijo Freddie

"¿No te gusta lo que estamos viendo?" pregunto y la pequeña asintió con la cabeza

Freddie comenzó a cambiarle de canal y Sofía no dejaba de llorar, estaba comenzando a desesperarse al no saber que quería ver Sofía, hasta que llego a un canal que hubiera preferido no haber pasado y Sofía comenzó a aplaudir.

"¿Quieres ver eso?" le pregunto Freddie con esperanza de que no quisiera ver eso

Sofía aplaudió mas fuerte, Freddie tratando de hacerla cambiar de parecer regreso al canal donde estaban pasando el partido de Los Spurs

"No te gusta más esto" dijo Freddie esperanzado pero Sofía comenzó a llorar nuevamente

"Es mejor que lo del otro canal" insistió Freddie provocando que Sofía llorar aun mas fuerte si eso era posible

"Esta bien" dijo Freddie cambiando de canal

"Los Wiggles serán" añadió resignado

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y Sam y Freddie se estaban coordinando mejor para cuidar a Sofía, no se podía negar que existieron varias discusiones porque Freddie borraba su nombre del calendario y escribía el de Sam en su lugar, de hecho hubo muchas discusiones por eso, e incluso en una ocasión Sam le hizo la misma jugada, Freddie se hizo cargo de Sofía prácticamente por una semana completa y no lo noto, así o mas despistado podría ser este hombre se pregunto Sam por toda esa semana.<p>

"Muy bien, eso es Sofía linda" dijo Sam tomando a Sofía de su cuna

"A bañarnos, a bañarnos"

Freddie ya la esperaba en el baño con todo listo para bañar a Sofía, desde su patito de hule con el cual no podía dejar de bañarse, hasta la ropa que le pondrían al terminar.

"Vamos pequeña" dijo Freddie mientras tomaba a Sofía de los brazos de Sam

Sam tomo la regadera de mano y comenzó a mojar la cabeza y cuerpo de Sofía, mientras Freddie tenía los brazos extendidos sosteniendo fuertemente a la niña para que pudieran bañarla.

"Eso es, te gusta verdad" le decía Sam mientras la mojaba un poco mas, a lo cual Sofía reacciono con una ola de carcajadas

"Solo a la bebe" dijo Freddie cuando Sam sin intención lo mojo un poco

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sam tomo esta oportunidad para mojar a Freddie y con un movimiento de su muñeca lo empapo

"Solo a la bebe" repitió Freddie entre risas y Sam volvió a mojarlo

Con una mano sosteniendo a Sofía, Freddie tomo la regadera de las manos de Sam y la volteo hacia ella mojándola

"¡Para!" le dijo Sam haciendo una cruz con los brazos sobre su cara tratando de protegerse

Freddie volvió a mojarla, Sam se acerco a el tratando de quitarle la regadera de la mano pero no pudo, porque Freddie levanto la mano sobre su cabeza y él siendo mas alto que ella por mas que se estiro no logro agarrarla.

Freddie creyó haberle ganado y cuando bajo la mano para volver a mojarla sin darse cuenta Sam le quito la regadera y lo mojo y en ese instante Freddie no pudo evitar carcajearse y Sam junto con el.

"Creo que hay que terminar de bañar a esta señorita" dijo Freddie entre risas

"Tienes razón" dijo Sam calmándose un poco

"Vamos Sofía hay que terminar de bañarte" dijo Freddie sentando a la niña en la bañera

Sofía tomo el patito de hule que estaba en la bañera y comenzó a jugar con el mientras Sam le enjuagaba la cabeza

"¡Oh, No!" dijo Sam repentinamente

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto Freddie

"Conozco esa cara" dijo ella señalando a Sofía

"¡Oh no!" dijo Freddie viendo a Sofía

"Es su cara de popo" dijo Sam mientras Freddie tomaba a Sofía entre sus brazos para llevarla al retrete

Sam estaba forcejeando con el retrete no podía abrirlo "Odio esta cosa" dijo tratando de quitar el seguro una vez mas

"Apúrate" le dijo Freddie algo asustado

Sam sabia que el tiempo se les terminaba y volteando a ver a todos lados buscaba algo donde Sofía podría hacer del baño, pero no encontró nada

"Lo siento" dijo Sam acercando sus manos a Freddie

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto el justo cuando ella tomo su clásica gorra gris de la cabeza

"No, mi gorra" respondió Freddie pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sam logro poner la gorra justo a tiempo

"Tengo esa gorra desde la secundaria" dijo Freddie

"Te la lavare" dijo Sam carcajeándose dejándose caer al piso

"Si, es muy gracioso, ha ha ha" dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

"Lo siento" dijo Sam sin dejar de reír

Freddie no pudo evitar carcajearse al escuchar a Sam reír, tenia la risa mas contagiosa que el había escuchado en toda su vida

"Creo que es mejor tirarla" dijo Sam botando la gorra de Freddie a la basura

"Cierto" contesto el entre risas

Los dos estuvieron ahí carcajeándose por un rato, tan contagiosas eran sus risas que Sofía comenzó a reírse también, estaban tan felices los tres.

Freddie le tendió su mano a Sam para ayudarla a levantarse, Sam con una sonrisa tomo su mano pero no duro más que escasos segundos porque en ese mismo instante dirigió su mirada a Sofía

"¿Que es eso?" pregunto Sam preocupada

"¿Qué?" respondió Freddie

"Ese bulto" dijo ella

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Freddie

"Esto" dijo Sam señalando una protuberancia que tenia Sofía en el abdomen

"Es su ombligo" le respondió Freddie

"No es otra cosas" dijo ella preocupada

Freddie trataba de ver a Sofía pero siendo sincero el tampoco sabia de que se trataba, estaba preocupado

"Eso no estaba ahí hace unos días" dijo Sam levantando su mirada y cruzándola con la de Freddie. Y la mirada de ambos decía una sola cosa "Algo esta mal"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Este es el capitulo 10, espero les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar el jueves o viernes. Nos vemos en el capitulo 11… Que tengan una excelente semana**

**Como siempre disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**


	11. Una Visita Inesperada

**Hola, ya es viernes a poco mas de una semana para Navidad =)…**

**Gracias a KiArA, jennmcfan, SEDDIEnto & cleoazul por los reviews.**

**Con respecto a tu pregunta cleoazul, el motivo por el que pongo que "Bajo el mismo techo" no me pertenece es porque la trama es de dicha película…**

**Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo 11 =)**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Summary: Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

"**Una Visita Inesperada"**

Sam estaba en la sala de espera de la clínica del pediatra de Sofía, al finalizar de bañarla llamo inmediatamente para solicitar una cita, Freddie no había podido acompañarla ya que tenia una junta muy importante. Los dos estaban muy preocupados ya que no sabían de qué se trataba.

"Sofía Gibson" dijo una joven enfermera

"Aquí" dijo Sam poniéndose de pie

"Pase, el doctor estará con usted en unos minutos" respondió la joven

Sam paso al consultorio y tomo asiento con Sofía en sus brazos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

"Bueno" dijo Sam en el auricular

"¿Como que hay un problema?" pregunto Sam alzando la voz

"¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlos son uno de nuestros mejores clientes" dijo Sam molesta

"Tienes que buscar una solución Brad" Dijo ella aun mas molesta

"Lleva algo que sabemos le gustara a la gente"

"Algo envuelto en tocino, eso nunca falla" dijo apresuradamente

"No se te olvide llevar champiñones volován, hay que pensar en los vegetarianos" añadió

Sam seguía sumergida en su conversación telefónica que por poco no nota que entro un doctor, hasta que lo escucho decir "Hola" se percato de su presencia

En ese instante Sam levanto la mirada y al ver al joven termino abruptamente la llamada "Esta bien, me tengo que ir"

"Sam" dijo el joven aproximándose a ella

"Pavo orgánico" respondió ella

"Doctor Pavo Orgánico" respondió el en tono de broma

"Si, Shane, recuerdo el nombre" dijo Sam tendiendo su mano

Shane le sonrió a Sam, mientras ella ponía a Sofía en la cama para que la examinara

"Por cierto recibí el mensaje, mas bien medio mensaje, como no traía numero no pude devolverte la llamada" dijo Shane acercándose a examinar a Sofía

"Si, algo ocurrió esa noche" dijo Sam dirigiendo su mirada a Sofía

"Escuche lo de tus amigos, lo siento mucho" dijo Shane sinceramente

"Gracias" respondió Sam agachando la mirada le dolía hablar de Carly y Gibby aun no podía creer la muerte de sus amigos

"¿Como estas?" Pregunto Shane a Sofía en un tono dulce comenzando a examinarla

"¿Esta durmiendo bien?, ¿Tiene evacuaciones regulares?" pregunto Shane

"No al principio, pero ya todo es normal" respondió Sam

"Entiendo" dijo Shane colocando el estetoscopio para escuchar los latidos de Sofía

"Pero mi visita, es porque tiene una protuberancia en el abdomen y Freddie y yo no sabemos de que se trate" dijo ella

"¿Freddie?" pregunto Shane tratando de sonar desinteresado

"Oh, es el padrino de Sofía" respondió ella

"Carly y Gibby nos nombraron tutores a ambos" añadió

"Claro" dijo Shane

"Yo no se nada de niños, Carly fue la primera en tener hijos y ella era maravillosa en todo esto" continuo Sam

"Sin pensarlo ella seria la primera a la que llamaría para que me aconsejara, de hecho ella era a la primera que llamaba para cualquier cosa, no se como voy a poder hacer esto" dijo Sam rápidamente

"Es increíble que ella ya no este conmigo, a veces quisiera tenerla en frente para decirle"

"¿No se en que diablos pensabas Carly?" dijo Sam levantando la voz

"Me hubieras dejado tu collar de perlas, un abrigo, una dotación de grasitos" dijo Sam con desesperación

"Esto es muy difícil, y la verdad no se que hacer" dijo Sam tristemente

Para el momento en que Sam termino de decir todo lo que sentía Shane ya había terminado de examinar a Sofía y la escuchaba atentamente. Lo cual provoco que Sam cayera en cuenta de que había descargado todas sus frustraciones con el.

"Lo siento" dijo Sam mirando al suelo

"Lo estas haciendo de maravilla hasta ahora" le aseguro Shane con una sonrisa en su rostro y Sam no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreírle ligeramente

"Solo tiene una hernia umbilical" dijo Shane

"Es algo sin cuidado, se le quitara sola" continuo

"Pero programaremos otra cita y estaré al pendiente de ella" dijo el

"¿Pero yo no se la hice verdad?" dijo Sam tratando de bromear

"No claro que no" dijo Shane sonriendo

Shane tomo su recetario del escritorio y comenzó a escribir algo

"Ten" dijo Shane tendiendo la receta a Sam

"Pero dijiste que se le quitaría solo" dijo Sam preocupada

"la pequeña esta bien, eso es para ti" contesto Shane

"Estas muy estresada" le dijo preocupado

"Un buen baño de burbujas con una copa o dos de vino tinto" leyó Sam en voz alta

"Puede ser blanco" añadió el en tono alegre

"Lo estas haciendo genial Sam"

"Gracias" dijo mirándolo a los ojos

"Que te den cita para dentro de una semana" le dijo antes de levantarse para salir de la oficina

"Esta bien" respondió Sam

"Adiós Sofía, todo estará bien" dijo Shane dándole un beso en la frente

"¿Nos vemos pronto?" le pregunto Shane a Sam

"Claro" respondió ella con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>"Fui a la farmacia" dijo Freddie entrando a la casa con Sofía en sus brazos<p>

"Y me di cuenta, que las mujeres ven a los hombres con bebes"

"Como los hombres vemos a las mujeres con grandes senos" continuo mientras ponía a Sofía en su andadera

Sam no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el comentario de Freddie mientras tomaba un trago más a su copa de vino

"¿Sabes que descubrí hoy?" pregunto Sam

"¿Qué?" dijo Freddie con una sonrisa

"Que aquí nunca podre darme un baño de burbujas" respondió entre risas

"Esta es una casa de duchas, los baños de burbujas ya no existen mas para mi" añadió sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Freddie

"¿Nunca te cepillas el cabellos verdad?" pregunto Sam revolviéndole el cabello

"Te ha de ahorrar mucho tiempo"

"Tuvimos una buena merienda verdad" pregunto Freddie tomando la copa de vino de la mano de Sam

"Mmmm" respondió Sam

"¿Quieres?" le pregunto ella quitándole la copa

"Puedo compartir" le dijo acercándose mas a el

"No yo paso" dijo Freddie

"Es que a ti no te hace falta" dijo Sam sirviendo mas vino

"Tu no te preocupas por nada"

"Eso me dijo Carly cuando planeo esa cita" dijo tomando otro trago

"Me dijo –Sammy, tu novio de tres años te ha dejado, necesitas salir a divertirte-" dijo ella

"Y entonces… Tada"

"Apareciste tu" dijo Sam señalándolo

"Tan adorable como siempre y ni siquiera quisiste ir al restaurante" dijo Sam rodando los ojos y con cierto tono de tristeza

"Mi primera cita en tres años y es con todo un idiota" dijo Sam riéndose

Freddie no pudo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar esto, su rostro cambio conforme Sam hablaba primero le había parecido divertido todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo per o en cierto momento sintió que le debía una disculpa a Sam, el no tenia la menor idea de que cuando Carly y Gibby organizaron esa cita, ella acababa de terminar un relación duradera, tres año era mucho, la relación mas duradera de Freddie había sido de un mes y sentía que se asfixiaba. No pudo evitar sentir un dolor extraño al escuchar a Sam decir esa última frase "Mi primera cita en tres año y es con todo un idiota", no sabía porque esta vez le dolía que lo llamara idiota.

"Y ahora estoy criando una niña con ese idiota" dijo Sam bebiendo nuevamente

"Irónico no crees" añadió

"Ya basta, se acabo, a la cama" dijo Freddie acercando a Sam y tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

"Lo eres, no puedo negarlo, eres un idiota" dijo Sam tomando lo ultimo que quedaba en su copa para ponerse de pie

"Vamos a la cama" dijo Freddie mientras pasaba el brazo de Sam sobre su hombro para soportar su peso

"Se siente tan bien decírtelo a la cara" dijo Sam sonriendo

"Había querido decírtelo desde hace años"

"Que bien eres una borracha agresiva" dijo Freddie comenzando a subir las escaleras

"Estos 18 años juntos van a ser muy divertidos" añadió sarcásticamente

"Soy divertida" dijo Sam ofendida

Sam y Freddie iban subiendo las escaleras cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

"Alguien toca, ¿Quién será?" pregunto Sam

"Tal vez un vecino" dijo Freddie acercándose a la puerta

Al abrir la puerta Freddie se encontró con una joven de cabellera rizada

"¿Si?" pregunto Freddie a la joven

"Hola mi nombre es Nora Dershlit"

"Soy la trabajadora social en su caso" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

Freddie la miro algo confundido, ¿Para que necesitaban ellos una trabajadora social?

"Le avisaron que vendría a hacerles visitas, ¿cierto?" dijo Nora

"Si, si, claro que nos avisaron" respondió Freddie mientras Sam trataba de asomarse por la puerta

"Aunque ahora es tan inesperado" añadió cerrando mas la puerta para que Nora no pudiera ver a Sam

"Solo permítame un minuto" dijo Freddie haciendo énfasis con su dedo índice

"¿Puedo pasar?" dijo Nora dando un paso

"No" dijo Freddie dando un portazo

"¿Quien es?" pregunto Sam

"Servicio Social" le respondió Freddie

"Tienes solo cinco minutos para ir a tomar una ducha y ser la loca obsesiva que has sido desde que vivimos juntos, mejor dicho desde que te conozco" dijo Freddie tomando el brazo de Sam alejándose de la puerta

"Vamos, vamos, rápido" dijo el apresurando a Sam

"Ya voy" respondió ella caminando rápidamente

"Arriba Sam, tu cuarto esta arriba, esa es la cocina" dijo Freddie perdiendo la paciencia

"Ups, niña mala" dijo Sam golpeándose la muñeca

* * *

><p>"Esta segura que no quiere ver el garaje nuevamente" dijo Freddie entrando a la sala<p>

"No, dos veces es mi limite" respondió Nora

"De hecho ya debería irme" dijo ella viendo la hora en su reloj de pulso

"Bien" dijo Freddie señalando la dirección al sillón

"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo Sam entrando a la sala

"Perdón la demora es que tenia que dormir al a niña" dijo Sam disculpándose

Freddie y Nora dirigieron su mirada a la derecha donde Sofía estaba jugando en su cuna con su patito favorito, Sam los vio confundida pero siguió la mirada de los dos

"¡Y ya veo porque!" dijo Sam riendo

"Así son los niños de escurridizos uno los descuida un minuto y desaparecen" dijo Sam algo nerviosa

"Saben creo que hay que empezar" dijo Nora tomando asiento

Freddie y Sam se sentaron en el sillón frente a ella

"Bien, no he venido a juzgarlos" les aclaro Nora

"Solo quiero conocerlos, ¿Esta claro?" pregunto ella, Freddie y Sam asintieron con la cabeza

"Bien, ¿En donde se ven dentro de cinco años?" pregunto mirándolos a los ojos

"Yo, contesto, yo contesto esto" dijo Sam levantando la mano

"Tranquilízate" le susurro Freddie al oído

A Sam no le importo la llamada de atención por parte de Freddie y continuo "Soy dueña de una linda cafetería gourmet, que pronto se convertirá en un restaurante, ya tengo elegido el piso" dijo Sam orgullosa y con una sonrisa en el rostro

"El piso, claro todo mundo tiene planeado como lucirá el piso en cinco años" dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

Nora al escuchar esto hizo una nota en sus apuntes

"También quiero tener mi propia línea de comida congelada, orgánica claro esta" dijo Sam interrumpiendo a Freddie

"Pero creo que eso será a un plazo de 10 años" añadió

Freddie estaba perdiendo los estribos con Sam, el alcohol aun no abandonaba su sangre y esta demasiado hiperactiva.

"Oh por Dios" dijo Sam exaltada

"No incluí a Sofía en esto"

"Sabe que, déjeme comenzar de nuevo" dijo Sam exaltada

Nora seguía haciendo notas con cada comentario o movimiento que hacían Sam o Freddie

"Esta bien así" dijo Nora dejando de escribir

"¿Y tu Freddie?, ¿Que me cuentas?" dijo Nora

"Pues yo soy el director técnico de todos los juegos de Los Mavericks" dijo Freddie pasando sus manos nerviosamente por el pantalón

"¿Exactamente que es eso?" le pregunto Nora

"Bueno, cuando el director dice –Lista cámara uno-" explico Freddie

"Yo presiono el botón que va a la cámara uno"

"Si" dijo Sam arrastrando la I

"El presiona el botón, importantisisimo" dijo Ella sarcásticamente

"Interesante" respondió Nora haciendo una nota mas

"Me dijo Ford, que los dos están solteros y que no tienen ninguna relación" dijo Nora señalándolos

Sam y Freddie solo se le quedaron viendo, no comprendían lo que les decía, Nora al ver esto les dijo "¿No duermen juntos?"

"No" dijeron Sam y Freddie rápidamente

"Que bien" dijo Nora con alivio

"Porque eso podría complicar las cosas" añadió

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Sam

"Dos solteros viviendo juntos, cuidando a una niña huérfana ya es demasiado complicado como para agregarle los problemas que llevan una relación" respondió Nora

"Créame Nora eso nunca pasara" dijo Sam

"Nunca" afirmo Freddie

Nora se les quedo viendo algo escéptica hacia ellos, el ver como se desenvolvían uno con el otro hizo que se encendiera la luz roja, algo andaba mal y tenia que hacerlos entender la gravidez del problema desde ahora

"Escuchen, voy a ser honesta con ustedes, se ve que son dos chicos buena gente, que están por pasar uno de los que será el peor año de sus vidas, podemos bromear todo lo que quieran" dijo Nora seriamente

"Aquí el problema son ustedes dos, si son capaces de ser padres, mi propicito es evitar que Sofía pierda mas personas como ya perdió a sus padres" continuo

"Hablemos hipotéticamente, que ustedes tuvieran una relación de pareja"

"¿Que pasara si las cosas no funcionan?" le pregunto a Freddie

"¿Dónde deja esto a Sofía?" le pregunto a Sam

Sam y Freddie voltearon a verse, entre ellos no existía nada romántico pero no entendían porque esas preguntas les molestaban.

"Se que sus amigos creyeron que serian los indicados para cuidar de Sofía" continuo Nora

"Pero seré franca, yo aun no estoy tan segura" concluyo Nora

* * *

><p><strong>AN Pues hasta aquí el capitulo 11... Saben tengo 3 historias en mente pero aun no me decido a hacerlas, hace poco habia publicado una no se si alguien llego a verla pero como recibí varios PM diciendo que era un poco confusa, sobre todo me preguntaban si era Seddie o Creddie, obviamente soy Seddie desde cuando vi iPilot con mi sobrina pensé, esos dos van a andar "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso", siendo sincera nombren una pareja amor/odio y lo mas probable es que este entre mis favoritas LoL... Y bueno esa historia también era Seddie pero al final la elimine para volver a checarla y ya después publicarla, aunque ahora traigo otra idea en mente es también una adaptación de una película que me gusta pero no se si comenzarla ahora o hasta cuando termine con BEMT, y la tercera ya tengo el primer capitulo pero hasta que no tenga decidido todo el trama no la publicare, ojala no se me queden como proyectos inconclusos... N**os vemos en el capitulo 12 =)…****

**Que disfruten su fin de semana.**

**Como siempre disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**


	12. Conclusiones

**Hola… C****omo me desperté temprano creyendo que era viernes y resulto ser sábado jajaja ya no se en que día vivo LoL, y como ya no pude volver a dormirme me decidí a trabajar con este capitulo antes de comenzar a recoger mi casa para poner el pinito, desde niña se acostumbra poner el pino el fin de semana antes de navidad, como somos católicos dejamos el pino desde Navidad hasta el fin de semana después del 2 de Febrero "Día de la Candelaria" porque ponemos nacimiento y la tradición es dejarlo hasta esa fecha así que por eso ponemos los adornos tan cerca al 24 de Diciembre :p… **

**A veces me pregunto quienes leerán mis AN porque a veces son enormes jajaja… Bueno sin mas los dejo con el capitulo 12**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Summary: Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

"**Conclusiones"**

"Salgo ahora mismo" dijo Freddie en el auricular

"Claro, no hay ningún problema" aseguro

"¡Si!" grito Freddie entusiasmado al terminar la llamada

"¿Por qué tan contento?" pregunto Sam saliendo del cuarto de lavandería

"Chuck tuvo un problema familiar" respondió el

"Y eso te emociona, que insensible eres Freddie" dijo Sam

"No me emociona que tenga problemas familiares" dijo Freddie defensivamente

"Pero, no va a ir a trabajar" continuo

Sam hizo una seña para que continuara explicándole porque tanta emoción

"Y me acaban de llamar para decirme que hoy me darán la oportunidad de dirigir las cámaras del partido" dijo Freddie emocionado

"Lo siento Freddie" dijo Sam

"Como que lo sientes, es mi gran oportunidad" contesto el

"La he estado esperando desde hace tanto"

"Hoy te toca cuidar a Sofía" respondió

"Cambiamos y ya" dijo el

"No puedo, hoy tengo un evento el que necesito supervisar" le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

"Cancélalo, pídele a Brad que lo supervise" le pidió Freddie

"Lo siento, no puedo es muy importante" dijo Sam sinceramente

"Sam comprende, no admiten niños, tienes que cooperar" le suplicaba Freddie

"Lo siento, tendrás que buscar quien la cuide" dijo Sam tomando su abrigo para salir

"Regreso a las 8" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

"Gracias por nada" grito Freddie

* * *

><p>"Hola, Wendy" dijo Freddie al teléfono<p>

"No quisiera molestarte, pero podrías cuidar a Sofía" se apresuro a decir

"No, te entiendo, de todas formas muchas gracias"

Freddie busco el teléfono de alguien más a quien llamar

"Missy podría ayudar" dijo Freddie

"Hola Missy"

"¿Cómo estas linda?" dijo Freddie coquetamente

"Que bien"

"Llamaba para preguntarte si podrías hacerme un favor" dijo el

"No, esa clase de favores no, pero gracias por la oferta" dijo Freddie entre risas

"Lo que pasa es que necesito alguien que cuide a Sofía"

"Si ya le llame a Tasha pero no puede, tampoco Wendy" añadió

"No recuerda que Griffin y Steve están fuera de la ciudad"

"Claro entiendo"

"Gracias" dijo el

"Claro, lo tendré en mente, no repito en ese departamento estoy bien"

"Adiós" dijo Freddie finalizando la llamada

"Wow esta mujer si que esta urgida" pensó Freddie

"Bueno Sofía, no habrá de otra, tendrás que acompañarme al trabajo" dijo Freddie tomando a la niña entre sus brazos

* * *

><p>Freddie descendió del taxi apresuradamente llevaba 10 minutos de retraso si no entraba ya iba a tener serios problemas<p>

"Espere se le olvida esto" dijo el taxista señalando a Sofía

"Nunca te pediría esto, pero ¿Podrías ser su niñero por 3 horas?" pregunto el

"No" dijo el hombre

"Te pagare" dijo Freddie

"No"

"Te daré boletos para el próximo juego de los Mavericks, primera fila" intento Freddie

"¿Primera fila?" pregunto el hombre

"Esta bien" le respondió

"Gracias Joe"

"Pero si se pone difícil, te la regreso, pero aun así tendré mis boletos"

"Trato" dijo Freddie dándole la pañalera de Sofía

* * *

><p>"Lista la cámara 3" dijo Freddie<p>

"Que entre la 3"

"Dame un enfoque"

"Jeremy, podrías mostrarme las estadísticas, por favor" dijo dirigiéndose a Jeremy

"Claro" dijo Jeremy mostrando las estadísticas en pantalla

"Gracias" dijo Freddie

"Si así me lo pidiera Chuck todo seria diferente" dijo Jeremy al joven sentado a su derecha

"Cámara dos lista" dijo Freddie cuando su celular comenzó a sonar

"La bebe despertó" dijo Joe al teléfono

"Pues dale su patito" dijo Freddie susurrando

"Ya se lo di, pero sigue llorando" dijo Joe

"Checa si necesita cambio" dijo Freddie

"No, eso no estaba en el trato" dijo apresuradamente Joe

"Ok en dos minutos es el medio tiempo, trae a la niña" dijo Freddie terminando la llamada

"Que entre cámara uno" dijo Freddie

"Mantén la toma Los Mavericks van a presionar"

"Cámara dos lista"

"Entra cámara dos"

"Listo caballeros prepárense para el ultimo cuarto" dijo Freddie

Joe entro con Sofía en sus brazos, Freddie se acerco y se la llevo para cambiarle el pañal, regresaron justo a tiempo para comenzar el ultimo cuarto del partido

"Toma a Sofía" dijo Freddie a Joe quien se encontraba sentado en un sofá con una botella de cerveza en la mano y una bolsa de frituras

"Listo cámara uno"

"Entra cámara uno" dijo Freddie

Los primeros minutos pasaron sin contratiempos pero cuando faltaban 3 minutos para que terminara el partido, comenzó el caos, Sofía no paraba de llorar y Joe estaba tan sumergido en el partido que no le prestaba atención

"Vamos Joe, esta llorando" dijo Freddie enojado

"Cambio a cámara 3" dijo Freddie

Sofía no dejaba de llorar y Joe seguía sin prestarle atención, los gritos hacían que todos perdieran el control, los camarógrafos no lograban escuchar las ordenes entre tanto llanto, las tomas estaban salidas de cuadro, la transmisión era un desastre, Freddie perdía los estribos con cada minuto que pasaba.

Ah 30 segundos de que terminara el partido los Mavericks iban abajo esta era su ultima oportunidad de tirar y ganar el partido lo que significaría el pase a los playoff, pero entre el caos la cámara uno estaba enfocando a las porristas, la dos al publico y la cámara tres estaba perdida entre los jugadores.

En el último segundo Los Mavericks anotaron significando su pase pero la jugada no fue transmitida por televisión, en su lugar se veía el suelo de la cancha de basquetbol. Todo fue un Freddie había perdido su oportunidad

* * *

><p>"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo" cantaba Freddie a Sofía para dormirla<p>

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto Sam cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

"Todo mundo ama a Radiohead" dijo Freddie

"Te importa" dijo molesto

"What the hell I'm doing here?" continuo cantando Freddie

"I don't belong here" Freddie canto esta ultima parte viendo a Sam a los ojos

"Ves funciono" dijo Freddie dejando a Sofía en su cuna

"Oye, ¿podrías?" dijo Sam pero fue interrumpida por Freddie quien le hizo una seña de que se callara

"Cállate tu" dijo ella molesta

Freddie salió de la habitación y Sam tras de el

"Es tan difícil alegrarte" le dijo Sam acusatoriamente

"Si, lo es" le respondió Freddie levantando la voz

"Ay por Dios" le dijo Sam

"Por que he de fingir que estoy alegre cuando no es cierto" dijo el levantando la voz con cada una de las palabras

"Eres tan deprimente" le dijo Sam

"No me importa" respondió Freddie

"¿Sabes que?" dijo Sam

"Ya me tienes harta con tu lado obscuro"

"Arruine mi vida por ella" le dijo Freddie

"Siento mucho que la paternidad no fuera lo que esperabas Freddie" dijo ella

"Tu estas feliz de dejar tu antigua vida por ella, por que difícilmente a lo que tenias se le podía llamar vida" ataco Freddie

"Eso no es cierto" le dijo ella ofendida

"Mi vida era grandiosa"

"Era mi propia jefa, yo decidía mis horarios, tenia tiempo libre" dijo Sam muy molesta

"¿Para que?" pregunto Freddie

"¿Hornear mas?" dijo sarcásticamente

"Yo si tenia una vida grandiosa" añadió

"Disfrutaba ir a los partidos, tenia chicas a mis pies, todas estaban tras de mi" dijo Freddie

"Eres patético Freddie" respondió ella

"Yo tenia todo lo que quería y era increíble" dijo el

"Claro, dices eso porque lo único que querías era sexo" respondió Sam

"Eres repugnante"

"Hasta Gibby se avergonzaba de ti, porque tu no eres ni la mitad de hombre que el" dijo Sam acercándose a el

"Sabes, deberías de tener sexo" le dijo Freddie

"Pero eso no pasara, porque antes de eso necesitas encontrar un hombre que te soporte" dijo Freddie antes de bajar las escaleras

"Púdrete" respondió Sam

"Lo mismo digo" dijo el

Sam bajo las escaleras detrás de Freddie

"No deberías andar en moto" reclamo ella

"Tu hija perdió a sus padres en un accidente" añadió

"Ella no es mi hija" grito furioso Freddie

"No es mi hija" repitió

"Entonces, ¿De quien es hija?" dijo Sam aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de decirle Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie se subió a su moto y salió sin rumbo fijo recorrió las calles de Seattle sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que las lagrimas le impidieron ver decidió detenerse, llego a un lugar donde podías ver parte de la ciudad de Seattle y ahí perdió el control de si, dejo libremente las lagrimas correr, sin dejar de pensar en su amigo Gibby<p>

Después de algunas horas Freddie regreso a su casa, Sam se encontraba despierta sentada en el sillón viendo unos viejos videos de Carly y Gibby, esperando que Freddie regresara

"Lo siento" dijo Sam cuando Freddie estaba entrando a la sala

"No es cierto lo que dije" añadió

"Descuida" respondió el, tomando asiento junto a ella

Freddie tomo un respiro antes de continuar

"Sam, me fracture la espalda a los 17" comenzó diciendo

"Casi quede paralizado" continuo

"Y Gibby, paso todo ese verano conmigo, viendo películas" dijo el

"Todos mis amigos se fueron a la playa o en busca de chicas"

"Pero no Gibby, el se quedo ese verano conmigo"

"No lo pienso abandonar cuando mas me necesita" aseguro Freddie

"Incluso aunque ya no este con nosotros" dijo el

Después de un momento de silencio Sam se decidió a hablar

"Estaba viendo varios de sus videos, porque tenia ganas de verlos"

"Escuchar sus voces" dijo Sam

"Y cuando encontré este, me dije tengo que enseñárselo a Freddie" dijo Sam riendo levemente

"Mira" dijo Sam poniéndole play

En el video se veían Carly con Sofía en sus brazos, estaban entrando a la que seria la habitación de Sofía

"Esta espectacular, cierto" pregunto Gibby a su esposa

El cuarto era color celeste con un lindo cielo pintando en el techo de la habitación que se perdía en una de las paredes

"Cuando pintaste el cuarto" le pregunto Carly algo molesta

"Cuando estabas en el hospital, quería sorprenderte" respondió Gibby

"Se supone lo harías tres días antes"

"Aun huele a pintura" dijo ella molesta

"No, se ha estado secando por 12 horas" respondió el dejando la cámara en una mesa

"No es suficiente" dijo ella en tono de niña

"Mira esta Fresca" dijo Freddie apareciendo en la cámara mientras tocaba con una mano la pared

"Como crees que traería a la bebe a un cuarto con pintura fresca" dijo el molesto

"Claro que no esta fresca, pero el olor permanecer por días" dijo ella

"Claro que no" dijo el

"Esta muy bien ventilado, no habrá ningún problema"

"Sabes cuanto me esforcé en hacer esto" dijo Gibby

"Tu no hiciste esto" dijo ella acusatoriamente

"¿Cuando en tu vida has pintando una nube?"

"Supervise el trabajo" respondió el

"Lo supervisaste, WOW" dijo ella sarcásticamente

"Me dijiste que tu lo harías, pero no solo lo supervisaste" dijo ella

"El hombre vino y me puse creativo, yo propuse la idea" dijo el defensivamente

"Esto es ridículo" dijo ella

"No va a dormir aquí" añadió saliendo de la toma

"Quiero que saques esa cuna"

"Este es su cuarto, ¿Dónde?" dijo Gibby cuando Sam detuvo el video

"Me estas diciendo que esta bien que seamos horribles padres, y nos queramos matar la mitad del tiempo" pregunto Freddie

"Creo que debemos de dejar de adaptarnos a sus vidas" dijo Sam

"Odio este lugar" dijo Freddie sinceramente

"A donde quiera que miras hay fotos de ellos" dijo Freddie

"Y realmente odio esa foto del vaquero" dijo señalando una foto al centro de la sala

"Si vamos a vivir aquí, no podemos hacerlo con la idea de que ellos volverán" dijo Sam

"Porque nunca lo harán" añadió

Freddie extendió su brazo y atrajo a Sam hacia el, los dos fundiéndose en un abrazo que duraría un tiempo considerable, tranquilos sumergidos en sus pensamientos se dedicaron a disfrutar el momento, sin lugar a dudas habían llegado a darse cuenta que tenían mas cosas afines de las que ellos pensaban.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Capitulo 12 listo… Gracias por los reviews tanto a esta historia como los que se pasaron a leer "Skin"… Espero disfruten su sábado…**

**Como siempre disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**

**Me he dado cuenta que mi despedida parece copia/pega siempre escribo lo mismo jajaja necesito pensar en algo diferente pero que signifique lo mismo LoL**


	13. Cena Para Dos

**Hola… Me tarde un poco con la actualización pero entre los preparativos para la cena de Navidad y comprar los regalos para mi familia y los dulces para los bolos (como ya les había dicho soy católica y cada 24 ponemos nacimiento en mi casa y la costumbre es dar dulces al final del rosario, explico porque no se en cuantos países se haga esto) se me ha ido la semana lo bueno es que hoy comenzaron mis vacaciones de Navidad tendré poco mas de una semana sin trabajo XD…**

**Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo 13 "**Cena Para Dos**" espero les guste…**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Summary: Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

"**Cena Para Dos"**

**VERANO**

Las cosas ya eran muy diferentes en la casa de Sam y Freddie, después del análisis que habían hecho decidieron hacer unos cuantos cambios de la decoración. Las fotos de Carly y Gibby que antes inundaban la casa se habían ido casi en su totalidad, habían remplazado la horrible foto que estaba en la sala y en su lugar habían colocado la foto que se habían tomado en el cumpleaños de Sofía, se respiraba un ambiente diferente por toda la casa y tanto Sam como Freddie ya sentían que ese era su hogar.

"Buenos días dormilón" dijo la rubia quien estaba semidesnuda acostada junto a Freddie

"Buenos días" respondió Freddie dándole un beso en los labios

"¿Como amaneciste?" pregunto ella

"Bien, ¿Y tu?" dijo Freddie haciendo una pausa para continuar "¿Melanie?" continuo algo inseguro **(AN/ En esta historia Melanie no es hermana de Sam)**

"Bien" respondió Melanie

* * *

><p>Sam estaba en la sala jugando con Sofía, tratando de hacer que diera sus primeros pasos pero nada ocurría<p>

"Vamos Sofía" dijo Sam

"Solo un pasito" añadió

En esos momentos Freddie iba bajando las escaleras y Melanie tras de el.

"Cenaremos después" dijo Melanie al llegar a la puerta

"Claro" respondió Freddie dándole un beso de despedida

"¿Me llamas?" pregunto ella con esperanza visible en su voz

"Si" dijo Freddie antes de cerrar la puerta

"Eres un malvado" dijo Sam desde la sala

"Ella cree que cenara contigo" añadió

"¿Que querías que le dijera?"

"Lo siento pero ya no te volveré a ver en mi vida" dijo Freddie acercándose a Sofía

"Y sínico" se limito a decir Sam

"¿Aun intentando que camine?" pregunto Freddie

"Si, en los libros dice que para los 15 meses ya debería de comenzar a caminar o hablar pero aun no hace nada" dijo Sam con preocupación

"Sabes, los libros dices que a tu edad ya deberías estar casada y con mínimo dos hijos" respondió el

"Pero nada ha pasado" dijo Freddie sonriendo

Sam se limito a darle un golpe en el hombro retornando su sonrisa

"Sabes" dijo ella

"Lo único que me intriga es como le haces" dijo ella

"¿Como hago que?" pregunto Freddie

"Para conseguir con quien acostarte" ella dijo

"Cuando no estas conmigo y Sofía, estas trabajando" añadió

"¿Cómo le haces?" pregunto seriamente

"Tengo mis métodos" se limito a responder

* * *

><p>Freddie estaba alistándose para su caminata diaria, salió de la casa y en el jardín se dispuso a hacer su calentamiento antes de comenzar.<p>

Wendy aprovecho ese justo momento para recoger su correspondencia, actividad que últimamente coincidía en tiempo con el calentamiento de Freddie.

Wendy lo observaba desde su buzón como si fuera un jugoso filete que estuviera a punto de comerse.

"Y se dio la vuelta" susurro Wendy cuando Freddie se giro para hacer unos estiramientos, lo cual le dio una visión perfecta de su trasero

"Ay Dios, que flexibilidad" dijo Wendy asombrada

Freddie ya estaba listo para comenzar su caminata así que sin más tiempo que perder dio comienzo a su recorrido

"Hola hermosura" dijo Freddie al pasar frente a la casa de Wendy

"Buenos días guapo" grito ella

"Hola grandulón" dijo Steve quien estaba regando su jardín

"Hola Steve" respondió Freddie con un ademan

"¿Viste el juego?" pregunto Steve

"¿Juego?, ¿Cuál juego?" respondió Freddie

"Ay que gracioso" dijo Steve riendo

Freddie siguió su camino tranquilamente hasta que de la nada salió Missy y se unió a el

"Booo" dijo ella

Freddie no pudo evitar sobresaltarse

"Hola Missy" dijo el

"Hola, no sabia que te gustaba hacer ejercicio" dijo ella

"Si, todas las mañanas lo hago" respondió Freddie

"Que bien, yo igual" añadió

"¡Podremos hacerlo juntos!" dijo entusiasmada

"La verdad es que uso este tiempo para pensar" respondió Freddie apresurando un poco el paso

"Yo igual" dijo ella

Ante esto Freddie comenzó a trotar para apresurar su paso

"¿Este es el ritmo que llevaremos?" pregunto Missy tratando de alcanzar a Freddie

* * *

><p>"Sigo sin comprender por que ha aumentado el costo" dijo Sam<p>

"La obra esta siendo mas complicada" dijo el constructor

"Entiendo" dijo ella sarcásticamente

"Mi vida ha sido mas complicada de lo que esperaba" dijo ella algo molesta

"No pensé que alguien dejaría su hija a mi custodia" añadió

"Eso es complicado"

"Señorita Puckett" dijo un joven que tenia a Sofía entre sus brazos

"Si" se giro ella molesta

"Perdón" dijo Sam tomando a Sofía entre sus brazos

"Ahora vuelvo" dijo al constructor

"Brad" dijo Sam

"Debes tener mas cuidado con Sofía" dijo molesta

"Dime, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el área de construcción?" pregunto molesta

Brad tomo lo primero que se encontró y le dijo "Estaba ocupado"

"Vamos tómala" dijo ella

"Lo siento Sam, pero no puedo" dijo el

"Vamos" dijo Sam

"Mira que linda te ves con ella en tus brazos" dijo Brad

"Verdad que se ven bien" pregunto Brad a los comensales

"Eso fue bajo Bradley" dijo Sam sonriendo

* * *

><p>Freddie estaba con Sofía viendo su programa favorito los Weagles<p>

"Sabes me gusto este episodio" dijo Freddie viendo a Sofía

"Tiene un bonito mensaje, ¿No crees?" añadió

Sofía solo reía a carcajadas sin entender lo que Freddie le decía

"Mira no solo aprendimos a que no siempre podemos ganar, pero también a trabajar en equipo" dijo el seriamente

En ese instante Sofía se puso de pie

"Sam" grito Freddie

"Sam, Sofía se puso de pie, va a caminar" grito fuertemente

Sam se encontraba tomando un baño de burbujas, esos de los que tenia años que no tomaba, al escuchar lo que Freddie le dijo rápidamente tomo una toalla y se envolvió en ella

"¿Ahora?" grito Sam saliendo del baño a toda prisa

"Si, ahora, date prisa" grito Freddie

"Detenla" dijo ella

Sofía estaba a punto de dar un paso y Freddie no sabia que hacer para deterla, veía a todos lados buscando una idea hasta que lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un empujoncito a Sofía, quien cayo de sentón y comenzó a llorar. Justo en ese momento llego Sam

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto preocupada

"Querías que la detuviera y lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle un empujoncito" dijo el

"Te dije que la detuvieras no que la traumaras de por vida Freddie" dijo Sam tomando a Sofía entre sus brazos

"¿Que te hizo ese malvado?" le pregunto Sam a Sofía

Cuando Sofía finalmente aprendió a caminar nadie podía pararla, Sam y Freddie caminaban tras de ella tratando de cuidarla para que no se fuera a golpear pero después de varios días, el seguirla era cansadísimo, así que le dieron un poco mas de libertad para caminar no sin antes recurrir a la seguridad necesaria para la situación, pusieron una pequeña puerta al pie de la escalera y otra mas en la parte superior para que no fuera a subir o bajar sin su supervisión.

* * *

><p>"Vamos Sofía, un bocado" dijo Sam acercando la cuchara a su boca<p>

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Freddie

"¿Son fideos caseros?" añadió

"Si" dijo Sam tratando de que Sofía probara la comida

"Es la única que odia mi sazón" dijo ella

"Así que se ha vuelto personal" añadió

Sofía se rehusaba a probar la comida pero con tanta insistencia por parte de Sam abrió su boca para probarlo

Sofía parecía extasiada con la comida y cuando se termino lo que traía en la boca comenzó a aplaudir

"Creo que le gusto" dijo Freddie

"Si" grito Sam

"Lo hice, lo hice" dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Freddie

"Lo hiciste, lo hiciste" dijo Freddie entre risas abrazándola fuertemente

* * *

><p>Sam, Freddie y Sofía caminaban por los pasillos de la tienda, era la primera vez que iban los tres juntos a comprar la despensa.<p>

Sam vea como todas las mujeres volteaban a ver a Freddie dirigiéndole sonrisas coquetas.

"Oh por Dios" dijo Sam sorprendida

"Así es como lo haces" dijo ella

"¿Hacer que?" pregunto Freddie

"Conseguir chicas" dijo Sam riendo

"Ahora entiendo porque siempre vienes muy contento a hacer las compras" añadió

"Nunca te has quejado" dijo ella riendo

"Usas a Sofía para tener sexo" dijo Sam acusatoriamente

"Tiene que compensarme" dijo el

"Nada en la vida es gratis" añadió

"Cierto linda" dijo el tiernamente a Sofía

"Enséñame" dijo Sam

"¿Cómo?" dijo Freddie sorprendido

"Quiero que me enseñes" respondió ella

"¿Quieres que te aborde aquí en el supermercado?" pregunto el incrédulo

"Si" dijo ella

"No fingiré" dijo el

"Vamos, no seas aguafiestas" dijo Sam acercándose a tomar unas cosas de un estante

Sam estaba entretenida decidiendo que marca llevar cuando Freddie se acerco a ella

"Oye" dijo Sam

"Sam, escuche que esto era bueno para los niños, pero no se como se pronuncie, ¿se dice acai?" dijo Freddie

"açai" dijo Sam leyendo la etiqueta

"açai" repitió Freddie

"Eres buena para los idiomas" dijo Freddie

"No es cierto, podría ser porque estudie un poco cuando estaba en la universidad" dijo ella

"No era la mejor, pero me defendía" dijo ella ruborizándose un poco

Freddie le dio una sonrisa de lado al verla ruborizar

"Wow, eres bueno" dijo Sam cuando capto lo que Freddie había hecho

"Ahora entiendo" dijo ella sonriendo

"Sam" dijo una voz de hombre

"Shane" dijo Sam cuando vio al hombre acercarse

"Hola, como has estado" dijo Shane

"Bien" dijo ella

"Freddie este es Shane, el pediatra de Sofía" dijo ella

"Hola" dijo Freddie extendiendo su mano para saludar a Shane

"Hola" dijo Shane

"¿Ustedes?" pregunto Shane

"No, claro que no" dijo Sam

"Nosotros" continuo

"Es complicado" dijo ella

"Somos los tutores de Sofía, solo vivimos juntos" dijo Freddie

"Entiendo" respondió Shane

"Sam me había dicho que el pediatra de Sofía era bueno pero no pensé que le gustaba en este sentido" dijo Freddie

"Freddie" dijo Sam dándole un golpe en el hombro

"Sam" dijo Shane

"Si" dijo ella

"Me das un minuto" dijo Shane

"Claro" dijo Sam

Sam y Shane se alejaron un poco de Freddie

"Quería saber si te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo" dijo el

"¿A las 8 el viernes?" pregunto Shane

"Claro" dijo Sam

"En mi oficina tienen tu numero" dijo el

"Nos vemos" dijo Sam despidiéndose de el

"Tienes razón es un buen lugar para conocer gente" dijo Sam a Freddie

* * *

><p>"¿Cuánto falta para que llegue tu doctor amor?" pregunto Freddie<p>

"15 minutos" respondió Sam dándose los últimos retoques

"Y deja de llamarle así" añadió

"No puedo creer que te invitara" dijo Freddie la molestia visible en su voz

"Que no es antiético que un doctor invite a salir a su paciente"

"Pues el es un pediatra, así que si seria incorrecto si invita a salir a un paciente" dijo Sam dándose un ultimo vistazo en el espejo

Unos minutos después tocaron a la puerta y Sam se dirigió a abrirla y Freddie tras de ella

"Hola" dijo Shane cuando Sam abrió la puerta

"Hola" dijo ella

"Estas wow" se limito Shane a decir

"Gracias" dijo Sam ruborizada

"Te ves espectacular" dijo el

Freddie solo observaba el comportamiento de los dos, cierto era que Sam se veía espectacular con ese vestido que había elegido, que sinceramente le recordaba la desastrosa cita que habían tenido, ahora es que se daba cuenta del comportamiento que debió haber tenido esa noche, y sinceramente comenzaba a pesarle la manera en que actuó con ella.

"Un placer volver a verte Freddie" dijo Shane sacando a Freddie de sus pensamientos

"Nos vamos" dijo Sam

"claro" dijo el

"Llama si me necesitas" dijo Freddie antes de que Sam cerrara la puerta

* * *

><p>Sam y Shane estaban caminado un por un lote baldío, Shane no había querido decirle a Sam a donde se dirigían solo le decía que era un sorpresa, pero Sam no era fan de las sorpresas y eso le estresaba un poco.<p>

"Llegamos" dijo Shane

Al entrar Sam vio una mesa para dos a la luz de las velas, se veía todo muy lindo.

"¿Donde estamos?" pregunto ella

"le Mare" dijo el

"El dueño y chef ejecutivo son mis clientes" añadió

"¿Las hijas de Phillipe Le Mare?" pregunto ella sorprendida

"Así es" respondió el

Sam y Shane tomaron asiento y su velada comenzó, pocos minutos después llego el que seria su primer platillo, ellos compartieron una platica muy amena disfrutando la cena

* * *

><p>"Sabes" dijo Freddie sinceramente a Sofía<p>

"Yo nunca he tenido una cita" añadió

"Por eso no se como comportarme en ellas"

Sofía solo lo veía a los ojos mientras Freddie la alimentaba

Freddie vio que Sofía sudaba mucho así que con el revés de su mano sintió su frente.

"Tienes temperatura" dijo Freddie

* * *

><p>"Disculpa" dijo Sam sacando su celular para contestar<p>

"Que quieres Freddie" dijo ella algo molesta

"Bien, deja te lo paso" dijo ella dándole el teléfono a Shane

"Quiere hablar contigo"

"Si" contesto Shane

"Podrían ser varias cosas" respondió el

"Llévala a la clínica, ahora mismo llamare para que la atiendan"

"Claro en una hora estaremos nosotros ahí"

"No hay cuidado Freddie"

"Nos vemos" dijo antes de colgar

"Sofía tiene un poco de fiebre" dijo Shane

"Freddie la llevara a urgencias"

"SE van a tardar como una hora en examinarla así que aun" dijo el

"o podríamos irnos ya" dijo el al ver que Sam ya iba camino a la salida

* * *

><p>Sofía estaba llorando en brazos de Freddie, Sam estaba muy preocupada paseando por la habitación<p>

"Tranquilízate, ahora nos dirán que tiene" dijo Freddie

En ese instante Sam vio a Shane pasar y salió de la habitación para ver si ya tenían los resultados de Sofía

"Tiene una infección urinaria" le dijo Shane

"Le inyectaran los antibióticos en el suero para que se recupere mas pronto" dijo el

"Gracias" dijo Sam

"lo siento" añadió

"No hay problema" dijo el

"Tenia pensando llevarte a tu casa"

"al finalizar nuestra cita pero creo que ya no será posible" añadió

Sam se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios, Freddie observaba con tristeza desde la ventana de la habitación de Sofía

"Eso fue mejor de lo que planee" dijo Shane al terminar el beso

"Gracias" volvió a decir Sam

* * *

><p>"Esto es imposible" dijo Sam viendo las cuentas por pagar<p>

"No solo tenemos que pagar los servicios, ahora tenemos una cuenta de hospital por $12,000" dijo estresada

"tranquilízate, lo vamos a solucionar" dijo Freddie acercándose a ella

"De quien son esas flores" pregunto el al notal el ramo que estaba en la mesa de la sala

"Me las envió Shane" dijo Sam

"Aun no he podido llamarlo"

"Estoy tan estresada" dijo ella

"Tengo muchos problemas, los cuales uno no saca en la segunda cita" añadió

"Esos son para cuando tengas unos años de casada no ahora"

"Tendré que despedirme de eso"

"Vamos, todo estará bien" dijo Freddie

"Hay muchas cuentas por pagar Freddie, y es muy difícil con una empresa en expansión" dijo ella

"Tendré que reconstruir la pared y dejarlo para después" añadió

"¿Cuando te hace falta?" pregunto el

"Yo puedo darte dinero"

"Tengo un poco ahorrado" dijo Freddie

"Solo dime cuanto es" añadió

"No puedo tomar tu dinero" dijo Sam

"Sam ya es momento de que entiendas que el pedir ayuda no quiere decir que has fracasado" dijo Freddie

"Lo que realmente significa es que alguien esta a tu lado apoyándote" dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas

"Esta bien, pero será una inversión" dijo ella sonriendo

"Bien, entonces soy inversionista de Fraché" dijo el

"Eres inversionista de Frache" dijo Sam

"Esta bien de Frache" dijo el sonriendo

"Bien" dijo ella

"De acuerdo, pero tu invitas la cena" dijo Freddie

"trato hecho" dijo Sam dándole un abrazo a Freddie

"Bien cena esta noche, yo invito, cena para dos" dijo Sam sonriendo

* * *

><p>"Bien aquí están todos los números de contacto" dijo Sam dándole un papel a Tasha<p>

"Bien" dijo ella tomando el papel

"Cualquier cosa nos llamas" dijo Sam

"Si" dijo ella

"Saben que tiene que irse para comenzar mi trabajo" dijo Tasha abriendo la puerta

"Cierto" dijeron los dos al unísono

"Diviértanse" dijo Tasha

* * *

><p>"Este lugar es asombroso Sam" dijo Freddie mientras entraba a la cocina donde Sam se encontraba preparando la cena<p>

"¿No necesitas receta?" pregunto el

"No" respondió ella

"Este es el único lugar donde no sigo una regla" añadió

"Eres buena en esto" le dijo el con un sonrisa de lado

"Gracias" respondió ella sonrojándose

La cena transcurrió entre risas, Freddie le conto sus historias de la universidad, como nació su pasión por la producción y dirección de cámaras y Sam le hablo de su amor por la cocina, los dos estaban felices conociendo mas de la vida de cada uno.

Freddie no dejaba de dar cumplidos a Sam por tan exquisita cena, era lo mas rico que había probado en toda su vida y Sam no dejaba de sonrojarse con cada uno de sus cumplidos, se respiraba un ambiente diferente y ninguno de los dos dejaba de pensar que si tal vez su primer cita hubiera sido como esta las cosas serian completamente diferentes.

* * *

><p>"Estas segura de esto" dijo Freddie<p>

"Si" respondió ella emocionada

"Bien" dijo el

"Este es el embrague" dijo el señalando donde se localizaba

"Y este es el acelerador"

"Bien" respondió Sam

"Ahora quitare el soporte" dijo Freddie agachándose

"No sueltes el embrague hasta que yo me suba" añadió

"¿Que suelte el embrague?" pregunto Sam antes de soltarlo

"No" dijo Freddie pero ya era demasiado tarde la motocicleta había salido volando

"Lo siento Freddie" dijo Sam apenada

"No hay problema" decía Freddie cuando un camión pasó y aplasto la motocicleta

"Oh Dios Mío" dijo Sam

"Lo siento mucho" dijo ella

"No hay problema" dijo Freddie a punto de las lagrimas

"Tomare asiento" dijo el dejándose caer en la acera

"Quieres que hable con el conductor" dijo Sam y Freddie solo asintió la cabeza

* * *

><p>"Lo siento Freddie" Dijo Sam por centésima vez<p>

"Ya te dije que no hay problema" dijo el

"No quieres que hable de esto porque no hay problema"

"O ¿porque si lo vuelvo a comentar te soltaras en llanto?" pregunto ella

Freddie solo soltó abriendo la puerta de la casa

"Llegamos Tasha" dijo Sam entrando a la casa

"Hola, no quise despertarla" dijo Tasha señalando a Sofía quien se quedo dormida en la pequeña cuna que tienen en la sala

"Claro, gracias por cuidarla" dijo Sam

"Toma Tasha" dijo Freddie tendiéndole dinero

"No hay devoluciones" añadió cuando vio que Tasha se reusaba a tomarlo

"Gracias" dijo ella tomando el dinero

"¿Saben?" pregunto Tasha

"Si" dijeron al unísono provocando que se sonrieran

"Hacen una linda pareja" dijo Tasha con una sonrisa antes de salir de la casa

"Dijo lo mismo de Taylor Swift y el chico de Crepúsculo" dijo Sam

Freddie se giro hacia ella viéndola a los ojos, dio un paso y sin pensarlo mas tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso que comenzó sutilmente y conforme avanzaban los segundos fue subiendo en intensidad, en el podía percibirse amor, pasión y necesidad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hasta aquí el capitulo 13 =)… Que ira a pasar después? No lo se, bueno si lo se pero no lo diré jajaja siempre he querido hacer un llamado cliffhanger y creo que al fin lo tuve LoL… Por cierto soy la única a la que Nathan Kress le recuerda a Taylor Lautner? cuando vi la de Eclipse se lo comente a mi mejor amiga y me dijo que no casi casi me dijo que estaba loca jajaja pero a mi de repente se me hace que se parecen LoL**

**La siguiente actualización será hasta la próxima semana no creo poder tener tiempo de actualizar mañana o el domingo, así que de una vez aprovecho para desearles una ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que se la pasen muy bien en compañía de su familia y seres queridos, recuerden que estas fechas no giran en torno a los regalos sino a la convivencia familiar… ¡Feliz Hanukkah! para los que lo celebren y para quienes no celebran la Navidad o Hanukkah pues que tengan unas ¡Felices fiestas!**

**Que disfruten sus fiestas...**

**Como siempre disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**


	14. ¿Qué sigue después?

**Hola.. Pues aquí esta el Capitulo 14, espero hayan tenido una muy Feliz Navidad =)**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

**"¿Qué sigue después?"**

**Capitulo anterior**

_"¿Saben?" pregunto Tasha_

_"Si" dijeron al unísono provocando que se sonrieran_

_"Hacen una linda pareja" dijo Tasha con una sonrisa antes de salir de la casa_

_"Dijo lo mismo de Taylor Swift y el chico de Crepúsculo" dijo Sam_

_Freddie se giro hacia ella viéndola a los ojos, dio un paso y sin pensarlo mas tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso que comenzó sutilmente y conforme avanzaban los segundos fue subiendo en intensidad, en el podía percibirse amor, pasión y necesidad._

**Ahora...**

Freddie y Sam rompieron el beso y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos daba el siguiente paso hasta que Sam no aguanto mas y se acerco a el besándolo apasionadamente posando sus manos en su cuello mientras Freddie llevo las suyas a su cintura.

Estuvieron parados a mitad de la sala besándose por varios minutos ninguno de los dos deseaba detenerse.

Como pudo Freddie fue jalando a Sam en dirección a las escaleras, la intensidad de los besos era indescriptible.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras Freddie aprisiono a Sam a la pared, provocando que un gemido escapara por parte de ella, él no pudo evitar sonreír durante el beso, sintiéndose satisfecho de lo que estaba provocando en ella.

Difícilmente lograron subir las escaleras sin romper el beso y las caricias desenfrenadas que se daban. Torpemente Sam logro desabrochar la camisa de Freddie que salió volando por las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la planta alta Freddie tomo a Sam de la cintura levantándola y ella rodeo la cintura de el con sus piernas y mientras entraban a una de las habitaciones, Sam atacaba su cuello provocando escalofríos en el.

Entraron a la habitación besándose una vez mas, dejándose caer en la cama Freddie sobre ella. En cuanto rompieron el beso los dos miraron a su alrededor

"Dios, ¿Estamos?" pregunto Sam

"Si" dijo Freddie tratando de recuperar la respiración

"No es tan tétrica" dijo Sam dirigiendo la mirada hacia la fotografía de Carly y Gibby que estaba en la cómoda.

"Wow, que suave" dijo Sam acariciando las sabanas

"De cuantos hilos crees que sea" añadió

"No lo se" dijo Freddie acercándose nuevamente a Sam

"Pero eso no es importante ahora" añadió besando su cuello

**AN/ La historia sigue en T pero si alguien es susceptible o se siente incomodo con esto podría saltarse desde aquí hasta mi próxima AN**

Las prendas volaron por toda la habitación, tantos sentimientos fueron expresados con besos y caricias repartidas esa noche, fue gentil pero al mismo tiempo apasionado, muchas palabras de cariño fueron susurradas .

La noche estaba apunto de llegar al clímax, Freddie la besaba constantemente había desarrollado una adicción al sabor de sus labios, el momento cumbre se aproximaba y los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, azul se fundía con café, respiraciones agitadas, besos compartidos, caricias otorgadas y el momento esperado llegaba

"Freddie" dijo Sam arqueando la espalda y enterrándole las uñas a Freddie en la espalda

"Sam" dijo Freddie al mismo tiempo tensionando el cuerpo y mordiendo ligeramente a Sam en el hombro

Sam y Freddie cerraron los ojos permaneciendo inmóviles por unos minutos tratando de recuperar su respiración.

Unos minutos después Freddie se recostó al lado de ella tomando la sabana y cubriéndolos a ambos.

**AN/ Ya pueden comenzar a leer**

Sam y Freddie estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Freddie con sus brazos bajo la cabeza mirando el techo y Sam presionando la sabana a su pecho con una mano mientras fingía tener interés en su manicura.

"Crees que ellos hayan planeado esto" dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio

"¿Qué?" pregunto Freddie

"Esto" dijo Sam señalando con la mano entre ellos dos

"No" dijo Freddie firmemente

"Lo planearon una vez y recuerda el resultado" añadió tomando a Sam de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el

Sam no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la acción de Freddie, estaban acurrucados bajo las sabanas

"Ahora lo entiendo" dijo Sam

"¿Que?" pregunto Freddie haciendo círculos con sus yemas en el hombro de Sam

"¿Esto?" pregunto el

"El que lo hayan intentado" respondió Sam

"Antes no lograba comprender porque" dijo ella

"Pero ahora que te conozco mejor, se porque lo hizo Carly"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Freddie levantándose un poco y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella

"Tu eres como ella" dijo Sam simplemente

"¿Cómo es eso?" pregunto el

"Si, seria obvio decir que me recuerdas a Gibby" contesto Sam

"Pero tu y Carly son similares" digo Sam girándose para estar frente a Freddie

"Ella era la divertida" dijo Sam con una sonrisa en los labios

Freddie se acerco a Sam dándole un beso más.

"Tengo una sorpresa" dijo Freddie

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Sam emocionada

"Wow que me pasa, a mi no me gustan las sorpresas" pensó Sam

"Mira lo que me encontré" dijo Freddie sacando una pequeña bolsa que estaba en la mesita de noche

"No, ni lo pienses" dijo Sam riendo

"Vamos" dijo Freddie con mirada suplicante

"No pienso fumarme esto" dijo Sam tomando la bolsa que habían confiscado Freddie y Gibby a los jóvenes del inflable en el primer cumpleaños de Sofía

* * *

><p>Sam se puso una de las camisas de Freddie que le quedaba como mini vestido y bajo a la cocina Freddie tras de ella.<p>

"Bien" dijo Freddie

"Como haremos esto" añadió levantando la bolsita que llevaba en sus manos

"Ya veras" dijo Sam entrando a la cocina

Sam abría cajones sacando varias cosas y se acerco lentamente a la mesa de la cocina y coloco todo.

"Listo" dijo Sam

Freddie solo la veía intrigado

"Pásame dos huevos" le dijo Sam

"Aquí tienes" dijo Freddie acercándole lo que le pidió

Sam procedió a romper los huevos, vaciándolos en un bowl y comenzó a batir arduamente.

"¿Que estamos haciendo?" pregunto Freddie

"Brownies" respondió Sam

Sam continúo mezclando los ingredientes, harina, cocoa, un poco de chocolate derretido y chispas de chocolate.

"Listo" dijo Sam

"Ahora el ingrediente secreto" añadió tomando la bolsa de las manos de Freddie

Sam molió un poco y lo agrego a la mezcla antes de verterlo a un molde

"En 25 minutos estarán listos" dijo Sam metiendo el refractario al horno

* * *

><p><strong>25 Minutos después…<strong>

Sam saco los brownies del horno y los coloco en un plato, colocando un poco de azúcar encima de ellos y dirigiéndose a la sala

Freddie se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura

"¿Que haces?" pregunto Sam dejando los brownies en la mesa de café

"Nada" dijo el besando su cuello

"Vamos Freddie que se van a enfriar" dijo Sam entre risas

Freddie solo tomo unos brownies y dirigió a Sam hacia las escaleras

Sam estaba riendo incontroladamente mientras mordía otro brownie

"Este programa es tan gracioso" dijo ella

"Sabias que originalmente eran 5 Weagles" dijo Freddie mordiendo un brownie

"¿En serio?" pregunto ella viéndolo al os ojos

"Si, pero decidí dejarlos" dijo el poniéndose de pie haciendo la coreografía de la canción que estaban cantando "The Weagles" en TV

Sam reía a carcajadas viendo a Freddie bailar cantando las canciones a todo pulmón

"Eres imposible Freddie" dijo ella entre risas

* * *

><p>Nora estaba estacionando su auto a fuera de la casa de su siguiente visita<p>

"Al fin el caso fácil" dijo ella descendiendo de su auto

"Vamos Nora esto no te tomara mas que 10 minutos" dijo a si misma

* * *

><p>"Alguien toca" dijo Sam algo molesta<p>

"Hagamos como que no estamos en casa" dijo Freddie acercándose a Sam dándole un beso

"Vamos Freddie" dijo ella sonriendo al terminar el beso

"Ve a abrir" ordeno

"No" dijo el acercándola de la cintura

"Si no vas, van a despertar a Sofía" dijo ella

"Bien" dijo el resignado

* * *

><p>Freddie abrió la puerta para ser recibido con una sonrisa extraña por parte de Nora<p>

"Hola Sr. Benson" dijo ella

"Hola" respondió Freddie

"Vengo a ver como están las cosas por aquí" dijo ella

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto ella

"Claro solo deme un segundo" dijo Freddie cerrando la puerta

* * *

><p>"¿Quien era?" pregunto Sam cuando Freddie entro a la habitación<p>

"Es Nora" dijo el asustado

"Vístete y limpia el cuarto mientras yo limpio abajo" dijo el rápidamente

Sam comenzó a recoger la habitación y Freddie bajo rápidamente a limpiar la cocina, metiendo los trastes sucios a la lavaplatos

Cuando Sam termino de cambiarse y recoger la habitación bajo corriendo con dos aromatizantes en la mano roseando toda la casa

"Para" dijo Freddie tomando los aromatizantes de las manos de Sam

"Me excedí, ¿cierto?" dijo ella

"Si" dijo Freddie dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Pase" dijo el a Nora

"Ya era hora" dijo ella entrando a la casa

* * *

><p>Nora, Freddie y Sam se encontraban en la sala, Nora veía a Sam después a Freddie y hacia anotaciones en su libreta<p>

"Veo que las cosas están un poco diferentes" dijo Nora

"Si" respondieron al unísono

"Bien" dijo haciendo apuntes

"Veo que se llevan mejor" dijo Nora

"Si" dijo Sam sonriendo

"Bien" dijo Nora tomando notas

Nora dejo su libreta en la mesa de café, tomo un respiro y dirigió su vista a Sam y Freddie

"Vamos durmieron juntos" dijo ella acusatoriamente

"No" dijeron ellos

"A quien engañan a ella se le ve en los ojos" dijo Nora señalando a Sam

"Y a ti también" dijo directamente a Freddie

"Bueno" dijo Sam

"Simplemente paso" dijo Freddie

"Y yo que estaba tan contenta porque vería a mi caso simple" dijo Nora molesta

"Pero no tenían que arruinarlo todo" añadió

"Se los advertí" dijo molesta

"Les dije que esto era algo muy serio"

"¿Qué sigue después? Pregunto Nora

"¿Supongo que se van a casar?" añadió

"¿Qué?" dijo Freddie

"No" añadió

"Esto paso hace menos de 8 horas" dijo el

"No es necesario ser tan específicos Freddie" dijo Sam golpeándolo con el codo

"Vamos aun no lo asimilamos" se defendió Freddie

"¿O tu lo pensaste?" le pregunto a Sam

"Bueno, no" dijo ella

"Aun es muy pronto para pensar en eso" dijo Sam dirigiéndose a Nora

"¿Cómo creen que esto afectara a Sofía" pregunto Nora

Freddie y Sam solo se voltearon a ver sin saber que responder.

"Si las cosas no funcionan, ella será la mas perjudicada" dijo Nora viéndolos a los ojos

"Saben, hablen esto entre ustedes y haremos una cita" dijo Nora al no recibir respuesta poniéndose de pie

"Podría" dijo Nora tomando un brownie

"No" dijo Sam rápidamente golpeando la mano de Nora

"No sirven" añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Nora

"Soy repostera profesional, créame, no sirven" dijo Sam

"No, fue mi error, no debí" dijo Nora retrocediendo

"Lo siento" dijo Sam

"Es que no quiero que se enferme" añadió

"Lo entiendo" dijo Nora en un susurro

"Nos vemos después" añadió mientras se dirigía a la puerta

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hasta aquí el capitulo 14, tratare de actualizar mañana o mas tardar el miércoles, como estoy de vacaciones espero actualizar mínimo 3 veces esta semana…**

**Espero les haya gustado y nadie se haya sentido incomodo con este capitulo…**

**Gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en el capitulo 15 =)…**

**Como siempre disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**


	15. La Propuesta

**Hola.. Publique una nueva historia se llama "Sucedió una noche" es Rated M, si pueden y quieren pasen a leerla… Pues aquí esta el Capitulo 15…**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

"**La Propuesta"**

"Me estas matando Freddie" dijo Jeremy

"¿Por qué?" pregunto el

"Eres mi único amigo soltero" dijo Jeremy

"Ahora que voy a hacer" pregunto el

"Nunca dije que me casaría mañana" dijo Freddie

"Están criando a una niña juntos es lo mismo" añadió

"Freddie" dijo un joven entrando a la cabina

"Chuck quiere hablar contigo" dijo el joven

LINEA

"Sabes Freddie" dijo Chuck

"Te di una gran oportunidad" añadió

"Lo se" dijo Freddie

"Y salió muy mal" dijo Chuck

"Me doy por vencido o te doy otra oportunidad" pregunto Freddie

"Otra oportunidad" pregunto esperanzado

"Estas seguro" preguntó Chuck

"Si" dijo Freddie sin dudarlo

"Entonces estas dispuesto a mudarte a Phoenix" dijo Chuck

"tengo un puesto para dirigir los partidos de los Suns" añadió

"Que dices" dijo Chuck

Freddie se quedo estático no sabia que responder, esta era la oportunidad que había esperado toda su vida, pero ahora estaban Sam y Sofía en el mapa no sabia que decir.

"Me avisas tu decisión" dijo Chuck al ver que Freddie no reaccionaba

* * *

><p>"Ahora si que aquí hay gato encerrado" dijo Wendy a sus amigos<p>

"Si parecen dos gatos en celo" dijo Missy con celos

"No se ustedes pero yo digo que lo hicieron" dijo Wendy

"No lo creo" dijo Nevel

"Claro es obvio" dijo Griffin

"No lo puedo creer" dijo Steve

"Me apostaste 400 dólares a que lo hacían para esta fecha" dijo Steve incrédulo señalando a Wendy

"te lo dije" dijo Wendy encogiendo los hombros

Estaban todos reunidos celebrando el día del trabajo era una tradición entre los vecinos hacer un picnic y desde que Sam y Freddie llegaron era evidente el nuevo estatus de la pareja.

Sam y Freddie estaban riendo descontroladamente cuando un hombre se acerco a ellos

"Freddie" dijo el hombre

"Hola Ben" saludo Freddie

"Jeremy me dijo que vivías en esta área pero no le creí" dijo Ben

"Si" dijo Freddie

"Por cierto Felicidades" dijo Ben

"Haces bien mudándote a Phoenix" añadió

La sonrisa de Sam se borro de su rostro y volteo a ver a Freddie

"Aun no esta decidido" respondió Freddie

"Jeremy dijo que era un hecho" dijo Ben

"Bueno nos tenemos que ir" dijo Freddie rápidamente poniéndose de pie

"Bien hablamos luego" dijo Ben antes de irse

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunto Sam

"Nada" respondió Freddie

"Vamos Freddie, dímelo" dijo ella

"Es que hace unos días Chuck me ofreció un puesto de director" dijo Freddie

"Pero es en Phoenix" dijo Sam

"Si, para dirigir los partidos de los Suns" dijo Freddie

"Y por que no dijiste nada" pregunto Sam

"Porque no quería crear un problema entre nosotros" dijo el

"Además no puedo aceptarlo" dijo el acercándose a besarla

"No puedes, pero si quieres" dijo ella esquivando su beso

"Claro es una gran oportunidad" dijo Freddie

"No entiendo porque no me lo comentaste" dijo Sam

"Porque no quería que te molestaras" dijo el

"Lo cual como quiera ha pasado" añadió

"Me molesta que no me lo dijeras porque eso significa que me lo ocultaste por algo" dijo Sam

"Lo estas considerando" añadió

"No es cierto" dijo el

"Se sincero conmigo" dijo ella

"Lo estas considerando" pregunto nuevamente

"Si" dijo Freddie derrotado

"Es una oportunidad por la que he luchado" dijo el

"Antes hubiera saltado al instante que lo hubieran ofrecido" añadió

"Antes" pregunto Sam

"Antes de que Sofía y yo llegáramos a tu vida" dijo ella con tristeza

"Bien" dijo Sam tomando a Sofía de los brazos de Freddie

"Vamos pequeña" dijo Sam a Sofía

"Y como iban a ser las cosas Freddie" dijo Sam alejándose

"Sam" dijo el siguiéndola

"Nos llevarías contigo o simplemente ibas a dejarnos atrás" dijo ella

"No lo se" dijo el

"Siempre he sido yo solo, nunca he pensado por otras personas" añadió

"Es solo una oferta de trabajo" dijo Freddie

"Mentira, es justo lo que esperabas una salida a todo esto" dijo Sam

"Sofía y yo somos algo temporal para ti" dijo Sam

"Nunca quisiste esto" dijo señalándolos a los dos

"No es cierto Sam" dijo Freddie levantando la voz

"Deje mis cosas por ustedes" dijo el

"Deje mi motocicleta, cambie mi vida, te di dinero para el restaurante" añadió

"Yo nunca te pedí dinero" dijo Sam

"Lo hice porque quería verte feliz" dijo Freddie

"Porque no lo entiendes" dijo el

"Deje todo para interpretar este papel" concluyo

"Este papel" dijo Sam con dolor

"Eso es esto para ti" pregunto ella

"Como lo llamarías tu" pregunto el

"Estamos viviendo en su casa"

"Cuidamos de Sofía"

"Actuamos como una pareja casada sin serlo" dijo el

"Fingías con Sofía" le pregunto Sam

"No adoro a Sofía" le dijo el

"Solo conmigo" dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas

"Felicidades Freddie" añadió

"Tienes tu boleto de salida para este desastre" dijo antes de irse

* * *

><p><strong>OTOÑO<strong>

"En un segundo pequeña" grito Sam desde la cocina cuando Sofía comenzó a llorar

"Ya voy linda" aseguro Sam sacando algo del horno

"Aquí estas" dijo Sam al verlo a el entrar con Sofía

"Pensé que estabas ocupada por eso la tome yo" dijo poniendo a Sofía en su silla

"Gracias" dijo Sam

"Te extrañe" dijo Sam dándole un tierno beso

"Yo igual" respondió el

"Pero ya me tengo que ir" añadió

"Tan pronto" dijo Sam

"Si los gemelos Harrison ya deben estar esperándome" dijo el dándole otro beso

"Bien" dijo Sam

"Entonces te veo en la noche Shane" dijo ella al terminar el beso

"Adiós Sofía" dijo el

"Adiós cariño" añadió Shane antes de salir

* * *

><p>Freddie estaba en su nuevo departamento con una cerveza en la mano viendo Tv, cuando cambio de canal y vio que estaban pasando un episodio de "The Weagles" comenzó a verlo e inevitablemente sonrió al pensar en Sofía, pero cuando Sam cruzo su mente su sonrisa desapareció del rostro, la extrañaba como ella no tenia idea.<p>

Los días transcurrieron Sam tenia lo que siempre había querido con Shane, era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, trataba a Sofía como si fuera su hija, era un hombre muy romántico, constantemente tenían picnics para los tres y en ocasiones solo ellos dos, pero a pesar de tener todo lo que siempre había soñado, sentía que le faltaba algo, y tristemente sabia que era lo que necesitaba en su vida, pero todo eso había terminado.

* * *

><p>Freddie estaba estacionando su auto afuera del local de Sam, era el fin de semana de año nuevo y había podido tomarse unos días para venir a visitar a Sofía, hacia tanto que no la veía.<p>

"Mira quien esta ahí" dijo Brad a Sofía cuando Freddie entro

"Hola pequeña" dijo el abriendo los brazos

"Estas enorme" dijo Freddie abrazando a Sofía

"Si verdad" dijo Sam desde el mostrador

"Si FaceTime no le hace justicia" dijo el

"Hola" dijo Freddie

"Hola" respondió Sam

"Decidiste cancelar la expansión" dijo Freddie al ver que Sam había reconstruido la pared

"Si" respondió ella

"Estábamos bien así" añadió

"No es necesaria la expansión"

"Vamos Sofía puedes decir Freddie" dijo el separando las silabas en su nombre

"Buena suerte" dijo Sam

"¿Porque? Pregunto el

"Aun no dice Sam" añadió

"No, hemos sido superados por taza, jirafa y pato" dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios

"Aquí esta todo" dijo Sam dándole una maleta con algunas cosas de Sofía

"Bien, nos vemos luego" dijo el

"Si" respondió Sam

"Oye Freddie" dijo Sam antes de que el saliera

"Si" dijo Freddie esperanzado

"Voy a tener una cena un día antes de año nuevo" comenzó ella

"si" dijo Freddie con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Mas bien Shane y yo vamos a tener una cena" dijo ella, borrando la sonrisa de Freddie

"Van a estar todos los vecinos" dijo Sam

"Ya sabes como son, siempre me preguntan por ti" dijo Sam

"Me daría mucho gusto si vas" añadió

"Claro" respondió Freddie antes de irse

* * *

><p>"Que tal esta" pregunto Sam mientras Shane probaba su comida<p>

"Crees que le haga falta algo" pregunto ella

"No me estas ayudando" dijo Sam con una sonrisa acercándose a darle un beso

"Ya vuelvo" dijo Sam rompiendo el beso al escuchar el timbre

"Feliz pre-año nuevo" dijo Freddie con su clásica sonrisa de lado

"Igualmente" dijo Sam sonriendo

"Te traje esto" dijo el tendiéndole una botella de vino

"Gracias" respondió ella tomándola

"Y Sofía" pregunto el

"Allá atrás" respondió Sam dejando entrar a Freddie

La tarde avanzo sin contratiempos Freddie había pasado un tiempo con Sofía hasta que esta se quedo dormida. Sam se dedico a preparar la cena con la ayuda de Shane. Wendy y compañía habían llegado hace unos minutos y Freddie se disponía a ir a saludarlos

"Que me cuentan amigos" dijo Freddie

"Hola" dijeron al unísono

"Que hay de nuevo" dijo Freddie

"Pues Steve y yo estamos tomando karate" dijo Griffin

"Que bien" dijo Freddie

"Si necesita aprender a defenderse" dijo Griffin

"Si, además que es bueno poder darle un golpe a tu pareja" dijo Nevel

"En un lugar controlado" añadió

Freddie, Duke y Griffin se le quedaron viendo algo extraño por el comentario.

"Freddie" dijo Shane aproximándose a el

"Como estas amigo" dijo Freddie saludándolo

"Bien" dijo Shane

"Que bien" respondió Freddie

"Que bueno que nos acompañas" dijo Shane

"Me da gusto, aunque esta es mi casa" dijo Freddie

"Así que me da gusto que vinieras" añadió provocando risas de Duke, Griffin y Nevel

"SE que es extraño" comenzó Shane

"Para nada" dijo Freddie

"Un poco" dijo Duke

"Todos somos parte de esto" dijo Shane

"Si amo esta casa" dijo Freddie

"Si, pues la cena de hoy servirá de despedida" dijo Duke

"No solo del año, sino también de la casa" añadió

"Si, es una pena que la vayan a vender" dijo Nevel

"Vender" pregunto Freddie

"No lo sabias" pregunto Griffin

* * *

><p>"Vas a vender la casa" pregunto Freddie muy molesto cuando entro a la cocina<p>

"Pensabas decírmelo" dijo Freddie

"Si" dijo Sam

"Después de ver a Nora" respondió ella

"Esta casa es enorme" dijo Sam

"No puedo costear los gastos" añadió

"Yo te doy mi parte" grito Freddie

"No es suficiente" respondió ella

"Debiste consultármelo" dijo el

"Claro" respondió Sam con sorna

"Como tu me consultaste lo de Phoenix" añadió

"No vas a vender esta casa" grito Freddie muy molesto

"Ellos querían que ella creciera aquí" dijo el levantando aun mas la voz

"No" grito Sam

"Ellos querían que tu y yo la criáramos juntos"

"Pero saliste corriendo en cuanto pudiste" añadió

"Y tu no perdiste el tiempo en buscarme un remplazo" grito Freddie

"Claro" dijo ella

"Trata de voltear las cosas Freddie" añadió

"Yo no me fui" dijo Sam

"Siempre quisiste hacerlo tu sola" dijo el

"Pero no pudiste sin mi" añadió

"Y en el momento en que salí por esa puerta buscaste un buen reemplazo" dijo el

Wendy, Missy, Griffin, Steve, Nevel, Duke y Shane escuchaban la conversación tan acalorada que estaban teniendo Sam y Freddie, todo podía ser escuchado desde la sala cosa que era inevitable ya que estaban gritándose mutuamente

"El no es un remplazo" dijo ella

"Claro que no" dijo el con sorna

"¿Sabes?" dijo ella

"El no tiene nada igual a ti" continuo Sam

"Shane no se parece nada a ti"

"El es cálido y tierno y no sale huyendo al indicio de algo real" concluyo

"Si, lo se hui" grito Freddie

"Mi mejor amigo había muerto y me dejo una casa y una hija a mi cuidado"

"Estaba asustado" añadió

"Y crees que yo no" pregunto ella

"No" dijo Freddie

"Tu siempre quisiste esto" dijo Freddie señalando a su alrededor

"La casa, la pareja, la familia, querías su vida" añadió

"Pero no de esta manera" dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas

"Nunca lo pedí de esta manera" añadió

"Y mucho menos con alguien que no me amara" dijo ella dejando las lagrimas correr

"Pero si te amaba" le dijo Freddie

"Aun te amo" dijo el con desesperación

"No" dijo Sam

"Estabas en lo correcto" dijo ella dándole la espalda a Freddie

"Estábamos fingiendo" añadió

"Estábamos viviendo la vida que no nos correspondía" dijo Sam

"Solamente necesitábamos a alguien en nuestras vidas que comprendiera por lo que estábamos pasando" dijo ella

"No era real" añadió

"Ya no quiero pelear" dijo Sam

"Estoy cansada de pelear" añadió

"Si eso es lo que quieres" dijo Freddie derrotado

"Volveré a Phoenix" añadió

"Puedes lidiar con Nora tu sola"

"Veo que ya no hago falta aquí" dijo antes de salir de la cocina

* * *

><p>"Feliz Año a todos" dijo Freddie al entrar a la sala<p>

"Fue un placer verlos" dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Freddie se acerco a Tasha que tenia a Sofía entre sus brazos, suponía que con todos los gritos se había despertado, se acerco a ella y tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos

"Te quiero" susurro Freddie besándole la frente y dejando escapar una lagrima

Freddie estuvo fundido en un abrazo por unos segundos ante la mirada de todos los presentes, Missy estaba al borde de las lágrimas al ver como se aferraba a Sofía.

Freddie dejo a Sofía nuevamente al cuidado de Tasha y se giro a Shane

"Cuídalas" le dijo con una ligera sonrisa

Shane asintió con la cabeza y Freddie salió del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Pues solo queda un capitulo y posiblemente un epilogo… Si pueden pasen a leer la otra historia que acabo de publicar "Sucedió una noche" para que me den su opinión… El capitulo 16 lo publicare hasta el sábado porque jueves y viernes me tocara estar de niñera de tres de mis sobrinos así que no tendré tiempo de entrar al internet.**

**Como siempre disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**


	16. La Conclusión

**Hola… Primero que nada ¡Feliz 2012!, les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año, que todas las metas que se propongan puedan cumplirlas… Pues aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste, por cierto hace tiempo alguien me pregunto si podía publicar esta historia en otro lado y nunca pude responderle FF no me deja enviar PM desde hace tiempo y la verdad no se porque por eso nunca les he respondido sus reviews personalmente. Y claro que puedes postearle =) disculpa que no te haya respondido antes pero a veces se me va el avión LoL…**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

**"La Conclusión"**

"La cena esta lista" dijo Sam saliendo de la cocina con un pavo

"Todo esta bien" dijo ella dejándolo sobre la mesa

"Quiero que prueben de todo" dijo ella

"El relleno es algo nuevo, así que quiero sus opiniones" dijo Sam

Todos la veían sin hacer ningún movimiento, la cara de todos expresaba tristeza y un ligero toque de lastima por lo ocurrido esa noche. Por su parte Sam no pensaba mostrar debilidad ante ellos así que con una frase saco a todos de su mar de pensamientos

"Que hacen, empiecen a comer" grito ella

Todos se acercaron a tomar un poco de comida algo asustados por la reacción de Sam

La noche paso sin más contratiempos era el momento de despedir a los invitados.

"Gracias por venir" dijo Sam a Wendy

"Gracias a ti por la cena, que descanses encanto" respondió ella antes de salir

"Ya lo se" dijo Sam girándose para estar frente a Shane

"Hice mal" añadió

"El tiene un punto" dijo Shane

"Debimos esperar" añadió

"Freddie y yo peleamos constantemente" dijo Sam

"Aun cuando estábamos bien" añadió

"Sam, escúchame" dijo el colocando sus manos en su rostro

"Si mi ex esposa y yo hubiéramos peleado así" dijo el seriamente

"Aun estaríamos juntos" añadió

"Shane" dijo Sam

"Antes de que todo esto pasara" dijo ella

"Sin duda tu eras el hombre que quería a mi lado" añadió

"Pasaba el tiempo pensando en ti y no sabia ni tu nombre" dijo ella

"Las extrañare" dijo Shane dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir

* * *

><p>Eran las 9:15 de la noche y Sam estaba en la sala jugando con Sofía, Nora debería haber llegado hace 15 minutos para su última visita. Sofía reía a carcajadas a cada uno de los gestos que estaba haciendo Sam Las dos estaban pasando un rato muy ameno.<p>

"Mama" dijo Sofía, Sam quedo estática al escucharla decir eso

"No pequeña, di Sam" dijo ella

"Mama" repitió Sofía

"Sam" respondió ella

"Mama" dijo Sofía señalando a Sam

"Si pequeña soy tu mamá" dijo Sam abrazándola

En ese justo instante alguien llamo a la puerta, Sam se levanto con Sofía en sus brazos y ahí estaba Nora.

"Disculpa la tardanza" dijo Nora

"El trafico esta horrible" añadió

"No hay problema" respondió Sam dejándola pasar.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo están las cosas?" pregunto Nora tomando asiento en la sala<p>

"Todo bien" respondió Sam

"¿Y el Sr. Benson?" pregunto Nora

"El" respondió Sam

"¿Si?" dijo Nora

"El" volvió a decir Sam

"Lo siento" dijo Sam

"¿Podríamos planear otra cita?" pregunto tomando a Sofía y poniéndose de pie

"Tengo que hacer algo muy importante" dijo Sam dirigiéndose a la puerta

* * *

><p>Sofía estaba sentada en su silla de seguridad abrazando su patito. Sam mantenía su mirada al frente aferrándose al volante.<p>

"Vamos" dijo Sam

"Podrían ir mas rápido" añadió

"Sabe que debería ir en el carril de alta velocidad" dijo Nora

"Si es que piensa llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto" añadio

"Es que" comenzó Sam titubeante

"Viene usted" añadió

"No quiero que piense que soy una mala madre" dijo ella

"Olvídese de eso" dijo Nora

"Apúrese si no lo perderemos" dijo Nora aceleradamente

* * *

><p>El aeropuerto estaba congestionado, Freddie encontró un asiento libre en una de las salas de espera y tomo asiento. Saco su computadora y comenzó a checar su mail, después de unos minutos empezó a ver diferentes archivos que tenia en su disco duro hasta que llego a un archivo que lo hizo contener la respiración "Sam &amp; ", sin dudarlo comenzó a verlo<p>

Sofía estaba corriendo por toda la casa, Sam tras de ella.

"Detente pequeña" grito Sam

Sofía hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de Sam y siguió su camino

"Lo puedes creer Freddie" dijo ella viendo a la cámara

"El día de hoy, Sofía oficialmente camina" dijo Sam

"Mejor dicho corre" se escucho la voz de Freddie decir tras la cámara.

"Esta creciendo" dijo Sam sin evitar sonreír

"Tiene una familia hermosa" dijo una mujer de edad avanzada

"Lo se" dijo Freddie sin apartar su vista de la pantalla

"Damas y Caballeros el vuelo 404 a Phoenix comenzara a abordar por la puerta 8"

* * *

><p>Sam y Nora estaban caminando apresuradamente hacia el mostrador de la primera aerolínea que encontraron. Sam se acerco al joven del mostrador agitadamente<p>

"Quiero dos boletos" dijo Sam

"A donde" pregunto el hombre

"Cualquiera que me de acceso a la terminal VIII" respondió ella

"Que sean tres" dijo Nora

"No creerá que hice todo el camino para esperar en el auto" añadió

* * *

><p>Sam corrió por la sala de espera en busca de la puerta 8, Nora iba tras ella con Sofía en sus brazos, la respiración de Sam era agitada estaba muy cerca, solo unos cuantos pasos mas y estaría con el.<p>

*Puerta 6* leyó Sam apresurando su paso. *Puerta 7*… "Solo un poco mas" pensó ella.

*Puerta 8* Sam se aproximo al mostrador justo en el momento en que cerraban las puertas de acceso

"No" dijo Sam

"Necesito hablar con alguien que acaba de abordar" dijo rápidamente

"Lo siento" respondió una chica

"Por favor" suplico Sam

"Una vez cerrada esa puerta no puede ser abierta" respondió la joven

Nora se acerco a Sam lentamente. Ella tomo a Sofía entre sus brazos y dijo "Vamos a casa Sofía"

* * *

><p>"No lo puedo creer" dijo ella entre sollozos<p>

"No llegamos a tiempo" añadió limpiado sus lagrimas

"Creí" dijo ella

"Creí, que si yo llevaba a Sofía" continuo

"Usted llegaría a tiempo"

"Pero aun así no llegamos" concluyo Nora en un mar de lagrimas

"Lo se" dijo Sam dándole una palmada

"Agradezco la ayuda" añadió Sam

"Pero" dijo Nora

"Debió haber sido como en las películas" continuo

"Usted debió haber llegado"

"El, al verla habría corrido a usted"

"Y se hubieran fundido en un beso"

"Diciéndose que se amaban" dijo llorando aun mas fuerte

"Lo se" dijo Sam

"Pero no hay problema" dijo Sam sonriendo levemente

"Lo superare" dijo con confianza

"Sofía y yo estaremos juntas" concluyo

"Pero usted será tan infeliz" dijo Nora tomando otro pañuelo

"Dejare de llorar" dijo Nora despues de unos segundos al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lagrimas

"Es mejor entrar" dijo Sam

"Si" respondió Nora abriendo la puerta del auto

"Sera una excelente madre" dijo Nora cuando ya se encontraban afuera del auto

"Gracias" respondió Sam

"El lunes notificare a SPI que paso" dijo Nora antes de retirarse

"Gracias" dijo Sam nuevamente

* * *

><p>Sam entro a la casa tímidamente, dejo su abrigo y el de Sofía en la entrada y se dirigió hacia la cuna de Sofía.<p>

"Vamos Sofía" dijo Sam

"Te hare algo de comer" añadió dejándola en la cuna

Sam se dirigía hacia la cocina, iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, pensando que hubiera pasado si hubiera logrado llegar a tiempo, eso será una pregunta que la atormentara por mucho tiempo. Si su conversación con Freddie hubiera terminado diferente, el estaría aquí junto a ellas en espera de recibir el nuevo año.

"¡Dios Mío!" grito Sam al entrar a la sala

"Perdón, no quería asustarte" dijo Freddie

"Casi me matas" dijo Sam llevándose la mano al pecho

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto ella

"Estaba en el aeropuerto a punto de abordar" dijo el

"Y me di cuenta de algo" continuo

Sam lo veía detenidamente sin decir palabra

"Me di cuenta que al irme" dijo el haciendo un pausa

"No solo las iba a extrañar a ti y a Sofía"

"Extrañaría nuestra familia" dijo Freddie

"Porque eso somos" continuo

"Tu, Sofía y yo"

"Somos una familia" añadió

"No podría vivir sin ustedes" continuo

"Carly y Gibby" comenzo Freddie

"Tenían un propósito" dijo el

"Y es porque ellos lo sabían"

"Sabían que en el momento en que ellos faltaran"

"Nosotros seriamos una familia"

"Lo se" dijo Sam

"No hables" dijo Freddie tajantemente

"Déjame hablar" añadió

"Se que todo estuvo mal" dijo Freddie acercándose a ella

"Se que lo ideal es enamorarse"

"Casarse y después tener hijos" añadió

"Lo hicimos al revés" continuo

"Pero estoy enamorado de ti" dijo Freddie acariciando su rostro

"Freddie" interrumpió Sam

"Estuve en el aeropuerto" continuo

"¿Te vas de viaje?" pregunto el

"No" respondió ella

"Fui a buscarte" añadió sonriendole

"Escuchaste cuando te dije que te amo" pregunto el

"Porque voy a decirlo justo ahora" añadió viéndola a los ojos

"Bien" dijo ella sonriendo

"Te amo" dijo Freddie

Sam lo beso apasionadamente

"Feliz Año Nuevo" dijo Sam al terminar el beso

"Feliz Año Nuevo" respondió Freddie con una sonrisa en el rostro

* * *

><p>"Lista" dijo Freddie al entrar a la cocina<p>

"Si" respondió ella

"Sencillo y sutil" dijo Freddie sarcasticamente señalando el pastel en la mesa

"Lo se" dijo Sam

"Mira esto" añadió descubriendo un pastel con un numero 1

"Pero si cumple 2" dijo Freddie

"Lo se" dijo Sam

"Es por nosotros" dijo ella besándolo

"Te amo" dijo Freddie

"Yo también te amo" respondió Sam besándolo nuevamente

"Creo que es momento" dijo Freddie

"Si" respondió ella tomando el pastel que hizo por el cumpleaños de Sofía

"Aquí viene el pastel" grito Freddie a todos los invitados

Todos estaban presentes en el cumpleaños de Sofía, Wendy, Nevel y sus 3 hijos, Duke y Missy quien a pesar del tiempo no dejaba de coquetear con Freddie, Steve y Griffin quien no dejaba de celarlo cada vez que se aproximaba a Freddie.

Todos convivieron alegremente, sin dudarlo habían superado la fiesta del año anterior, Sam y Freddie no pudieron evitar el pensar en Carly y Gibby como les hubiera encantado que estuvieran presentes en el aniversario de Sofía pero sabían que estaban con ellos en espíritu.

Sofía, Sam y Freddie eran una hermosa familia, quien iba a pensar que después de una primera cita tan desastrosa aun podría surgir el amor, bien dicen que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y ellos ahora se daban cuenta que tan cierta era dicha frase.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Este es el final de la historia solo me falta subir un Epilogo, tratare de hacerlo el lunes… Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el Epilogo… Les recuerdo que pasen a leer mi**** three-shot**** "Sucedió una noche", aun no he podido subir el segundo capitulo pero creo lo hare mañana, por lo pronto aquí son casi las 6 y ya me tengo que preparar para mi cena de víspera de año nuevo, espero se la pasen muy bien y como les dije al inicio les deseo lo mejor para este 2012..**

**Como siempre disculpen algún error gramatical**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada =)**


	17. Epílogo

**Hola...**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o "Bajo el mismo techo"**

Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común Sam & Freddie es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Sofía. Pero un suceso trágico los obligara a dejar esto a un lado... OOC & AU

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

"**Epilogo"**

11 años después

"Vamos Sofía" dijo un niño rubio de 8 años

"Espera" respondió Sofía entre risas

"Por favor" dijo una niña de cabellera risada haciendo sus mejores "Ojos de Remi"

"Tu si que eres un demonio con caireles" dijo Sofía con una sonrisa

"Listos" pregunto Sofía

"Listos" respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

"A la cuenta de tres" dijo Sofía

"Uno" comenzó

"Dos" dijo poniendo su manos sobre el picaporte

"tres" dijo abriendo la puerta

Los pequeños corrieron al pie de la cama de sus padres, Sofía tras de ellos a un paso un poco mas lento para no tirar nada. Freddie sostenía posesivamente a Sam en un fuerte abrazo, Sam tenía su cabeza recargada en su pecho, ambos mostraban una gran sonrisa

"Feliz Aniversario" gritaron los tres al unísono

Sam y Freddie se levantaron sobresaltados llevándose sus manos al pecho.

"Casi me matan de un susto" dijo Sam con una sonrisa

"Apuesto que la idea de despertarnos así fue tuya" dijo Freddie señalando a la pequeña

"No" respondió la niña inocentemente

"Felicidades" dijo Sofía acercándose a sus padres

"Que bien se ve este desayuno" dijo Sam saboreando la comida

"Lo sabemos" respondieron los tres sentándose en la cama

"Queríamos hacerles algo especial" dijo Sofía

"Gracias" dijeron Sam y Freddie

"Que tienen planeado" pregunto Sofía

"No lo se" respondió Sam

"Este hombre aquí sentado" dijo Sam dándole un pequeño golpe a Freddie

"No quiere decirme que haremos" añadió

"Ya te dije que es una sorpresa" dijo Freddie acercándose a darle un beso

"Ewww" dijeron los dos mas pequeños

"Consíganse un cuarto" dijo Sofía en tono de broma

"Estamos en nuestra habitación" respondió Freddie tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos haciéndole cosquillas

"Detente" dijo el pequeño entre risas

"No" respondió Freddie

"Déjalo" dijo la pequeña tratando de atacar a Freddie

"Oh no señorita" dijo Sam atrapándola y haciéndole cosquillas

"Sofía, ayúdanos" gritaron ambos niños

"Lo siento mucho, Carly y Gibby" dijo Sofía

"Pero tendrán que librarse solos" añadió entre risas

Sam y Freddie se detuvieron y susurraron algo a Carly y Gibby dejándolos libres. Todos se pusieron de pie y miraron a Sofía

"Ni lo piensen" dijo Sofía asustada poniéndose de pie

"Mama" dijo suplicante

"No papa" dijo antes de dar un paso atrás

"Ahora" grito Sam

Sofía tomo ese momento para correr por su vida, salió de la habitación lo mas pronto posible pero nada fue suficiente, Gibby fue el primero en alcanzarla, Carly tras de ella, Sam y Freddie los veían abrazados. Aun no dejaban de asombrarse al saber la hermosa familia que tenían.

Carly era una bella mezcla de Sam y Freddie, su cabellera castaña con unos bellos risos, tenía los ojos como los de Sam y su sonrisa, la personalidad de Freddie pero el amor por la cocina de Sam.

Gibby era mas similar a Freddie amaba todo lo tecnológico, decía que cuando fuera grande seria productor como su padre. Tenía un hermoso cabello rubio con unos lindos ojos cafés, tenia la misma sonrisa de lado, que todos amaban de Freddie.

Sofía estaba comenzando a convertirse en una linda jovencita, era una replica al carbón de Carly, todos podían ver a Carly renacer en Sofía aunque no podían negar que tenia unos destellos de la personalidad de Gibby. Sofía amaba a su familia, a sus padres y a sus hermanos, eran una gran familia

* * *

><p>Todo estaba listo para la sorpresa que Freddie tenia preparada para Sam, a ella nunca le habían gustado las sorpresas pero Freddie había cambiado eso y mucho mas en ella.<p>

"Vamos a donde iremos" pregunto Sam por encima vez

"Es una sorpresa" dijo Freddie tomando su mano y dirigiéndola hacia las escaleras

En la planta baja estaban Carly, Gibby y Sofía viendo Tv, esa noche Sofía cuidaría de sus hermanos para que sus padres disfrutaran su aniversario, no todos los años se cumplían 10 años de casados.

"Listos" pregunto Sofía con una sonrisa en los labios

"Si" respondió Freddie

Los dos se acercaron a sus hijos y le dieron un beso en la frente a cada uno

"Se portan bien" dijo Freddie dirigiéndose a Carly y Gibby

"Si papa" dijeron ellos

"Quiero que obedezcan a su hermana" dijo Sam seriamente

"Si mama" respondieron ellos

"Los amamos" dijeron antes de salir

* * *

><p>Sam y Freddie habian dado vueltas por Seattle, Freddie habia vendado los ojos de Sam y ella no sabia a donde se dirigian.<p>

"Ya estamos aqui" dijo Freddie estacionando el auto

"Que bien" dijo Sam

"No aguanto ni un minuto mas con esta cosa en los ojos" dijo tratando de quitarse la venda

"Aun no" dijo Freddie deteniendola y bajando rapidamente del auto para abrirle la puerta

"Vamos" dijo Freddie ayudando a Sam a descender del auto.

Cuando entraron al lugar Freddie se paro tras Sam susurrándole al oído que ya podía quitárselo. Ella rápidamente se lo quito.

"No puede ser" dijo Sam emocionada

"Sorpresa" respondió Freddie con una sonrisa de lado

Al entrar al restaurante que Freddie la había llevado Sam vio a todos sus amigos y familia reunidos, ahí estaban sus 3 hijos Sofía, Carly y Gibby, sus amigos Wendy, Nevel, Missy, Duke, Steve, Griffin todos con sus hijos, Brad y su esposa Nora quien iba a pensar que después de que Sam y Freddie los presentaron hace ya varios años terminarían juntos eran una pareja algo peculiar, Brad era centrado y Nora en ocasiones podría ser algo extraña.

Sam no cabía de la emoción, este era uno de esos momentos en que veía a su alrededor y se daba cuenta que tenia todo lo que siempre había soñado, tenia una familia hermosa su esposo la amaba con locura y pasión su tres hermosos hijos eran sus mayores logros, sus amigos con los que vivió tantos cambios en su vida, que en los momentos difíciles la apoyaron, todos estaban ahí celebrando, lo único que le hacia falta eran Carly y Gibby a quienes les estaría agradecida de por vida por tomar esa decisión que tanto ella como Freddie creían una locura se convirtió en lo mejor de sus vidas.

"Te amo" fueron las palabras que sacaron a Sam de su mar de pensamientos

"Yo también te amo" dijo Sam sonriéndole a su esposo

"Por siempre y para siempre" dijo Freddie inclinándose para darle un beso a Sam

"Por siempre y para siempre" respondió ella poniéndose de puntillas dándole un tierno beso.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Pues no estoy muy convencida pero bueno, ahora si que esto es el final, espero les haya gustado esta historia, próximamente subiré una nueva también es Seddie, ahora les daré un pequeño avance de lo que se tratara.**

**Summary: Sam y Freddie mantienen una relación desde su adolescencia después de una leve separación volvieron a reunirse cuando ambos estaban en la universidad. Con el paso de los años Freddie ya no es el mismo se ha centrado tanto en su trabajo que ha dejado a Sam a un lado, provocando una fuerte discusión entre ellos que casi termina con su relación. Pero un trágico suceso provoca la frustración en Freddie por no haber expresado sus sentimientos.**

**Ese es la sinopsis de la historia aun no la comienzo pero creo que la publicare en la primer quincena de enero. Nos veremos muy pronto y en unos minutos publicare un one-shot por si quieren pasar a leerlo**


End file.
